


Just Prompto's Luck

by Evilbunnygirl93



Series: Just Prompto's Luck [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alpha Gladio, Alpha Ignis, Alpha Noctis, Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt, I'm an asshole, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, OT4, Original Character(s), PTSD, Poor Prompto, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sickness, Smut, Torture, all the bad luck, eww fucking gross right, injuries, more tags to be added later, non con urine drinking, omega Prompto, prompto gets beat up a lot tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: A collection of some related and unrelated oneshots about Prompto's bad luck and how his lovers stick by his side to help him out. In most cases at least.Chapter 6: Freedom:Prompto never escaped Niflheim, but instead was a failed clone placed in a work camp full of Niflheim citizens. He and his friends venture out whenever possible to steal food and supplies to help the people survive from starvation and torture. Returning through the abandoned city, Prompto and his friends come across three men and decide to rob them. Only they get their asses kicked and end up helping said men only to find that these guys, these Lucians have a mission. One that Prompto doesn't hesitate to volunteer his help. Prompto is willing to risk everything in order to save everyone he cares for.





	1. A slip in the Mud

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto and his chocobo get caught out in a storm and have to make their way back after being injured.

            Prompto could smell the breakfast Ignis was cooking. He slowly opened his eyes seeing Noctis’s naked back moving up slowly as he continued to sleep. Prompto pressed a small kiss on Noctis’s shoulder before climbing over him and off the bed. The caravan was comfortable enough but only had two beds and a couch to sleep on so he shared a bed with Noctis. Gladio had a bed all for himself although it was a little too small. It was still better than the couch which Ignis took without complaint. It was times like these that Prompto actually liked his size and height.

            He walked to the stove where Ignis was scrambling eggs, the garula meat had already been cooked and was sitting on four plates along with buttered toast. Prompto slid his arms around Ignis’s waist and placed his forehead on the advisor’s back.

“Morning, Iggy.” He mumbled into the shirt.

“Good morning, Prompto. Slept well I take it.” Ignis said moving the eggs around in the pan.

“Yeah.” Prompto said moving around and looked up at Ignis expectantly.

Ignis lifted the pan off the stove and divided the eggs on each of the plates. When he turned he found Prompto pouting. He smirked setting the pan to the side and turned the stove off. He brushed Prompto’s hair back and planted a kiss on his forehead.

            “Iggy!” Prompto whined.

“I’ll give you a better one after you brush your teeth. Go outside and tell Gladio that breakfast is finished while I rouse our sleeping prince.” Ignis ordered gently.

Prompto nodded as he made his to the door, grabbing his camera off the counter in the process. He swung the door open and spotted Gladio in nothing but a pair of sweat pants doing squats. Quietly making his way down the steps, Prompto aimed his picture and called out to Gladio. The shield straightened up and turned in time to get his picture taken. He smirked as he walked over to Prompto.

            The blonde stared at the sweaty muscles glistening the early sun’s light. Gladio stopped inches from him and hummed. “You look cute this morning.”

Prompto felt his cheeks heat up as he looked down. He was wearing one of Gladio’s white t-shirts that had ‘Too Fit To Quit’ written in bold black letters that hung down to his thighs with the edge of his own yellow boxers peeking out. Gladio lifted Prompto’s chin and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

“Iggy said breakfast is done.” Prompto mumbled. Gladio hummed deeply again, his hands rubbing down Prompto’s sides. Gladio smirked as he cupped his hands under Prompto’s butt and lifted him in the air, making him squeak and wrap his legs around Gladio’s waist. “Gladio.”

“There, I can reach you better.” Gladio said before kissing Prompto again. The blonde hummed wrapping his arms around Gladio’s neck as the kiss deepened. 

            Gladio slowly pulled his lips away and smiled and Prompto’s flushed face. The shield walked them up into the caravan. “Join me in the shower after breakfast?”

Prompto nodded before burying his face into Gladio’s neck. The moment didn’t last though and he had to be put down so they could sit and eat. Noctis was sitting already, yawning as Ignis placed the plates on the table. Gladio gave Prompto’s butt a slap making him yelp. The blonde sat down next to Noctis who proceeded to lean in for his morning kiss. Prompto moaned a little feeling his body heat up again.

“Come now, eat before it gets cold.” Ignis said taking his spot next to Gladio who pulled the advisor into a deep kiss.

“Why does Gladio get a good kiss?” Noctis mumbled. “All I got was a peck on the cheek.”

Gladio pulled away with a toothy grin. “‘Cuz I brushed my teeth this morning.”

“You’d think Iggy’s love would trump morning breath.” Prompto muttered and Ignis fixed his glasses.

“No need to be over dramatic. My preferences should be honored as each of yours. I do not intend to kiss an unwashed mouth.”

Noctis huffed before chewing on his garula steak and Prompto pouted, but he didn’t want his food to get cold. He began eating when he felt a foot rubbing against his own. He smiled at Ignis who ate as if he wasn’t doing anything. The foot removed itself and Noctis stiffened for a second before he kept eating.

            The plates were cleaned off in a matter of minutes and Gladio was pulled Prompto to the small bathroom. They slipped inside and striped down as the water warmed up Gladio stepped in first, pulling Prompto in who fell into Gladio’s chest. The shield chuckled sliding his hands down Prompto’s back. Prompto looked up with red cheeks, feeling the harden length rubbing against his stomach.

“Been hard for you all morning.” Gladio moaned.

Prompto smiled. He slowly slid down to his knees and gripped the large member in his hand. “You know last night, Noct and I did a sixty-nine.” Gladio moaned rubbing Prompto’s head, urging him closer, but Prompto held back a little. “He sucked me dry while fingering me.”

Gladio groaned watching as Prompto licked up his shaft before taking the tip into his mouth. “Six, Prom, you look so good with a dick in your mouth.”

Prompto looked up at him as he took member halfway down before pulling back. The blonde bobbed his head, his lips stretching each time he went down. Gladio’s cock definitely fit his body type and Prompto still hadn’t adjusted to his size. It could be difficult at times for any of them to take Gladio, but the big man took it stride. He never got frustrated or angry when any of them couldn’t take him. Instead he made sure they were okay and pampered them. Prompto always tried his best to give Gladio pleasure even if it was only a blow job.

            They’ve been an official couple for almost a year now, Ignis and Noctis were a couple for much longer. It was about four months ago when they all got drunk and things got a little crazy to say the least. Noctis and Prompto had started making out, then fucked right in front of their boyfriends who in turned gave each other blow jobs. The morning after was awkward and Prompto had been on the verge of a panic attack. Gladio was happy though. Prompto had finally been able to have sex even if it was with his best friend. Ignis took it with a good heart and then Noctis made the crazy proposition of the four them entering the relationship together.

            So here they were waking up every morning kissing each other, albeit after brushing their teeth for Ignis, and fucking each other. Well mostly. Prompto took Gladio more into his mouth feeling a pang of jealousy. Both Ignis and Noctis had been able to take Gladio’s size already. During their orgies, it was one them who often got Gladio or sometimes both if they were all especially horny. Prompto pushed down until he felt Gladio’s pubic hair against his nose. His mouth and throat felt full. He looked up to see Gladio smiling down at him. He felt his heart jump. It was the one look that only he got from the bigger man. Prompto pulled back and then down a few more times before Gladio gently pushed him off.

            Large hands wrapped around Prompto’s arms and he was pulled up to stand. Gladio pressed him against the shower wall and bent a little so he could take both their cocks in his hand. Prompto gasped out, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s neck to keep himself up. Gladio kissed Prompto hard, shoving his tongue in the younger man’s mouth. Prompto moaned. Gladio pulled away pressing light kisses on Prompto’s cheek and neck then bit his ear.

“You’re so beautiful, Prom.” Gladio whispered hoarsely. “Your eyes, lips, voice… all so fucking beautiful.”

Prompto whimpered out. “Gladdy!”

“You close baby?”

Prompto nodded, his hips starting to thrust up. Gladio’s other hand had snuck its way behind Prompto and he gasped feeling a finger enter him. Gladio chuckled at his reaction before whispering more endearments in Prompto’s ear. Prompto’s eyes watered up as he felt his balls tighten along with his chest. He threw his head back, smacking it hard against the wall, but he didn’t care. He came hard that second, a stream of come hit Gladio’s stomach and covered his hand. Prompto’s body shivered when suddenly Gladio’s finger pushed deeper and harder as the big man pressed his body into Prompto’s. The blonde felt warmth splattering his chest as Gladio’s tensed body crushed him into the wall. After a few seconds Gladio let out a heavy breath pulling his finger out of Prompto’s body and stepping back. They stood staring at each other, catching their breaths trying to stay standing on shaky legs.

“I love you.” Gladio whispered, rubbing Prompto’s cheek.”

Prompto pressed his face into the warm palm. “I love you too.”

            Prompto skipped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and went straight up to Ignis. “I brushed.” He said before pursing his lips out. Ignis chuckled and leaned down pressing a soft kiss on Prompto’s lips.

Noctis brushed by, muttering something along the lines of ‘finally. Gotta piss’ Prompto was too busy enjoying the sweet kiss to notice though. When he pulled back he turned and saw that Gladio had intercepted Noctis. The prince was bent back slightly as Gladio kissed him deeply. Prompto quickly grabbed his camera and took a photo of the two. They pulled away so Noctis could take care of business and so that Gladio could get dressed. Ignis reached to Prompto, rubbing a thumb over one his erect nipples, making him shiver.

“I see that Gladio has taken care of you this morning.”

Prompto nodded with a blush. Ignis moved closer, trapping Prompto against the counter. Ignis tugged at the towel making it fall to the ground, exposing Prompto fully. Ignis slipped his knee in between Prompto’s legs and lifted his chin to kiss him again. Prompto moan into the kiss as he gripped Ignis’s arms.

            Suddenly Ignis was pulled away. Prompto blinked taking a minute to realize that Noctis had pulled Ignis away and was now kissing him. Noctis pulled away licking his lips before pressing another kiss onto Prompto’s lips.

“Sorry, got impatient for my kiss.” Noctis said against Prompto’s lips.

Ignis cleared his throat. “Yes well, might I suggest we get dressed then? We do have plans for the day.”

            Once they were all presentable, they stepped out of the caravan of the Chocobo Post. Prompto was excited to be so close to the chocobos and took off to greet them as the other three walked over to Wiz. They had discussed a possible hunt the day before and was getting information on it now. Prompto made his way over to them and got a big smile from Wiz.

“I have a big favor to ask if you don’t mind. A travel magazine is asking for some pictures of the chocobos and the post. I was wondering if you could take some for me. I’d pay you of course.”

“Sure!” Prompto said happily.

“Hold up, we just took on a hunt.” Gladio said.

“Oh,”

“I don’t see why Prompto can’t stay here while the three of us take the hunt.” Ignis said. “If that’s alright with you, Prompto?”

“I’d like some of the pictures to be areas around the post as well.” Wiz chimed in. “Not just on the post, and I don’t know how long it would take you, but I’d really appreciate it if you could do this for me.”

“I don’t mind.” Prompto said looking at Gladio, who sighed.

“Alright, but be safe when you’re outside the post.” Gladio said and Prompto’s face lit up with a smile.

“You guys, too!”

            The three of them left on their own chocobos to hunt down a couple packs of voretooth while Prompto stayed behind. He started his photographs of the chocobos with Wiz and other employees. He took photos of the post, the chocobos in their pins being fed, racing, and other visitors petting them. When he had enough photos he took his own chocobo and headed out to a few scenic areas that Wiz told him about. One spot in particular was a must on Wiz’s list even though it was a little far away. Prompto started with the closer areas before heading out to the last point on his map. On the way, he stopped to eat lunch and feed Choco. He looked up at the white clouds covering the sky.

“I hope the lighting stays good.” He mumbled to himself.

            After lunch he got back on his chocobo and took off again. It was about an hour before he came up to the spot that Wiz wanted a photo of. The sky behind him had turned dark, but ahead was still clear and blue. He looked at the grassy cliff that stood beyond a valley and mountains in the far distance. It was a beautiful sight. He pulled Choco by the reins and led her to the cliff getting her stay by giving her some greens to chew on. He took a couple of photos before moving around to get some different angles and filters. He moved Choco around a bit as well before snapping a few more shots.

            Prompto lined his camera up to take another photo when thunder rumbled above his head and Choco jumped up ruffling her feathers. Prompto quickly ran to her and grabbed her reins to calm her down before she hurt herself. He felt a heavy droplet hit his arm followed by a couple more. He quickly pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket that he always carried around for situations like this. He dropped his camera in the bag and sealed it before placing it back into his pocket. Prompto looked up at the darkening sky as lightening shot across and Choco made a kweh noise jumping up again.

“Shh, it’s okay girl. Let’s head back. I know Wiz will be worried about you” ‘And the guys are going to freak out about me being out in a storm.’ He petted Choco until she calmed down and climbed on her back. “Come on, Choco.”

            Choco started running with ease, a little rain didn’t bother her, but the closer they got to the post, the harder the rain fell. Prompto raised his arm over his head to try and block the rain from his eyes, but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t see through the downpour and he doubted Choco could either. She was running on instincts so hopefully they were still going the right way. Prompto started thinking about looking for shelter instead of making it back. The thought was just going through his mind when Choco’s foot slid in mud and she fell forward and the momentum threw him of her. Prompto landed on his arm and side first before rolling several feet away before sliding to a stop in a pile of mud. All that registered was the pouring rain and Choco squawking before suddenly everything became quiet.

            When Prompto opened his eyes, the rain had lightened significantly. He groaned and heard a kweh behind him. He turned his head enough to see that Choco was sitting right next to him, her head was resting on his shoulder

“Hey, girl.” He whispered. She lifted her head and shook her feathers. He turned over to press and moved to lift himself up, but when he tried a burning pain shot through his whole left arm. He yelled out, slipping back into the mud, this time face first and a pain went through his stomach. Choco squawked as she jumped to her feet, startled by his cry. He groaned, carefully turning over onto his back. Using his right arm, he pushed himself up before collapsed back from the sharp pain in his stomach.

            He lifted his head enough to see that his shirt was torn and he was bleeding from a small gash that was on the lower side of his stomach. Prompto dropped his head. He gently pressed his fingers to the wound and cried out, his muscles tensing up as the pain shot through him like fire. He was breathing hard and he groaned as he concentrated on staying conscious. He took a deep breath before pulling his body up. The pain burned through him, but he propped his good arm out to keep his balance. He needed to look himself over.

            Prompto was soaked to the bone, covered in mud and blood was mixed in on his arm which had a deep gash on his bicep. His wrist was swollen and his forearm was crooked. His pants were torn at the knee on his left leg and a little lower on his right showing scraps caked with blood and mud. He reached out for Choco, who stayed still as he used her to pull himself up. He noticed that one of her legs was holding all her weight as the other leg was curled up.

“You hurt your leg.” He said. Choco limped closer and nudged his cheek with her beak. He petted her neck before taking her reins. He pulled out a potion and broke it over Choco’s leg making her squawk and jump up. She flexed her toes before putting some weight on her leg, but immediately curled it back up. She kwehed. Prompto grabbed another potion and broke it against her leg. Choco placed her foot down and walked slowly. She was limping, but the injury didn’t seem as bad anymore. “You think you can walk now?”

She kwehed and he took that as a yes. Prompto felt his legs shaking, but he didn’t want to put any more weight on Choco than needed. He patted her neck before taking her reins and tugging them for her to follow. His left ankle and knee were sore so he wasn’t fairing much better than Choco. He reached into this vest to grab another potion, but felt that his pocket was empty as well his other ones. It was going to be a long walk.

            The rain had grown heavy again, but the wind wasn’t as strong as earlier. Prompto’s steps were slow and at one point his head had dropped. Choco had taken the lead and he let her drag him in the right direction. He trusted her intuition more than his own right now. His foot slid across the ground catching a stone and he fell forward. Choco squawked when her reins were tugged, but Prompto had lost grip before hitting the ground. He laid face down in the mud wondering where all his energy had went. Choco nudged her beak against his side, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. The rain and mud blurred together. He felt something slide under his body and he felt like he was floating. His mind must have been really gone. The ground even looked farther away. Prompto let his mind take him away and welcome the darkness surrounding his eyes.

            There were voices. Familiar ones. They became louder, but Prompto was having a hard time understanding what was being said. He felt something warm on his cheek. A hand. He knew that hand. Prompto opened his eyes, seeing Gladio looking down at him.

“Prompto,” The big man cried, “hang in there.”

“He’s lost a lot of blood.” Ignis voice rang through his ears.

“Gla…” Prompto gasped out.

“Hush Prompto.” Ignis said, coming into view. “Let’s get you better, so save your strength for now. We’ll talk later.”

“Prompto.” Gladio whimpered leaning down. He pressed their heads together before kissing Prompto lightly on the lips.

“What happened… to Choco?” Prompto asked.

“Your chocobo is safe. She brought you back to the post.” Noctis said. Prompto couldn’t see him, but he knew the prince was close. Probably sitting right next to him.

“We’ll need to extract…set his arm…is going to hurt…” The voices kept fading in out and a sharp pain went through his arm. He could hear screaming. It seemed so distant to him, but at the same time so familiar. He heard someone say it was going to be okay, but he couldn’t place the voice nor the hand on his forehand. He let darkness take him once more. At least he wasn’t hurting there.

            Prompto could smell something good. It was making his mouth water and his stomach clench up. He opened his eyes seeing a dark ceiling. There was a light to his right. He looked over and found the door that split the caravan in two part half opened, light from the kitchen peeking through. Ignis was walking back and forth. Prompto swallowed hard. His throat was dry and itchy.

“Iggy.” He whispered, but the advisor kept moving along as if he didn’t hear a thing. Prompto cough out. “Iggy.”

Ignis froze before sliding something around on the counter. He then walked quickly to the door and peeked inside. “Prompto?”

“Thirsty.” Prompto coughed out.

            Ignis had left, but was back at Prompto’s side with a glass of water. He helped the blonde lift his head to take a drink. When half the glass was empty, Ignis pulled away and laid Prompto’s head back down.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I got trampled by a garula herd.” Prompto whispered. Ignis rubbed Prompto’s cheek before leaning in to kiss him. Prompto moaned into the kiss, but it ended all too soon. He stared up at Ignis in a daze. “You kissed me…before I brushed my teeth.”

Ignis squeezed Prompto’s arm. “Sometimes my love wins over morning breath. As does my worry. I’m so happy to see you finally awake, Prompto.”

“How long was I out?”

“A few days. You got an infection and you’re still fighting it, but it’s a good sign that you’ve awoken.” Ignis rubbed Prompto’s cheek next. “You received some pretty nasty injuries. Do you remember what happened?”

“I was trying to get back, but Choco slipped in some mud—Choco! Is she okay?” Prompto yelped.

“She’s fine. A sprain ankle is all. She’ll make a full recovery in a full week’s time. Now you were saying.”

Prompto relaxed hearing she was okay. “She slipped and I flew off of her I think. It’s kind of a blur to be honest.”

“Well, you made it back, that’s what matters.”

“How did I make it back anyways?” Prompto asked.

“We were about to go out looking for you when Choco came limping towards the post with you on her back. That’s all we know.” Ignis said. “Gladio nearly had a heart attack seeing you like that.”

“Where is Gladdy?”

“Out on a hunt with Noctis. I’ve already sent them a text so they should be back here soon.” Ignis said. “We needed the money to cover the costs of the caravan and curatives for you.”

Prompto blushed. “Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Why don’t you get some more rest? I’ll wake you when dinner is ready.”

Prompto nodded as Ignis raised the blanket up to his chin. “Iggy, how badly was I hurt?”

“You have a broken wrist and forearm. We had to set them both before we could apply potions. There was a rock embedded in your stomach, twisted ankle, some scrapes and a couple gashes. You must have been thrown into a bed of rocks.”

            Prompto flexed his fingers, feeling a splint on his hand all the way up to his elbow. He could tell his ankle was wrapped up too. Ignis rubbed his cheek. “Don’t move around too much. You’ll need a few more potions before you’re fully healed.”

Prompto nodded. “Thanks, Iggy.”

Ignis pressed a kiss to Prompto’s forehead before walking out the door, closing it a little more to block out most of the light. Prompto drifted off.

            Another two days passed before Ignis allowed Prompto out of bed. His arm was still in a splint, the gash on his stomach was still opened although it wasn’t nearly as bad, and his wound on his bicep was in the same condition. Gladio was sitting on the couch and had pulled Prompto, who had been walking around shirtless, onto his lap. Noctis sat next to them kissing Prompto’s neck and shoulders as Gladio kissed Prompto’s lips. Gladio held Prompto’s good hand as Noctis gripped his waist.

“No sex until he’s fully healed.” Ignis said for the umpteenth time walking passed them. He did however stop to place a peck on Prompto’s forehead. “I want to change your bandages after lunch. Noctis come help me set the table.”

The prince groaned, but left his spot. Prompto snorted at his lover’s reaction before wrapping his arms around Gladio’s neck. “Gladdy?”

“Yes?” Gladio hummed, giving Prompto that soft look that made his heart beat harder.

“When I’m better could we... try again?”

Gladio furrowed his eyebrows together. “Try what?”

Prompto felt his neck up heat up and he looked away. “Um, you know. Putting ‘it’ inside me.”

Prompto groaned at himself before burying his face in Gladio’s neck and Gladio chuckled. “If that’s what you want.”

“Yeah, it is.” Prompto mumbled. “I want you Gladdy.”

Gladio hummed rubbing his hand over Prompto’s butt. “I want you, too, Prom.”

“No sex.” Ignis snapped at them, but held his hand out. Prompto pouted as he took Ignis’s hand and got up to his feet. They walked over to the table and Prompto sat beside Noctis who proceeded to wrap and arm around Prompto’s waist. Ignis and Gladio sat across from them and Prompto rested his head on Noctis’s shoulder. He never felt more love than he did at that moment.

“We’ll need to properly prepare you to take Gladio.” Ignis said nonchalantly. “I suggest we go to a proper hotel when we do, so that the bed is large enough for all of us.”

“Iggy.” Prompto mumbled.

Noctis leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Specs and I know just how to get you ready. You’re too tight for your man, but we can help loosen you up.”

Prompto’s face down to his shoulders turned crimson. Gladio laughed as Ignis held a smirk. “I do find this look of yours quite endearing, Prompto.”

“Iggy you sadist!” Prompto yelped.

Noctis reached over and pinched Prompto’s nipple. “You like him being a sadist to you though.”

Prompto shivered feeling Noctis bite down of his shoulder. Ignis cleared his throat. “Noct, he’s in no condition.”

Noctis pulled his mouth off but rested his cheek on Prompto’s shoulder. Gladio had watched the whole scene with a smile. Prompto caught his eye and smiled back earning a wink in return.

            Prompto tensed when Noctis grabbed him between the legs and whispered in his ear. “Think Specs will get mad if I ride you tonight?”

Prompto bit his lip feeling his cock swell as Noctis started stroking him. He opened his mouth, but Ignis spoke first. “Noctis, I swear if you do not stop I’m going to tie you up and spank you.”

“Ooh, kinky.” Noctis stuck his tongue out. “I can’t wait.”

Gladio chuckled. “I think we’ll be getting a show tonight, Prom.”

“That you will be.” Ignis snapped, glaring at Noctis as he continued rubbing Prompto’s cock. “Noctis, eat your lunch.”

“Aw come on, Iggy, look at him.” Noctis said before licking up Prompto’s neck.

“Don’t make me reach across this table.” Ignis snapped.

Prompto moaned throwing his head back as his back arched up. He gasped for air, Noctis’s hand had stopped moving and he could feel the warm liquid soaking into his sweat pants. He brought his head down still catching his breath. He found all three men staring at him with red cheeks.

“Holy shit, Prompto.” Gladio gasped. “That was hot.”

Prompto wiggled a little and Noctis let him go. Ignis cleared his throat looking away. “Why don’t you go clean up?”

Prompto noticed Ignis’s normal calm demeanor was gone, Gladio was staring at him like he wanted to eat the blonde and Noctis had already pulled his dick out and was stroking, eyeing Prompto.

“Yeah, sure.” Prompto mumbled and headed straight to the backroom. He went to his bag and pulled out another pair of sweats. He slipped out of his uncleaned pants when the door opened then closed. He turned, finding Gladio standing there eyeing him. Prompto’s cock twitched. Gladio smirked as he moved closer forcing Prompto back until he tipped onto the bed. Gladio slowly climbed over him, pressing kisses on his way up until he was hovering over Prompto’s head.

            “I’m really looking forward to fucking you, Prompto. You look so sexy when you come hard.”

“Gladio.” Prompto groaned. Gladio leaned down and kissed him rough. Prompto moaned, wrapping one of his legs around Gladio’s waist to bring him closer. He could feel the big man’s arousal through his pants. Gladio pulled away and petted Prompto’s hair back.

“Ignis is right though. You really shouldn’t be doing anything.” Gladio said, pulling away. He rubbed his thumb just under the bandage on Prompto’s stomach. He looked down and found a splotch of red soaking through. “I’ll get the first aid kit.”

Gladio got up walked to the door, the opened it up and loud moan came through. “Iggy!” Noctis shouted. Prompto hurried over and peeked under Gladio’s arm.

            Noctis was lying face down on the table, his pants dropped to his thighs with Ignis behind him. Ignis had a death grip on Noctis’s waist as he thrusted hard into the prince. Noctis moaned out, gripping the edges of the table. The dishes were clattering and cups were falling over as Ignis pounded into the prince. Gladio walked in. He turned Ignis’s head and planted a quick rough kiss on his lips then slapped Noctis across the ass making him cry out. Gladio went to Ignis’s bag and pulled out the first aid box and walked back to the room where he shut the door. Prompto laid back down on the bed so Gladio could change his bandage.

“If you want to join them you can.” Prompto mumbled.

“I think its best that I don’t.” Gladio said. “Ignis seems to be in one of his…darker moods.”

Prompto bit his lip. “Do you think Noctis gets hurt from doing it that rough?”

“I think he enjoys it. Why else would he push Ignis’s buttons like that?”

Prompto squeezed Gladio’s hand. “I want to do it rough.” His face held a pink hue. “With all of you.”

Gladio smirked. “All in good time, love.”


	2. Toys Aren't Always Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto decides that the best way to get ready for Gladio's size is to get a toy and play with it. Though things don't exactly go well for the poor blonde. Lots of NoctisxPrompto in this one. (Related to A Slip in the Mud)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wishes I was good at writing synopsis*

            Prompto arched his back and gripped the sheets as Noctis sat between his legs thrusting into him. Ignis hummed sucking on one of Prompto’s nipples as he reached down to stroke Prompto’s dripping cock. Gladio was sitting next to Prompto stroking himself over his lover. Prompto glanced up at him and reached out to grip Gladio. Gladio moved his hand away to let the blonde take over. Gladio chuckled as he caressed his fingers along Prompto’s stomach down to his hip then to his side. He rubbed Prompto’s thigh before moving down to grab the lube sitting next to him. He dribbled some on his fingers and rubbed them around.

            Prompto gasped, feeling Noctis slow in his thrusts then stopped. Prompto whimpered but moaned out feeling something slip inside of him. He stared wide eyed at Gladio who was smiling down at him.

“You okay, Prom?” Gladio asked. When Prompto nodded, Noctis started thrusting again along with Gladio’s finger.

“You’re not…hurting…are you?” Noctis gasped with each thrust and Prompto shook his head.

“Please…” Prompto moaned. Noctis slowly pulled out and crawled over to plant a kiss on Prompto’s lips. Ignis pulled away and took his place between Prompto’s legs as Noctis moved to the side. Ignis covered his cock with lube before pushing in and Prompto gasped out.

Noctis chuckled in his ear. “Ignis is pretty thick, huh? Not as thick as Gladio though am I right?” Prompto grabbed at Noctis’s arm. “Even if Ignis stretches you out, you’ll still be virgin tight for Gladio. You’re not going to be able to walk when he’s done with you.”

“Noct, why don’t you put your mouth to good use?” Ignis ordered. Noctis smirked as he moved his way down. He gave Prompto’s tip a kiss before taking the cock into his mouth. Prompto tossed his head to the side, gasping out.

            Gladio licked Prompto’s thigh before sucking on a fleshy spot. Ignis kept his back straight as he thrusted hard and faster into the blonde. Gladio pulled his finger out and rubbed Prompto’s leg.

“Does Ignis feel good inside you, Prom?” Gladio asked. Prompto moaned in response and Ignis gave him a rare smirk as he leaned over to press a kiss on Prompto’s lips. Prompto hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ignis’s neck. Gladio watched licking his lips as he stroked his cock. When Ignis pulled off Prompto’s tongue tried to follow, so Ignis licked him. They swirled their tongues around together earning a groan from Gladio. Finally Ignis straightened up to continue his pace.

            “You ready for me, love?” Gladio asked. Ignis gave him a look before slowing down and slowly pulling out. He moved out of the way and Gladio took his place. He squeezed a generous amount of lube into his palm and coated his cock with it while he pressed two lubed fingers into Prompto’s twitching hole. “Relax, Prom.”

Ignis moved around so his thighs were on either side of Prompto’s head. Ignis started massaging Prompto’s chest as Noctis put all his efforts into sucking the gunman’s cock. Gladio pulled his fingers out and pressed a kiss on Prompto’s thigh. The big man lined himself up and rubbed his tip against Prompto’s hole making him shiver.

            Prompto took a deep breath as he clenched the bed sheets, trying to relax his lower body. Gladio pushed forward slowly, his tip slipping in and Prompto gasped out. Gladio smiled as he proceeded to push deeper making his lover groan. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as he turned his head away. Tears were pricking his eyes as Gladio stilled. He took a deep breath and Gladio started pushing again.

            There was a loud cry as Prompto’s eyes widen. “No! Stop…stop it hurts!” He cried out again. They all froze. Gladio looked down at his crying lover and felt his heart ache.

“Okay, Prom. Relax I’m going to pull out now. Take a deep breath.” Gladio said calmly.

Prompto took a moment to catch his breath. He concentrated on Noctis’s mouth, but even that wasn’t taking his mind away from the burning pain as Gladio slowly pulled out. It felt like forever before Gladio was out and Noctis pulled off looking sadly at Ignis. Prompto sniffled knowing he became soft and curled up on his side.

            The bed creaked as Gladio crawled up next to Prompto and rubbed his head before placing a soft kiss on his head.

Prompto sniffled. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, love.” Gladio whispered as laid down next to the blonde. “We’ll try again next time.”

Prompto curled up deeper and hiccupped. “I’m…sorry”

Noctis laid his head on Prompto’s thigh, rubbing gentle circles as Ignis laid up against the blonde’s back pressing kisses on his neck. Gladio pressed a kiss on Prompto’s forehead and hugged him tightly.

            The next morning Prompto woke up wrapped up in his sheets curled up against Gladio’s body. He could hear Ignis moving around the room. Noctis was probably in the bathroom or something because he wasn’t in bed with them. Gladio rubbed Prompto’s back and kissed Prompto’s head before he got off the bed. The blonde could see Gladio’s erection bouncing as he walked away. Gladio opened the bathroom door filling the room with the sound of the running shower. The door shut and Prompto pulled the sheets under his chin.

            He felt the bed dip and a hand pressed on his shoulder as Ignis spoke. “We’re going to the market today. Do you feel like coming with us?”

There was a loud moan from the bathroom and Prompto clenched the sheets. “No.”

“Prompto, are you okay with this? Sharing Gladio with us?”

“Of course.” Prompto’s eyes watered. “I love you guys and so does he. You guys can take him when I…” there was another loud moan. “…when I can’t. You guys are amazing.”

“As are you. The reason Noct and I had less trouble, was because we played a lot with toys. We have a couple that matched Gladio’s size. We didn’t use them often, but I think it helped out.”

Prompto raised up a bit. “You guys… used toys? D-do you have any here with you?”

Ignis scratched the back of his neck. “No.”

Prompto huffed as he plopped back down on the bed. “I’m just going to stay here today.”

            Another loud moan came from the bathroom and Prompto buried his head under the sheets. Ignis patted Prompto’s back before getting up. Shortly after, the bathroom door opened letting the steam and smell of soap out. Gladio sat on the bed and pulled the sheets back. Prompto looked at Gladio shirtless and his hair dripped as he leaned closer.

“Love, are you staying here?” Gladio asked and Prompto nodded. “Did I hurt you last night?”

“N-no!” Prompto gasped sitting up. “No, I mean it hurt, but no I…it’s not anything you did.”

Gladio gave a small smile and rubbed Prompto’s cheek. “Take the day and rest. I’ll get some snacks for you.”

“The little chocolate chocobos?” Prompto asked softly rubbing circles with his foot.

Gladio chuckled. “If I can find them. If not, I know Lestallum has some great konpeito shops.”

Prompto nodded. Gladio leaned down to kiss his lips softly. The bed dipped again and Prompto could feel someone climbing over him. Prompto pulled away feeling a hand tugging at his chin. He looked Noctis in the eyes before the prince pressed a kiss onto Prompto’s lips.

“I can stay with you if you want.” Noctis mumbled against his lips while slipping his hand between Prompto’s thighs. Prompto pressed his hand against Noctis’s chest and pushed him back.

“Nah it’s okay. You guys go ahead.” Prompto said laying back down.

Ignis cleared the bed and pressed a kiss to Prompto’s temple. “Call if you need anything.”

             As soon as his lovers left, Prompto pulled his phone out looking up sex shops nearby. Of course being in Lestallum, there was only one and it was on the other side of the city. Prompto got dressed quickly and hauled ass out the door. He avoided the main streets and market place so he wouldn’t run into his lovers. The back streets and alleys were steamy, dark and had few people in them, but Prompto wasn’t too bothered by them. He was alert of the people around him and kept tabs of their movements as he walked by.

            When Prompto checked his phone for the directions, they led him to a shadier part of the city. More run down and less people. Those that were there were in groups, all watching as he passed on through, but nobody bothered him. Probably because he kept his head down. He came up to a shop with ‘XXX’ in neon pink hanging on the window along with posters of censored women. He couldn’t see inside the shop, but he figured that was the point. He slipped into the store and his face heated up. There were pictures of naked women all over the place; one side of the store had shelves of dvds with a blow up doll hanging beside them; some lingerie and other revealing clothes were on the other side; in the middle of the store were shelves of board games and party supplies; and in the corner right next to the posters was a woman covered in tattoos and piercings wearing a fishnet outfit with a black bra underneath and a red skirt. She was behind the register reading a magazine when he finally took a couple of step in.

            Without looking up from her magazine she spoke up. “No underage kids allowed. Get out.”

Prompto was startled then glared at her. “I’m twenty years old”

She finally looked at him then went back to her magazine. “Whatever.”

            He looked around not seeing what he was looking for. There were a few men in there looking at magazines and dvds, so he went up to the woman, fiddling with his hands. “Um…”

“I’m not going to bang you so you can fuck off.” She said with a huff.

Prompto ignored the comment and whispered. “Do you sell toys here?”

She raised an eyebrow looking up at him. “What kind are you looking for?”

His face burned, glancing around finding that nobody was looking at him. “You know…dildos?”

She pointed next to her at a staircase. “Upstairs. And don’t think about stealing, there’s someone up there too.”

He gave her another glare and rolled his eyes before heading up to the second floor. The doorway was completely open, no door or beaded curtain so he just walked on through. The room was small but covered in toys. Dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, everything Prompto could think of was up there as were several other people. Men and women. He played with his shirt as he walked to the wall of dildos and looked at the different sizes and brands.

            There were some on display that could be picked up, which he did. Prompto felt like such a pervert gripping one of them so he quickly put it back down. He carefully eyed the room noticing a couple of guys staring at him and he quickly turned back around. He just wanted to find something and get out of there.

“Need some help?” A deep voice made Prompto jump up. He turned to see man about Ignis’s height standing way too close behind him. The man wasn’t bad looking wearing a pair of leather pants and a blue tank top, but Prompto wasn’t really attracted to him.

“Um, you work here?” He asked quietly and the man nodded.

“Name’s Todd.”

Prompto turned to face the wall again, speaking quietly. “Um, so my boyfriend is kind of big and I need something to practice with before we can… you know.”

Todd moved closer, enough that Prompto could feel the heat off his body. “How big are we talking here?”

Prompto took a step to the side. “Not normal big, but big big.”

Todd snorted as he grabbed Prompto’s wrist and tugged him towards the other side of the wall. There was another display shelf with some pretty big dildos suctioned onto it. Todd grabbed one and shoved it in front of Prompto’s face. “Bigger or smaller than this?”

            Prompto’s face became blood red. “The length is good, but he’s a little bigger.”

Todd whistled. “Damn. This one might be good then. If you’re trying to get ready for him, then you don’t want to jump right to his size.”

“No I do! I’ve been trying for a year now.” Prompto snapped and then felt embarrassment run through his body again when he realized how loud he spoke. He dropped his eyes to the ground rubbing his foot in a circle. Todd hummed placing the dildo back and grabbed another one. Prompto peeked up as saw a close replica of Gladio’s cock although the dildo was slightly darker.

“This one?”

“Y-yeah, that’ll work.”

Todd put it back down and pointed at the row of boxes above it. “We got natural skin tones and some neon colors like red, green, yellow, and purple. The neons have some that glow in the dark.”

“D-does the yellow one glow in the dark?” Prompto asked and Todd nodded. “I’ll take that one then.”

            Prompto had to wait for Todd to get a step stool to get his color down and while he did the two guys from before walked over. Prompto ignored them as he looked at the dildos on display. There were a lot that were even bigger than the one he picked which seemed insane to him. Six, Gladio’s size seemed insane to him. He felt their presence in a second and was trying to ignore them. That is until he felt a hand on his ass. Prompto quickly turned and glared at them. They were both taller than him although not by much. One of them had a slightly wider build like he was a body builder and the other guy looked like he had the same body type as Prompto. The bigger guy grabbed Prompto’s waist and pulled him in close.

            “You like big cock, huh? I can give you one right now if you like.” The man pressed his hard-on onto Prompto as he tried to pull away, but the second guy moved behind him.

“How about you take two at once. You seem kinky like that.”

“Let me go.” Prompto snapped, and the two guys laughed rubbing up against him. Prompto quickly shoved his elbow into the guy behind him before slamming his knee up between other guy’s legs. He was able to pull away and side step as the two men glared at him. Prompto was ready to summon his gun from the arminger when Todd walked back out clearing his throat.

            They all looked at him as he waved the two guys to move. As they did, Todd sat the step stool down and climbed up to grab Prompto’s toy. He handed it down to Prompto before hopping off. Todd glared down at the two men and waved for Prompto to follow him down stairs.

“Don’t take what Chase and Cory do personally. They think more with their dicks than brains. I’ll deal with them so you can leave in peace.” Todd said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He leaned in and whispered into Prompto’s ear. “If your boyfriend doesn’t work out, I can always take his spot. I have a pretty decent package too.”

            Prompto looked him straight in the eye. “Sorry, but my man loves me with or without sex.”

Prompto walked to the register and paid for his toy, not receiving a look from the woman behind the register. He knew Todd was still staring, so he spoke up again. “Thank you for your help today.”

“My pleasure.” Todd hummed.

            When Prompto made it back to the hotel, he finally took a deep breath and leaned up against the bedroom door. Before he could take a step his phone went off, startling him. He yelped dropping his bag and fumbling with his pocket to pull his phone out.

“H-hello.” He stuttered.

“Hey, love.” Gladio’s voice seemed to always calm Prompto’s nerves. “I found your chocobo candies, but did you want some konpeito too? We’re right by a shop that sells ‘em.”

“Um yeah sure. How much longer are you guys going to be?” Prompto asked.

“I’m not sure. Ignis still needs to buy some vegetables and Noct is thinking about a nap, so hopefully not too much longer. Why, did you want us to come back?”

“No, no it’s all good.” Prompto laughed. “Just wondering. You guys take your time.”

“Uh huh,” Gladio hummed and lowered his voice. “You enjoying your alone time.”

Prompto shivered. “Yeah.”

“Thinking about us?” Gladio asked.

“Yeah.” Prompto gasped feeling his cock twitch. “Last night didn’t go so well.”

“Don’t think about. Just enjoy yourself and send me a text when you’re done. Or if you wants us to join you. I’ll keep them out a little longer.”

Prompto chuckled. “Not too long though.”

Gladio gave a low moan. “We can be back in ten minutes.”

Prompto looked down at the yellow dildo for a second. “I’ll text you when I want you to come back.”

“I’m looking forward to it. Love you.”

“Love you too. And tell Iggy and Noct I love ‘em.”

“I will.” Gladio said and hung up. Prompto let out a sigh and tossed his phone on the table before picking the box off the floor. The pulled the dildo out of the box and gave it a quick wash before he got on the bed.

            Prompto stared at the dildo for a few minutes, a little nervous, but the more he thought about taking it and then Gladio, the more appealing it became. He undressed and got comfortable on the bed with the bottle of lube sitting next to him. The closed his eyes as he rubbed one of his nipples and started stroking himself. Prompto bit his lip thinking about Noctis riding him slow and steady while Gladio had Ignis on his hands and knees beside them. Prompto moaned. He slid his hand down his stomach and between his legs to start rubbing his hole.

            Prompto soon moved on to adding lube as he stretched himself out, stroking his hard dripping cock at the same time. At three fingers, Prompto was feeling the slight burn from them, but he wasn’t too bothered by them. It was when he added the fourth finger that he started tensing up. He steadied his breath and relaxed himself. Thrusting his fingers slowly, he stretched himself until he thought he was ready. He sat up, eyeing the dildo. He bit his lip hesitating before grabbing it and slicking it with lube.

            The dildo was glistening when Prompto moved it between his legs. He leaned back as he rubbed the tip against his entrance. Prompto put some pressure on it pushing the tip in. He bit his lip as he slowly pushed it in further only to stop when it started to burn. Tears pricked his eyes as he took a deep breath and tried to push it again, but he had to stop. He pulled it away and groaned as he sat up. He was just about to give up when a thought popped into his head.

            Grabbing the dildo, Prompto darted to the bathroom and dropped the toilet lid down. He sat on it, figuring out the best position he’d be comfortable in then sat the suction part of the dildo down on top of it. He added more lube to it and to his own hole. He moved over the yellow dildo and held it with one hand as he slowly moved down. He felt the familiar stretching as it entered his body. Prompto took deep breathes as he forced his body to go down on it doing his best to ignore the burning sensation. His thighs burned with the strain and was starting to shake. Prompto took a moment catching his breath and wiping the tears from his eyes. He relaxed and started moving down again moaning out from the pressure.

            He lifted himself up then back down and made short quick thrusts. Each time Prompto went down, he tried to take more in and when it hurt too much he took less. He was doing well until he moved down to take more and his thigh sudden tensed up before his knee dropped. He lost his balance and reached for the sink counter, but instead fell onto the toilet lid. He let out scream as the dildo was forced all the way inside him. He gasped, tears running down his cheeks as he slid off and onto his knees. His head pressed against the cool floor as his shaky hand reached back and he felt where the dildo and his heated skin met. Prompto’s eyes widen realizing the whole thing was inside of him. He smiled a little to himself.

            Prompto sat up and grabbed the edge of the dildo and started to pull out, but the pain stopped him from tugging it further. He took a deep breath and tried to pull it again before whimpering and falling forward on the bathroom floor. He groaned burrowing his face into his arms. If his lovers came back and saw him like this they would just laugh at him. So he moved around laying on his back, hips up in the air. He grabbed the edge of the dildo and started moving it up and down slowly. He hissed but kept doing it because every time he moved it, the easier it was to slip it out. He could feel the sweat running down his back and stomach. Prompto bit his lip moaning out as the burning eased a little bit. The feeling made him shiver and he really thought about moving faster when he heard the hotel door open.

“Prompto?” Noctis called.

He gasped. He grabbed the dildo and yanked it out letting out a cry in the process. He clamped his lips shut and slapped his own mouth hoping that Noctis didn’t hear him, but there was panicked knocking on the door. “Prompto? Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine!” Prompto gasped out. He looked down at himself and found blood dripping onto the white tile of the floor. “I think.”

He heard the door knob and jiggle and thanked the astrals that he had locked it when he came in. “Let me in.”

“I’m fine Noct, really.” Prompto said but his voice shook.

“Then open the door, man come on.”

Prompto swallowed hard. “Okay, hang on.”

            Taking a deep breath, Prompto got up to his shaky legs and limped to the door. Each step sent a fire through his ass. The door unlocking sounded so loud in his ears. He opened the door up a crack and was facing Noctis.

“Come on, open up.”

“It’s open.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “More Prompto. What’s up with you?”

“Where Gladio and Ignis?” He asked.

“Still at the market place. I gave them the slip so I could come back early for a nap.” Noctis said and smirked. “But on the way here I started thinking about how we would have the hotel for ourselves.”

Prompto blushed a little. “Yeah well—hey!”

            He shouted when Noctis pushed the door open, forcing Prompto to step back. The first thing Noctis noticed was the blood rolling down Prompto’s thighs, then the small puddle on the floor next to a rather large dildo. Prompto’s face grew red as he looked down and rubbed his feet together.

“It was too big.” Prompto mumbled. “Please don’t laugh at me. I just wanted to able to take Gladio.”

Noctis rubbed Prompto’s cheek and pressed their foreheads together. “You shouldn’t have to hurt yourself over this. Prom, I told you Ignis and I would help you. We were talking this morning about buying a sizing kit for you. Ignis was going to stop by a shop while we were out today to get it for you and have you take it a day at a time.”

Prompto glanced at the yellow dildo and bit his lip. “I guess I wasn’t ready.”

Noctis pressed a kiss on Prompto’s cheek then proceeded to wet a rag and started cleaning up Prompto’s thighs. “You will be soon enough. Let me take care of you okay.”

Prompto nodded.

            Noctis carefully wiped up all the blood, earning a flinch when he touched Prompto’s hole. He was extra careful there. When he finished, he quickly cleaned up the floor and sat the dildo in the sink to be washed later. He grabbed Prompto’s wrist and dragged him to the bed where the prince forced him to lay down. Prompto watched as Noctis stripped and climbed onto the bed. He laid on top of Prompto planting soft kisses on his cheeks before taking his lips. Prompto hummed wrapping his arms around Noctis’s neck, bring him deeper into the kiss.

            Prompto moaned feeling Noctis rubbing his hard on against his own. Prompto spread his legs more as they grinded into each other. Noctis pulled away from the kiss so he could grab the lube and squeeze some in his hand. Prompto’s cheeks burned.

“Noct, I don’t think I can right now.” Prompto mumbled.

“That’s okay.” Noctis said. “I planned on getting fucked from the start.”

Prompto stroked himself as he watched Noctis reach behind and prepped his hole. Noctis never needed much before he was ready. It didn’t help that the prince was impatient anyways. Prompto grabbed the lube next and coated his cock with some in time for Noctis to position himself over Prompto. Prompto grabbed Noctis’s hips as the prince went down taking Prompto into his hole. They both moaned at the sensation of filling and being filled.

            Once Noctis was fully seated he gave Prompto a wink before raising himself and dropping down again. Prompto reached out to stroke Noctis’s bouncing cock, making the prince gasp. Noctis arched his back as he picked up the pace and Prompto started thrusting his hips up to meet him. The heard Noctis’s phone going off, but they didn’t want to stop so they ignored it. It rung a second time before Prompto’s phone went off.

Noctis moaned out. “Don’t stop.”

Prompto let his own moan as his hands slid up and down Noctis’s sides. “I need to come.”

“Go ahead. Come deep inside me.” Noctis cried.

Prompto thrusted faster, but shorter and he gripped Noctis’s waist. “I’m coming. Fuck, I’m…”

Prompto slammed his hips up and froze as his body shivered, releasing all he had into Noctis’s body. They both moaned and Prompto gave a few short thrusts to finish up before pulling out. Noctis sat on Prompto’s hips as the gunman continued to stroke him. Noctis bit his lip and threw his head back, letting his load shoot across Prompt’s belly and chest. He fell forward laying on top of Prompto as they caught their breaths.

            Prompto was drifting off when the hotel door opened up and his other two lovers walked in. Ignis had a stern glare but it soften when he saw the two them in bed together. Gladio put down the bags he was carrying and crossed his arms. “I thought you were going to text me.”

“Noct got back first and one thing led to another. I got distracted.”

“Glad to see the prince is satisfied for the day.” Ignis said putting his bags on the floor by the table.

“He’s never satisfied.” Gladio laughed.

“Prompto comes pretty damn close unlike some other lovers I know.” Noctis mumbled. “Fast and hard just how I like it.”

“Is that so?” Ignis asked.

Noctis smiled into Prompto’s shoulder. “Yep. You must be getting old, Iggy.”

Prompto felt the bed move and Ignis came into his view. He moved closer, brushing his lips against Prompto’s cheek, but was looking at Noctis. “You’re insatiable in bed no matter who is fucking you. My age has nothing to do with it.”

Noctis licked Prompto’s shoulder, making the blonde shiver and his cock twitch. “You’re right. I can never get enough of you guys.”

            “What the hell is this about?” Gladio asked. They all turned to him and saw that he was holding the yellow dildo still covered in lube and a little bit of blood. Prompto’s face turned red and he covered it up with his hands.

“Oh, yeah.” Noctis said sitting up. He yawned while pointing at Prompto. “Found him with it.”

Prompto could feel their eyes on him and his hands slid down a little revealing his eyes, but he didn’t look at any of them. “I-it’s about your size Gladio. I figured if I practice with it, I would be able to have sex with you. It didn’t exactly go like I wanted it to though and Noctis scared me when he came in. I ended up pulling it out too hard and well yeah. I guess I’m just not able to take it. Or you.”

            His voice shook accepting the reality. Gladio placed the toy to the nightstand and sat on the other side of Prompto. He leaned down placing a kiss on the blonde’s cheek.

“You know I would never expect you to do something you weren’t ready for right?” Gladio whispered. “Even if it meant having sex with me. I’m sorry I put this pressure on you, but I don’t want you doing anything that will hurt you. Especially something like this.”

“I’m sorry.” Prompto mumbled, but Gladio rubbed his cheek.

“Don’t apologize love.”

“You said you hurt yourself.” Ignis asked and Prompto nodded. Ignis moved between Prompto’s legs and spread them wider. Prompto felt mortified by Ignis inspecting him down there, but the advisor didn’t take long before moving away from Prompto. “You have some tearing, but nothing too serious. I have cream for you to use. Sex is out for the next week, and it’s going to be tender when you use the restroom, but it should heal rather quickly.”

“I guess that means the sizing kit is out for now.” Noctis mumbled.

“Y-you actually bought one?” Prompto asked.

            Ignis walked over to one of the bags and pulled out a black box. He brought it to the bed and opened it up for them all to look at. Prompto set up looking at the seven different sizes, all in same shade as Gladio’s skin tone.

“You asked about toys this morning and I thought we should get you some to help you adjust.” Ignis said picking one up. “Besides, we could all have fun with them as well.”

Gladio pressed his lips against Prompto’s neck. “We got a couple of vibrators too.”

Prompto let out a low moan feeling Gladio’s mouth sucking on his neck and he watched as Ignis licked the dildo he was holding. Noctis laughed as he wiggled his hips. “Ready for another round, Prompto?”

“I do believe Prompto has had enough for one day.” Ignis said.

“But I—” Prompto silenced himself when Ignis gave him a cold look.

“You’ve went and hurt yourself with a dildo far too large for you to handle. Anal is out of the question.”

“But blow jobs aren’t.” Noctis said. “Oh and he can still pitch you know. He didn’t break his dick.”

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “You seriously can’t get sex out of your head for one day can you?”

“Nope.” Noctis said with a smile. “And that’s why you all love me.”

“Yeah keep telling yourself that.” Gladio snorted and Prompto laughed when Noctis pouted.

            Prompto reached up to pull Noctis’s head down for another kiss. “Let’s give our men a show.”

Noctis smiled against Prompto’s lips. “You read my mind.”

Gladio and Ignis watched as the two started making out and rubbing their hands over each other’s bodies. Gladio groaned as he stroked himself through his pants and Ignis licked his lips. Noctis pulled off enough to whisper. “Next time we’ll play with the toys together, okay.”

Prompto nodded. “Yeah, next time. Need you now though.”

They all groaned at Prompto’s confession. Gladio and Ignis stripped off their clothes and watched from the edge of the bed as the two played with each other.

Gladio moaned, stroking himself. “You guys are so perfect.”

Prompto blushed, but was too distracted to do much else as Noctis moved them around to a sixty-nine position. Prompto took Noctis into his mouth and looked over at his other lovers. Gladio gave him a wink and Ignis gave a nod.

“Next time we should have them both use vibrators while they do this.” Ignis said.

“And film it, so they can see how hot they are.” Gladio added.

Noctis moaned sucking up Prompto hard cock which made Prompto gasp out.

            “You like that Prompto? Sucking is about the only thing Noctis’s mouth is good for.” Gladio said.

“The prince is well trained with his mouth when he wants to be.” Ignis chuckled to himself. “He can be a real tease most of the time.”

Prompto took the prince back into his mouth as Noctis bobbed his head at the same pace. Ignis and Gladio got dirtier with their remarks. How they wanted to fuck both of them and that they both looked like their own personal sluts. With each remark Prompto felt his body burning with embarrassment and need. Noctis started thrusting his hips down, forcing Prompto to take him deeper into his mouth. Prompto spread his legs more as he thrusted upwards.

            Noctis groaned as he pushed his hips down and pulled his mouth off. Prompto’s mouth filled with the salty liquid and he felt the coil in his stomach before he shot his load all over Noctis’s face and in his mouth. Prompto gave Noctis one last suck before the prince pulled out and rolled over on his back. They sat there catching their breaths when Gladio and Ignis climbed on the bed. Ignis moved over Prompto and came over his face and neck, biting his lip with a moan as he did. Gladio shoved the tip of his cock into Noctis’s mouth as he came and the prince drunk it all up.

            Ignis took charge of cleaning Prompto and Noctis up as Gladio put their supplies away. Ignis made them both lay down and cover up after they had been cared for and within minutes they were knocked out. Noctis had cuddled up to Prompto and they both hugged each other, wrapping their legs together as well. Gladio had finished packing everything away before he and Ignis slipped on some boxers. Gladio laid behind Prompto as Ignis took his place behind Noctis. They reached over their lovers to hold hands.

“They really are adorable like this.” Gladio whispered.

“So they are.” Ignis agreed. “I’m happy with this relationship.”

“I am too.”

“I only worry what goes through Prompto’s mind though.” Ignis spoked softly. “There always seems to be doubt or fear in his eyes, but I don’t believe it’s about us or this relationship.”

“It about himself.” Gladio said. “He tried to hide it, but I can see and I guess you can too.”

“We cannot do much to help his self-esteem. Only reaffirm that he belongs here and that we love him. I truly hope he knows that.” Ignis said. “Especially with Noct and I. We love him and you so very much.”

“We know, trust me.” Gladio said, squeezing Ignis’s hand. “We love the both of you. Prompto lights up with the two of you just as much as he does with me.”

Ignis smiled looking down at his two lovers. Gladio did the same, pressing a small kiss into Prompto’s hair before closing his eyes and letting sleep finally take over.


	3. Everything Will be Okay, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is trying to keep it a secret that he's being bullied at school when Noctis introduces him to Gladio. Prompto falls hard for the bodyguard and almost thinks that nothing could bring hims down. Until his secret gets out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is related to Chapters 1 and 2

            Prompto stared at the words written on his locker door. He pursed his lips and shook his head before opening the combination lock. He grabbed the book he needed for the day and slammed his locker shut only to stare at the words a little longer. He tried to rub the words off with his thumb, but he only managed to make his thumb a little dark. Prompto rubbed his stomach as he walked away, trying hard to not let the words hurt him. He worked too hard to let a word like ‘Fatty’ bring him down.

            When Prompto walked into the classroom, he saw a very familiar sight of Noctis sitting at his desk surrounded by five girls. They were all talking to him about hanging out after school and when Prompto walked closer Noctis’s droopy eyes lit up a little and he smiled.

“Hey, Prom.”

“Hey, Noct, ladies.” Prompto said with a smile. The one girl with artificial highlights rolled her eyes and crossed her arms when the other girls greeted Prompto.

The girl leaned on Noctis’s desk, blocking Prompto from his view. “Prince, did you want to come with us to the mall?”

“Nah,” Noctis waved his hand. “Prompto and I have plans today.”

“Oh, well how about this weekend then?”

Noctis hummed as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. “Probably not. I’m pretty busy.”

“Well, here, call me if you change your mind.” She said, placing a piece of paper with her number on his desk. She gave him a smile before walking with the other girls following.

            Prompto straddled his chair so he could face Noctis. “Amara seems as adamant as ever.”

“Yeah.” Noctis sighed. “If it’s not her it’s another girl.”

Prompto chuckled. “None of them appeal to you?”

“Not really.” Noctis said looking out the window. “You still coming over after school?”

“Definitely. Gotta get my honor back from our last gaming marathon.”

Noctis snorted. “As if you’d beat me”

“We’ll see.” Prompto smiled.

            The rest of the school day was simple and boring. Noctis fell asleep through most of the classes leaving Prompto alone and bored. However, when that last bell rung, both jumping up from their seats and heading out the classroom.

“I gotta stop at my locker.” Prompto said. “I don’t want to lug these books around.”

“I didn’t know you had a locker.” Noctis said raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Prompto sighed rubbing his neck. “My shoulders started hurting carrying all my books back and forth so I asked for one.”

“It wouldn’t be a problem if you’d just take the ride I offer.”

Prompto mumbled. “I don’t want to bother Ignis more than I already do.”

“I’ve told its fine. He doesn’t mind giving you a ride home and neither do I.” Noctis said patting Prompto’s back. “Come on, let’s drop your stuff off and get out of here.”

“Why don’t you go ahead and I’ll meet you at the car. It’s in the next building so I’ll just run over real quick.”

“It’s no problem, I’ll walk with you.”

“No, really it’s all good.” Prompto said smiling and stepping back. “You go ahead and I’ll catch up.”

            Before Noctis could respond, Prompto sprinted away. The last thing Prompto wanted Noctis to see was the crap being written on locker almost daily now. He made it to his locker finding the janitor scrubbing on it.

“Um, excuse.” Prompto said and the old man stepped to the side. Prompto made quick work dumping his unneeded books in his locker. He gave the janitor a wave before running off. The old man always came by to wash the nasty words off his locker and even reported it for Prompto although nothing has been done to catch the culprit.

            Prompto ran out to the front of the school were a small group had gathered and he had a feeling it was around the Prince’s car. He made his way around the crowd to find Noctis leaning against the car and next to him was a man that Prompto had never met before. He was tall and wearing a military uniform. He had wide shoulders, hair that was pulled back and shaved at the sides, and a scruffy goatee. His arms was crossed as he stood between the crowd of teens and the Prince. Noctis spotted Prompto and waved for him to hurry, but as he sprinted up to them, the bodyguard glared at him. Prompto froze staring up at the bodyguard with heated cheeks.

“Gladio, he’s my friend.”

“’bout time.” He grumbled uncrossing his arms. “Get in.”

“R-right!” Prompto said and hopped in the backseat with Noctis.

            “Hey, where’s Ignis?” Prompto asked.

“A meeting came up so he asked Gladio to pick us up.” Noctis said. Gladio climbed in to the driver’s seat and glanced back at them. Prompto dropped his eyes and started messing with his thumbs.

“Where am I dropping the kid off at?” Gladio said.

“My _friend’s_ name is Prompto, and he’s coming over to my place.” Noctis snapped.

Gladio waited a minute before letting out a soft grunt and putting the car into gear. Prompto pulled out his camera and looked out the window as Noctis leaned over to take a nap. Prompto took several shots of the city as they passed, and some people walking along the street as well. He snuck a picture of Noctis with his mouth open and giggled to himself. They were at a stop light when Prompto felt goosebumps and looked up to see Gladio staring at him in the mirror. They both quickly looked away. The car started moving again, so Prompto took another peek and found himself staring out the corner of his eye the rest of the drive.

aaaa

            “Wake up, Princess.” Gladio said loudly. Prompto raised his head from his camera and found them parked in the building’s garage. Noctis groaned as he stretched before getting out with Prompto following. When he went to step out though, his foot caught Noctis’s book bag and he yelped losing his balance. He fell face first into some hard and warm. He felt hands wrap around his upper arms to help him get steady. He pulled back and found himself staring at a wide chest. His face burned as he hopped back, tripping again on his own feet this time and falling on his butt.

Noctis started laughing. “Did you forget how to walk?”

Prompto felt his face getting redder when a large hand lowered in front of him. He looked up at Gladio, who was currently bent over with what seemed to be a slight smile. Prompto took his hand and was lifted up like he weighed nothing. He yelped again regaining his balance.

            “Uh, thanks.” Prompto mumbled.

“Are you hurt?” Gladio asked.

“N-no I’m fine.”

“Good.” Gladio said turning around. Noctis and Prompto grabbed their bags and followed him to the elevator when Noctis spoke.

“Hey, Gladio, you mind getting us some food?”

“I’m not your servant. And if you wanted food you should have said something on the way home.”

“Prompto forgot his lunch today.” Noctis said and Prompto glared at him a little. “I wasn’t really thinking about it until now. He won’t ask for anything, but I guess he fell because he wasn’t feeling well.”

“Noctis what are—”

            “Fine, what do you want?” Gladio sighed.

“No really, you don’t have to get anything.” Prompto said waving his hands.

“See what I mean. Just some burgers should be fine.” Noctis said. “Thanks Gladio, I owe you one.”

Gladio simple grunted and walked back to the car as the got into the elevator. Once the doors shut Prompto glared at Noctis. “Why did you do that?”

“Because you didn’t eat today.” Noctis said and frowned. “You’re been forgetting your lunch a lot lately. Is everything okay? At home I mean, are you running out of money this month?”

“No, everything is fine. I’m just stressed out with school and its getting to my head.” Prompto sighed. “Sorry for worrying you.”

“Nothing to apologize for.” Noctis shrugged his shoulders then smiled. “So, everything is okay right?”

“Yeah, man.” Prompto said with a big smile.

Noctis stared at him for a moment with his normal frown. “Prom, you know you can tell me anything right?”

“What’s there to tell? You know everything about me.” Prompto chuckled looking away.

“No I don’t. I want you to tell me the truth about something okay.” Noctis said and Prompto gripped his covered wrist giving a slight nod. “Prom, are you gay?”

            “Wh-what?” Prompto shouted, face turning beet red as he took a step back.

“Relax, I’m not going to make fun of you for it or anything like that. I would never do that to you. But it is true right? You can tell me.”

Prompto bit his lip and nodded. “How…did you know?”

“You’re a terrible flirt. You try too hard and never call any of the girls that actually give you their number. And I’ve noticed the way you look at the guys at school more than the girls. And how you were staring at Gladio basically the whole ride here.”

“You were sleeping.”

“I’m good feigning it.” Noctis smiled and Prompto looked down.

            “You won’t tell him will you?” Prompto asked

“Of course not!” Noctis said. “I would never do that to you, Prom. Although…” Noctis smirked opening his apartment door. “…convincing you do it yourself is another story.”

“Noct.” Prompto groaned.

Noctis chuckled tossing his bag on the floor. “Come on, let’s get a round of Kings Knight in before Gladio gets back.”

aaaa

            Several times over the next two weeks, Gladio picked them up from school and even gave Prompto a ride home a couple of times. Prompto started calling him ‘big guy’ which always gave him a nod in return. Prompto tried not to think too much about Gladio or the fact a crush had grown for the slighter older man. The way Gladio’s voice got deeper when he talked to Prompto, or small pats on his back that made his body burn, or even the occasional smile that Gladio threw his way when he did something goofy. Gladio even started asking if Prompto remembered to bring his lunch, which Noctis usually answered for him. If he didn’t then Gladio wouldn’t even hesitate to buy him something to eat. Deep down though, he knew Noctis must have told Gladio to be nicer or else he wouldn’t be treating Prompto this way.

            The words on his locker started to get worse. It was also to the point they weren’t even washing off anymore. He was called to the office about it to talk to an administrator, but he couldn’t give them anything to help. One of them asked if he was doing it for attention which threw him off. He assured them that he wasn’t writing those things himself, but the looks he was given told him that they didn’t believe him. He was sent back to class.

            Noctis pestered him why he was called to the office, but he told the prince that it was just a misunderstanding about some paperwork his parents sent in. That seemed to settle the Noctis a little bit.

“We’re still going to the arcade right?” Noctis asked.

“Totally.” Prompto smiled.

“Can we come along?” Amara asked. She had walked up behind Noctis with three other girls from class.

“It’s kind of our hang out day.” Prompto said and Amara glared.

“I’m not talking to you.” Amara snapped.

“What Prompto said.” Noctis said. “Maybe next time.”

“You always say that though.” Amara whined and Noctis just shrugged.

Prompto leaned in and whispered. “Noct why don’t we bring them along this time? Maybe they’ll be fun. You know a couple of cute ones will come along. Maybe one will catch your eye?”

“They’re just going to be hanging off me the whole time.”

“Hey, man, the Prince’s duty is to his citizens. Even if it’s making a group of girls happy for a couple of hours.” Prompto teased and Noctis rolled his eyes before turning to the group.

“Fine. Meet us at the MoogleMoogle Arcade after school.”

The girls cheered and said thanks. Amara gave Noctis a wink before the group finally left them be.

            “So are you sure none of them are your type? Junia is pretty cute.”

Noctis stared out the window. “No. Other than you know who, have you found anyone else that’s your _type_?”

“Man I’m falling hard.” Prompto dropped his head on Noctis’s desk.

“That so?”

Prompto frowned. “I really shouldn’t, but you know it’s just so…” A faint blush peeked his cheeks and Noctis chuckled. “I can’t talk about it here.”

“I get it. But later, you can give me all the details.”

Prompto smiled up at Noctis and whispered. “Thanks man, for not throwing me to the side or beating me up.”

“Prompto, you’re my best friend. I’d never let something like _that_ get in the way. Besides…” Noctis sighed looking around the room. “…let’s talk about this later. I got something important to tell you anyways.”

“Oh?” Prompto perked up “I do like secrets.”

“Well you’re going to love this one.”

aaaa

            Prompto made his usual trip to his locker and saw the words stained across it. He opened his locker and found a piece of paper inside with ‘FATASS’ written on it. He notice a shadow from the other side and flipped it over. It was a picture of him from a previous school when he was younger. How somebody found it was beyond him. He crumpled it up and tossed it in the nearest trashcan. He threw his whole book bag inside and slammed the door shut. Now he stared at more hurtful words. ‘You should lose more weight fatty’. ‘Your muffin top is showing’. ‘Mr. Jiggles’.

            He wiped the tears brimming at his eyes and turned to walk away. He wasn’t going to let the words beat him again. He wouldn’t let this get to him this time. Deep down though, it still hurt more than anything else.

            Making it to Noctis’s car was a challenge since all Prompto wanted to do now was run home and hide. He didn’t want to go to the arcade anymore, he just wanted to be alone. But when he got to the car and saw Gladio leaning against it with his arms crossed, he knew it would be better to be around his friends than to be alone.

“Hey big guy!” Prompto shouted with a wave. Gladio gave him a nod and walked around the car so Prompto hopped into the back. Noctis was already sleeping, or at least Prompto thought he was.

“Prompto, did you eat today?” Gladio asked.

Prompto flushed a little. “Y-yeah.”

Gladio seemed to be staring at him, frowning in the mirror, but then looked ahead at the road. “Ignis is cooking tonight and invited you. We can stop to get you a snack though if you’re hungry.”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Prompto said quietly.

            The rest of the ride to the arcade was in silence, and when they arrived, there was already a group of girls outside waiting. Gladio parked the car and they all got out. The girls waved, greeting Noctis and Gladio. Prompto waved back nonetheless. Noctis and Prompto led the way in, getting there coins for the games and heading to a shooter game first. The moment they started playing, the girls were cheering for Noctis to win. When Noctis lost, the awed quietly then asked for a rematch. Noctis lost again. Prompto celebrated by jumping up and smiling around, but was glared at by the girls so he turned back to the game. Noctis started another game and they began shooting their targets. The girls were shouting for Noctis to win again, but neither were paying too much attention.

            Prompto was on streak when a warm breath hit his ear. “You’re not as good as you think you are, fatty.”

Prompto froze wide eyed, missing his shot. He looked back at the group of girls but all of them were looking at Noctis. Gladio was standing on Noctis’s other side keeping watch, but he knew it was a female voice. He was sure one of them said it. He went to turn back when he spotted Amara glaring at him. He ignored her and started shooting again, missing some of his targets. Noctis ended up winning, but he frowned at Prompto who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. They moved on to a racing game next, and after Noctis won, Amara wanted to race next. Prompto gave her his chair.

            Each game after that he seemed to be pushed to the side so the girls could play against Noctis. When they got to another game, Prompto went ahead and let the others play earning a frown from the prince, so he pointed to the back.

“I’m going to the restroom.” Prompto said and hurried away. He really did want to be alone right now. He wished he hadn’t suggested bringing the girls along, but he couldn’t do anything about it now.

            Prompto slipped inside the bathroom and went to the sink to wash his face. He heard the door open up and rubbed his neck when he felt someone behind him. He quickly spun around finding Gladio standing there looking down at him.

“Hey big guy, what’s up?”

“Are you okay?” Gladio asked.

“Yeah, totally.” Prompto said with a big smile.

“What did that girl say to you?” He asked, glaring. “Did she threaten you?”

“What no…you saw who it was?” Prompto asked. “Who said it?”

“What did she say?”

Prompto sighed leaning back on the sink. He quickly bent over to check for feet in the stalls before looking up at Gladio. “Don’t tell Noct this. There’s been someone at school messing with my locker. Writing things on it” He crossed his arms. “Anyways, she said something similar is all. It’s no big deal.”

Gladio stepped closer, gently gripping Prompto’s arm. “If it’s bothering you, then it is a big deal.” He moved closer, lifting Prompto’s chin with his other hand.

“Um, Gladio?”

“Has anyone told you have beautiful eyes.” Gladio’s voice was rough and low. “They’re very expressive and they give away your feelings. Like right now.” Prompto swallowed hard as Gladio leaned down, their lips almost touching. “You want to kiss me.”

            Prompto licked his lips and nodded. Gladio pushed forward kissing Prompto making him moan out. He grabbed Gladio’s shirt and felt the bodyguard’s large hands slide down his sides. Gladio grabbed Prompto’s ass earning a gasp, but Gladio slipped his tongue in as he pulled Prompto up to sit on the sink. Prompto wrapped his legs around Gladio’s waist his arms around the bigger man’s neck. Gladio slipped his hand up under Prompto’s shirt making him moan out.

            A loud buzzing noise caught their attention and they slowly pulled away. Gladio reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone to answer it.

“Yeah,” He growled. “Soon, I’ll gather them up and head over.”

Gladio made another grunt before hanging up and slipping his phone back in his pocket. “Ignis is starting dinner. Come on, let’s go get the princess.”

He pulled away, and Prompto reached out to grab him. “G-Gladio, about what just happened…”

“We’ll talk later.” Gladio said pulling away. Prompto watched as he left the bathroom before hopping off the sink. He fixed his clothes and hair before heading out.        

            The ride to Noctis’s apartment was quiet. Prompto was fiddling with his camera then his thumbs, then again with his camera. He didn’t risk looking up at Gladio the entire time even as they entered the apartment. Prompto sat down on the couch and Noctis plopped down next to him.

“Is everything alright?” Noctis asked. “You seem off about something.”

Prompto made sure Gladio wasn’t nearby before whispering. “Gladio kissed me.”

“Seriously!” Noctis shouted and Prompto hushed him. “Sorry. He seriously kissed you?”

“Yeah, when I went to the bathroom. He followed me and we were talking then…he kissed me. And I kissed him back, but we didn’t get a chance to talk because Ignis called. I don’t know where it all came from.” Noctis looked away and bit his lip. Prompto furrowed his brow. “Noct?”

Noctis cleared his throat. “I didn’t think he’d act so fast.”

“Noctis, what did you do?” Prompto asked.

“I may have accidently told him you liked him.”

“Noctis!” Prompto shouted standing up.

“I didn’t mean too. Hear me out Prom.” Noctis groaned. “Last week, after we dropped you off, Gladio asked me if you were dating anybody. I told him no and joked around asking if he wanted to date you. It was the first time I ever saw him blush. So I asked him if he was interested in you because you might be interested in him. I realized when I said it I had fucked up and told him I didn’t mean to say anything. But he said he was. Interested I mean.”

“Very interested.” Gladio said making both teens jump. Prompto turned around to find Gladio standing in the dining room. “Noctis, give us a minute.”

“Um, sure.” He said getting up. Prompto watched his friend disappear into the kitchen.

            Gladio pointed to the couch and the both sat down on it. Gladio nudged Prompto’s knee with his own before grabbing the younger man’s hand. “I’ve seen you staring and I know you have seen me doing the same. At first I thought you were some annoying kid trying to use Noctis, but after a couple of days I knew I was wrong. I see someone who cares deeply for his friend. Someone who has a bright smile, expressive eyes, and a personality that can’t be beaten down. I was confused at first, but then that confusion turned to longing. I had to see you more and talk to you. I even went out of my way to get Ignis to let me pick you guys up from school. I wanted to be with you more.”

            Prompto’s face had turned a deep red from the confession and he squeezed Gladio’s hand. “Does that mean you want to date me?”

“Yeah,” Gladio said lowly. Prompto wiggled a little.

“You know I think you’re hot.” Prompto admitted. “And when you talk I always shiver. When you go out of you way to make sure I’m okay or ask how my day was, that always meant the world to me because nobody else ever asks me those things. I know you’re a good person or else Noctis would have told me, but I want to get know you myself Gladio.”

“I’d like that, too.” Gladio whispered. “How about a date on Friday?”

“Yeah. That sounds great.” Prompto said with a smile. He bit his lip before slowly leaning in. Gladio growled as he moved in to kiss Prompto making him yelp a little from the sudden rush. Gladio smirked into the kiss, but was gentle and slowly pulled away.

“You test my control you know that?”

Prompto laughed. “Really?”

Gladio nodded before pecking Prompto on the forehead. “Let’s go see if Ignis needs help. Or at least need us to pull Noctis out of the way.”

            Prompto laughed as he got up and skipped over to the dining area. He was ready to ask to do something when he froze in the kitchen doorway. Ignis had Noctis pinned against the fridge. Ignis had Noctis pinned and was _kissing_ him. Ignis was kissing Noctis and Noctis was moaning. Gladio cleared his throat and Ignis pulled away glaring, but noticed Prompto standing there and muttered something as he backed away. Noctis was disheveled, but faced Prompto like he normally would and he scratched the back of his head.

“So yeah, remember when I said I had a secret I wanted to tell you?”

aaaa

            Prompto stretched when he got home after his morning run. He was floating on cloud nine that morning as he got ready for school. Gladio had drove him home the night before and kissed him again. Their first official date was a few days away and Prompto couldn’t wait. He really thought nothing could bring him down as he went to school. He was dead wrong. When he got to school, he had strange feeling that people were giving him weird looks, some were laughing while others were making disgusted faces at him. He stepped inside the school and saw a couple of teachers tearing papers off the walls and throwing them in trash cans.

            They couldn’t hide what Prompto already saw though. They bad print outs of his make out session with Gladio in the arcade bathroom. There was a black circle covering most of Gladio’s face, but his own was clear and on each paper was the word ‘FAG’ typed out. Prompto felt his eyes watering up as he made his way down to his locker where the same word was spray painted. He grabbed his bag out and ran to his classroom, keeping his head down. His body was shaking and his felt sick to his stomach. He could feel everyone staring at him. Prompto wanted to lay his head down when he got to his desk, but when he sat down he felt empty. His desk had ‘FAT FAGGOT’ carved into it. He felt sick and his head was spinning. He just wanted the earth to open up and swallow him right then and there.

            “Prompto.” A hand on his shoulder made him flinch. He slowly looked up at Noctis who was glaring, but he knew the prince wasn’t made at him. Noctis squeezed Prompto’s shoulder. “I’m going to find out who did this.”

“It’s okay.” Even as the words came out, Prompto’s voice shook and tears ran down his cheeks. “I just hope this doesn’t get Gladio in trouble.”

“It’s not okay.” Noctis snapped. “None of this is okay. I’m not going to stand here and watch my best friend get bullied. This isn’t the first time right? How long has this been going on?”

Prompto wiped his nose with his sleeve. “A couple of months now. It was only words being written on my locker, nothing else, so I didn’t want you to worry about it.”

“I could have stopped it.” Noctis said.

“The teachers weren’t able to find out who was doing and they even thought I was doing it myself for attention.” Prompto’s laugh turned into a sob. “Why I am I freak?”

Noctis’s grip tightened and his glare deepen. “You’re not a freak.”

“Prince Noctis, please take your seat.” Their teacher called. The class had started and they hadn’t even realized it, but instead of sitting down, Noctis faced the teacher crossing his arms.

“Prompto needs a new desk.” Noctis ordered.

“It’s not broken.” She said eyeing them both.

“No, but what’s written on it is reason enough.”

“I’ll have one brought in after class.” She said. “Please take your seat.”

            Noctis kissed his teeth then proceeded to grab Prompto’s desk, pick it up, and throw it through the window, shattering it. He turned to glare at his teacher. “Prompto needs a new desk. Bill my father for the window.”

Everyone stared wide eyed at the prince as he turned to face everyone in the classroom. “Prompto is my closest friend, practically family. If you bully him, _hurt him_ , your attacking me too. So let me make this clear, if anybody messes with Prompto again you’ll be answering to me and my glaive. The person who did hurt him will be caught and they will be facing the consequences. Spread _that_ around campus and make sure everybody knows.”

            Noctis was sent to the principal’s office for damaging school property so he gave his desk to Prompto. Nobody would even look at Prompto for the rest of the day.  News of what happened spread like wild fire and everyone knew about it by the end of the day. Prompto was nervous walking to his locker, but when he got to it, he was surprised. There was a girl painting over the nasty words.

“Hey Junia.” The girl turned to give Prompto a small smile.

“Hey Prompto. Sorry, I thought you had already grabbed you things so I started painting it for you.” She said looking down.

“Do you know who did this?” He asked.

She shook her head. “I wish I did. The art club got together during lunch and we decided to do what we can to help out.” She looked down. “My brother was gay. In our last school he got bullied so bad that he… well my parents decided to move because of it. If I had realized you were being bullied, I would have done something sooner.”

“It’s alright. The gay thing didn’t come out until today.” Prompto laughed a little.

“Doesn’t matter. Bullying is bullying.” She said looking up. “The art club is going around campus making sure all those photos have been thrown away. We got the music and math club involved too. Their trying to find out who did his to you.”

“That’s really kind of you guys, but you don’t have to do all of this. If you’re scared of Noct, he won’t do anything if you weren’t involved.”

“It’s not about that.” Junia said. “It’s about us looking out for each other. We may not know each other that well, but I know you’re a good person and you don’t deserve what’s happened to you.”

“Thanks, Junia.” Prompto said. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and snorted. “The royal highness is waiting out front to pick me up.”

“I heard he got suspended.” Junia laughed.

“Yeah for like a week.” Prompto said. “I don’t think his father is too happy right now.”

Junia chuckled again then pointed at his locker. “Careful not to get paint on you.”

            He tossed his stuff in his locker and thanked Junia again before pulling his phone out to check the message. He frowned, staring at it.

“What’s wrong?”

“Noct wants me to meet him in the principal’s office.” He said walking away.

            It didn’t take him long to get there and he found Noctis sitting in a chair across from the principal with Ignis standing at his side.

“Ah Prompto, please take a seat.” Ignis said. There was an empty chair next to Noctis so sat down there. “Now that we’re all here. You’ve been made aware of Prompto’s situation.”

“I have.” The principal responded. “It was concluded that Prompto had been writing on his locker to get attention.”

“And who determined this?” Ignis asked. “You? The teachers?”

“We couldn’t find evidence of anybody else writing on it and Prompto never reported it. A janitor did.”

“Did it ever occur to you that Prompto might have been scared to talk to you? Or perhaps he wouldn’t know who was doing it either? Maybe you should have done a better job of looking. Matters not. The Kingsglaive have opened up an official investigation as one of their own members was a target in this fiasco as well. You will not hinder their investigation nor will your staff. You should urge you students to cooperate as well.”

            “All this just for one student being picked on.” The principal scoffed.

Noctis stood up. “Prompto is a cherished friend of mine. He’s also been accepted to train for the Kingsglaive after he graduates. He has a great future ahead of him. If this is how you under mind your students, I think a new principal is in order for this school.”

“You can’t fire me, Prince Noctis.” He said with a smile.

“Maybe not.” Ignis spoke up. “However we do have a great deal of influence over the schools in Insomnia. I’ll make a note to bring this issue up with the Board in our next meeting. You may want to start looking for another job. I believe this conversation is over. Prince, Prompto, shall we?”

            Prompto stood up and followed them out of the office and down the hallway when Ignis spoke again. “Security footage has been taken from the arcade you were at yesterday and is being reviewed at the moment. We should find out who took the pictures in a few more hours.”

“Is Gladio in trouble?” Prompto asked quietly.

“Only for his lack of discretion. His job is still safe.” Ignis said.

“Good, I’d hate for this to hurt him.”

“Gladio’s not bother by it.” Noctis said. “He’s worried about you though. I bet he’s pacing around the car right now.”

“He’s here?” Prompto yelped.

“I would not allow him to come in.” Ignis stated. “He’s far too hot-tempered to deal with politics.”

“A meeting with a school principal isn’t politics.” Noctis mumbled.

“No, but any meeting involving the King or Prince is.” Ignis retorted stepping out the front door.

            The car was sitting in the lot and as Ignis had said, Gladio was pacing back and forth. When he spotted them though, he jogged straight to them. Gladio cupped Prompto’s cheek and pressed his forehead against Prompto’s.

“I’m so sorry. We’ll get this guy I promise.” Gladio growled.

“It’s alright.” Prompto smiled. “I’m more worried about Noctis throwing my desk out the window.”

Gladio snorted as Ignis huffed. “An un-princely act.”

“Gotta stand up for my friend somehow.”

“There were more eloquent ways of doing so.” Ignis snapped. Prompto ignored their bickering as Gladio pulled him into a tight hug. Everything was going to be okay. Right?

aaaa

            They figured out who did it and honestly Noctis and Prompto weren’t all that surprised. They watched the video from the arcade as Prompto headed to the bathroom. Amara had started following him, but slipped into the women’s bathroom right after she looked around. Gladio had appeared a few seconds later going into the bathroom. Amara had slipped out and slowly pushed the men’s bathroom door open. It wasn’t much, but she had pulled out her phone and placed it in the door.

            The next day, they brought the evidence to the school administrators who called Amara into the office. Her parents, Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis were all waiting when she walked in. She wasn’t wearing what she normally did, a skirt and bright shirt. Instead she had on blue jeans and a grey hoodie a little too big for her. She glared between them and crossed her arms.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“Amara, we have some questions for you.” Ignis said. “Please sit.”

“No, I’m good standing up.”

“Amara sit down!” Her father snapped. She didn’t even flinch when he stood up, but before he could reach her, Gladio intercepted him. “Calm down.”

Her father pulled back, still scowling. Amara walked to the wall where nobody was standing and stopped there putting her hands into her hoodie pocket. “Well?”

            Ignis showed her the video from the arcade. “You were the one to take the photos.”

Amara glared at Prompto. “It worked out better than what I was going to do. I was just going threaten the ‘fatso’ to stay away from the prince, but humiliating him seemed to be so much better. His face when he saw those pictures was priceless.”

Noctis stormed up to her. “Why did you do it?”

            Prompto walked up closer, standing next to the prince as Amara spoke up. “I couldn’t get near you if he was around. You never paid attention to anybody except for him, hung with nobody except for _him_!” She snapped, staring wide eyed at Noctis. “I wanted you for myself. I want you to be mine.”

As she ranted Gladio moved closer, he could see the switch in her eyes, but before he could do anything, she pulled a large knife out of her hoodie pocket. Gladio wrapped his arm around Noctis and covered him as Amara swung the knife. Gladio pulled them both back at the last second, but grunted when the knife came down over his face.

“Gladio!” Prompto yelled and Amara swung around slashing at Prompto. He stumbled over his own feet as his arm was cut open and Amara dropped onto him. He felt a burning sensation in his shoulder as Amara stabbed him and he cried out. Amara pulled the knife out and went to stab him again when Ignis grabbed her wrist and pulled the blade out of her hand. She started screaming, punching Prompto in the stomach, then Ignis in the face, but he didn’t let go as he tried to catch her arm. When she struck him again, he punched her in the stomach.

            “Amara!” Her mother screamed as she fell forward into Ignis’s arms.

“I apologize for my roughness, but she was becoming increasingly unstable.” Ignis said. “I’ll have her admitted for a mental evaluation before she goes in for questioning.”

“Prompto.” Gladio gasped as he knelt beside the blonde. He carefully pressed his hand on the wound making Prompto whimper. “I know, love, but we have to slow the bleeding.”

“Your face.” Prompto whimpered. Gladio had a deep gash over his left eye and cheek.

“I’ll be okay. I heard scars are sexy.” Gladio said with a wink. Prompto laughed a little before hissing in pain. “We’re going to get you to a hospital, okay.”

Prompto nodded and Noctis knelt down next to him. “I’m so sorry Prom.”

“Hey man, it’s all good.” Prompto smiled. “Didn’t you hear? Gladio said scars are sexy.”

“It’s not funny Prompto, she could have killed you.”

“Man you missed my mad tripping skills. No way should could have killed me.”

“You’re an idiot.” Noctis chuckled.

“You love me, admit it.” Prompto mumbled.

“Only on Thursdays.”

“Well what do you know?” Prompto laughed, “Its Thursday.”

“Lucky you.” Noctis said.

Prompto looked at Gladio. “Yeah lucky me.”

aaaa

            When Prompto woke up, he was cold and a little woozy. He groaned rubbing his face when a familiar voice spoke. “Look who’s finally awake”

“Hey big guy.” Prompto whispered looking at Gladio sitting in the chair by his bed. He had a bandage above and below his left eye. “Was I sleeping?”

“Yeah, you got out of surgery a few hours ago. They’ll release you in a couple of days. When you’re fully healed, I’m take you out to eat the best meal of your life.”

“Oh yeah, our date.” Prompto mumbled. “Sorry. I ruined our plans.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Gladio said grabbing Prompto’s hand. “If anything I should be saying sorry. If I had done my job right, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt in the first place.”

“Not your fault, you were protecting Noct.” Prompto mumbled. “Hey, did you know he and Ignis were together.”

“Yeah I knew.”

“How long have they been together?”

Gladio hummed. “About a year now, officially anyways. Why the sudden interest?”

“Will we have to hide like they do?” Prompto asked.

“No. We can be out in the open unless you don’t want us to be.”

“I want us to be happy.” Prompto sighed. “Do you think we’ll be together that long?”

“Hey,” Gladio said squeezing Prompto’s hand. “The drugs are making your head fuzzy. And if you must know, yeah. I want to be with you for as long as possible. But our relationship has just started why don’t we take it a day at a time for now?”

“That’s sounds good.” Prompto mumbled closing his eyes. “Gonna take a nap now.”

Gladio leaned over and placed a kiss on Prompto’s forehead. “Go ahead. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”


	4. No Love, No Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is an omega who has always failed in his training, but then he along with others are liberated from a Niflheim facility. He' eventually introduced to the Prince's pack and has been accepted to stay temporarily. Wanting to prove himself, Prompto tries to please his alphas only he's not doing any better than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New oneshot with A/O dynamics. Omega Prompto, Alpha Ignis, Noctis, and Gladio. This will have at least one more part to it (maybe two more).

            When Prompto woke up in the bare white room, he didn’t think that today would be unlike any other. He sat patiently on his hard mat on the floor waiting for the doctors to come in and run give him his injections, or to continue his training, but they never did. Maybe he was being given a leisure day. They were rare and far between, but every once in a while he’d be allowed to go outside for a few hours. He had been good lately so he was really hoping to see the sun today.

            Prompto brought his knees up and his foot hit the bump under the thin sheet he was allowed to use to stay warm. He pulled the sheet back to grab the fat yellow Chocobo plushie he had been given by a nice lady. It was the only thing he had ever owned and he cherished it very much, but he had to keep it hidden from the doctors and trainers or they would take it away. He didn’t know how he would do it first since his room was small and only had a sleeping mat, sheet, and a toilet off to the side. He figured out that if he bunched his sheet to the side and placed the chocobo under it, that nobody noticed it. The woman hadn’t been there long and she always seemed to stop by at odd times when nobody else was supposed to be there. He hoped she came by today.

            Time was never a concept Prompto was good at understanding. Being stuck in a room for days, even weeks on end without anything except a plushie and his daily examinations and training made it hard for him to keep track of anything. However, he knew something wasn’t right. His stomach was grumbling and no one had been by yet. Usually he would’ve been sent to the kitchen to cook along with the other omegas for the alpha soldiers. After they ate he was allowed a few scrapes afterwards.  Yet he was still here. He hugged his chocobo tightly wondering what he had done wrong. He laid on his side, staring at the door, waiting for it to open.

            Prompto had fallen asleep. The only reason he knew this was because an alarm had woken him up. It was blaring. Prompto wondered if this was another test and how he was supposed to pass it. He went for the door, but found that it was still secured so he went back to his mat and wrapped his pillow around his head. It seemed to take forever before the alarm suddenly shut off. He wondered what it had been about, but his stomach was becoming more of a problem. Why hadn’t anybody come so he could eat? He was starting to wonder if this was a punishment for something he did wrong or if he was too slow the day before. He ran through the events from yesterday, but couldn’t recall messing up on anything. Maybe he had some bad test results.

            All his thoughts came to a screeching halt when the door clicked. Prompto wasn’t sure he should feel dread or relief. Dread. He felt dread when strange men came into the room holding weapons. Their outfits were black and grey with hoods covering their heads. Prompto backed up against the wall hugging his chocobo tighter. Then a man with short hair, an opened jacket and sheathed sword in his hand walked in. Prompto could tell he was in charge and an alpha. He wasn’t sure what to do. Was this another test? Was he supposed to present to the strange alpha? Bare is his neck? His fangs? Prompto stayed still on the mat, curled up and holding his chocobo as he pressed into the wall.

            The man took slow steps closer before he stopped inches away. Prompto slowly looked up at him.

“Are you hurt?” The man asked and it threw Prompto off.

Prompto looked between the alpha and his soldiers. “N-no. Who are you?”

“My name is Cor. I’m from Lucis.”

“Lucis?” Prompto asked. “What’s that?”

Cor gave him a small smile before kneeling down, still facing Prompto. “My home. That’s where we’re all from.” He waved at his soldiers who seemed to have relaxed. “Where’s your home?”

Prompto squeezed the chocobo a little tighter glancing around the room. “This is my home.”

“Have you always been here?”

            Prompto hummed closing his eyes. “When I was little, my father kept me somewhere else, but then he got mad at me one day. He sent me here. He comes to visit every once in a while. When I do well with my training he lets me go outside, but… I’m not very good at most tasks.”

Cor hummed. “Would you like to go outside now?

“Oh absolutely!” Prompto shouted with a big smile, but then his face dropped and his shoulders slummed. “But I’m not allowed to. I haven’t been given permission.”

“I’m giving you permission.” Cor said standing up. He reached his hand out in front of Prompto. “I’ll take you outside.”

Prompto hesitated before looking up at Cor. “Where’s Dr. Lancele?”

“You don’t have to worry about him anymore.” A female soldier spoke up. She removed her hood and smiled at Prompto.

“Miss Crowe!” He shouted holding up his chocobo. “I finally named him. I think Mr. Fluffy is perfect don’t you?”

“Absolutely, Prompto” She said. “Cor is a good friend of mine. We came here to move you to a new home. You and a few others here.”

Prompto swallowed hard. “B-but I’m not allowed to leave.”

“Which is why I came.” Cor said. “To take you away, so you can be free.”

Prompto bit his lip when Crowe walked up to him. “Prompto, you know that the people here are bad men and that they were hurting you?” Prompto dropped his gaze so she grabbed his shoulder gently. “You know that things here aren’t how they’re supposed to be?”

“What happened to Dr. Lancele?” Prompto asked again, more quietly.

“I took care of him and the others here.” Cor said. “I guarantee that you’re safe now. Safe with us.”

“Are there real chocobos in Lucis?” Prompto asked.

“Yes. We can take you to see them if you like.” Crowe said.

Prompto’s smile lit up the room. He stood up with a hop, still holding his chocobo, and motioned towards Cor. “What kind of home will I have now?”

“A better one.” Cor said, patting Prompto’s back. “We have a long journey a head of us though.”

~~~~

            Lucis was huge. Prompto thought his home was big, but this place changed his perspective on the outside world. Traveling from Gralea to Lucis had been a long tiring trip and most of the time there was fighting involved. Prompto, along with a few other refugees were kept inside a covered truck so he didn’t get to see much. It was hard to sleep because they were constantly moving and they were cramped with little room in the truck. The Kingsglaive, Prompto soon learned they had preferred he call them, were resilient against the daemons of the night and monsters of the day.

            Traveling for weeks in a small cramped space had taken its toll on Prompto. He was used to cramped spaces, but moving and being around so many other people was making him anxious. His anxiety got so bad he had become ill at one point. He never really got over it either. He did seem to perk up when they entered Lucis and they were allowed to look outside more. The land seemed to change a lot from flat plans to mountains in the distance. They were going to stop by a chocobo farm, but as they were getting close the caravan was attacked by a few dualhorns. The truck with Prompto inside was turned over.

            The Kingsglaive were able to take the monsters out no problems and only one of the refugees got injured with a sprain wrist. It took about an hour to flip the truck over, but there were repairs that were needed to be done. Half of the Kingsglaive left to gather supplies and scout the area while the others stayed behind to do repairs. After about thirty minutes, Prompto asked if he could help out. The glaive members hesitated, but let him help mainly to keep his mind busy from the slowly passing time.

“Sabertucks!” Someone shouted and the glaives went on full alert surrounding the refugees. Prompto was pushed into the circle as a pack of sabertusks ran toward them. The Kingsglaive were dispatching them without much effort. The problem was, they weren’t used to protecting the group on their own.

            A sabertuck had made its way into the circle and jumped onto a woman. Prompto grabbed a rock and threw it at the sabertusk. It bared its fangs at Prompto as it jumped off the woman and charged at him instead. He gasped grabbing another rock and ran from it. He thought he was keeping his distance, but then he was suddenly tackled to the ground and he dropped his rock. Before he could comprehend what was happening, a sharp pain went through his ankle and he was being dragged across the ground. He screamed flailing his arms to grab a hold of anything.

            The second sabertusk that had been chasing him had caught up and bit his arm, and pulled him back. Prompto cried out. He was going to be ripped apart and eaten alive. There was a flash of blue above his head then the yelping of the sabertusk filled his ears. Before he knew it, the sabertusks were lying dead next to him.

“Are you alright?” A man with brown hair appeared above him.

Prompto sniffled, nodding as he slowly sat up. “Nyx!” Crowe called running towards them. “Is Prompto okay?”

“A couple of bites, but he’ll live.” Nyx said. Prompto looked down at his bloody ankle and his arm. The pain was pulsing, but he knew better than to complain. Nyx looked down at him. “Can you walk?”

            Prompto nodded. Crowe had made it up to them and helped Prompto up to his feet. He put his weight on his good leg as she placed his arm over her shoulders. Crowe helped him limp back to the truck. A couple of cars had returned and another was pulling up. Prompto saw Cor getting out of the front and storming over, yelling at people.

“Why is he mad?” Prompto asked quietly.

“Because Luche was left in charge and he didn’t do his job.” Nyx snapped, glaring at the other man then mumbled. “We were only gone for an hour. Couldn’t even protect a small group for that long.”

Prompto looked down. “I’m sorry. He shouldn’t be the one getting yelled at. I’m the one who got attacked.”

“You shouldn’t have been attacked in the first place.” Crowe said as they made it to the back of the truck. They made him sit down. Nyx had walked away as Crowe began bandaging his wounds. “Luche’s job was to protect you and the other refugees. Some sabertusks shouldn’t have even taken a minute to dispatch.”

Prompto nodded, keeping his mouth shut. Crowe was mad, he could tell and he didn’t want to make her madder. He just sat while she wrapped up his injuries and made him lay on the floor of the truck. Prompto dozed off amid all the noise outside.

~~~~~

            Insomnia was a massive city. The buildings were huge and Prompto was mesmerized. People were walking around freely, driving cars, talking on phones and so many other things. Prompto had seen a phone once when the doctor forgot to turn it off and it rung. Prompto kept asking questions about it to the point it was explained to him what it was and how it worked just so he would shut up.

            Prompto just couldn’t get over how huge Insomnia was. They had pulled up to the largest building he’d seen thus far and was led out of the truck to stretch. He held on tightly to his plushie as he climbed out of the truck and stretching his arms up. He felt the familiar wave of nausea hitting him and he felt his knees buckle, but strong hand grabbed him and held him up. Prompto glanced up at the glaive that had saved him. Nyx was intimidating and scared Prompto at first, but the glaive had a fun light side to him that Prompto appreciated.

“This one needs to see a doctor.” Nyx’s voice brought Prompto back.

“Oh sorry.” He mumbled straightening himself up.

“That’s alright.” Nyx assured him then turned to a man in a suit. “Scientia, we’ll have him do his registration in the infirmary.”

            Prompto looked around finally realizing that each of the refugees was being led away by a glaive and someone in a suit. The older man Nyx was talking to was writing on a clipboard like the doctors did back in Gralea.

“What’s his age?” The man asked as Nyx started leading them inside the building. Prompto listened as he limped along beside them.

“Prompto? How old are you?” Nyx asked.

“Almost twenty.” Prompto mumbled.

“Male. Blonde. Blue eyes.” Scientia spoke to himself. “Ranking?”

“Ranking?” Prompto mimicked getting a slight glare from the older man.

“He’s an omega.” Nyx imputed.

Scientia hummed. “We’ll have to find him suitable accommodations then. The Dens around Insomnia may not take a Niflheim refugee so soon. Perhaps we can scout an alpha to take him in.”

“Let’s figure that out later.” Nyx said. “Prompto needs rest and medical care for now.”

            “Of course.” Scientia said putting his clipboard down. “My nephew and his pack do not have an omega yet. However I doubt the prince would want…” He eyed at Prompto for a moment, “someone of his background. I will confer with the King on the matter. He has been pushing for an heir, as well as the Amicitia family.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves now.” Nyx said, lips tight. He placed a hand onto Prompto’s back. “Don’t take what Scientia says personally. He finds almost everyone beneath him so he’s kind of a dick.”

“Crude as always.” Scientia responded sneering at Nyx who just smirked in response.

Prompto brought his chocobo up and hugged it tightly as he stopped walking. “I don’t like him. He’s like Dr. Lancele.”

Nyx froze and Scientia stopped as well. Nyx grabbed Prompto’s shoulders. “Scientia is an asshole, but he’s not a sadist. He won’t do anything to hurt you. Plus I’ll be there with you so you won’t have to worry about anything.”

Prompto nodded. “Where’s Crowe and Cor?”

“Cor had to report to the King and Crowe needed to help with one of the female refugees. Did you want one of them to accompany you instead?” Nyx asked.

Prompto shook his head. “I was just wondering.”

“Let’s get you and Mr. Fluffy inside then, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

~~~~

 

            Prompto had spent couple days in the infirmary under observation. They drew blood and ran tests which actually calmed him down. Tests were a sense of normalcy. His anxiety returned shortly after and it was to the point they wanted to give him medicine for it, however he refused to take it. Medicine always made him sicker. He’d rather just deal with whatever he has on his own.

            They treated his wounds from the sabertusks and gave him antibiotics. Crowe made time to visit him. He found it all very strange. The niceness he was receiving, the bed he was allowed to temporarily sleep on due to his injuries and the three meals he was given a day. The doctor said he was a little underweight which was strange to hear. When he was a child, he had managed to put on a considerate amount of weight despite being in the care of his father’s facility. He managed to lose it later on because of Dr. Lancele’s diet and his training regimen.

             The days had turned into a week and Prompto wondered if he had been tricked and this was another test. He watched the door, waiting for his father to come in and tell him that he had failed again. Prompto curled up and flinched when the door did open up. Cor was standing there, although this time he didn’t have his sword with him. Prompto sat up as the marshal entered the room without closing the door.

“Prompto, if you’re feeling up to it, there are some people I want you to meet.”

“Who?”

“A pack. They’re alphas, but I think it would be beneficial for you to live with a pack rather than we find a place for you to live on your own. Do you like the sound of that?”

“I don’t know.” Prompto mumbled. “I haven’t been doing too well with a lot of people.”

“They’re kind once they get to know you and they’ll help you adjust to living here. And there’s only three of them so you won’t be too overwhelmed.”

“Am I to be a breeder for them?” Prompto asked barely above a whisper.

            Cor was thrown off by the comment but answered carefully. “Only if you wish to be. You will have consent in everything you do in the pack. In fact you won’t have to mate or bond with them if you do not wish. You’re not their slave. This will be a good opportunity for a home for you.”

“Is it because I’m from Niflheim that nobody has taken me in?” Prompto mumbled.

“Unfortunately.” Cor nodded.

“What makes them any different?” Prompto asked.

“For one, the King has some influence over them.”

“Are they being forced to take me in?”

“No.” Cor said. “However, they haven’t accepted you yet, but that’s why I want you to meet them.”

“If they don’t accept me…” Prompto looked up, “does that mean I’ll be sent back?”

“To Niflhiem? Six, no Prompto. If anything, I’ll work it out so that you’re in my care.”

“Then why don’t you do that now?”

            Cor sighed. “I’m a busy man. I have responsibilities I must uphold and it would be difficult for me to care for you, but I will if there is no other choice. I want you to meet this pack first and decide if you want them.”

“I thought they need to want me?”

“They do, but it’s a two way street, _you_ have to like them as well.” Cor said. “So what do you say?”

“Sure, but Cor?” Prompto asked. “Who are they?”

Cor cleared his throat. “I don’t want to make you nervous, but I guess preparing you is better than throwing you in face first. It’s King Regis’s son, Prince Noctis and his two lovers, Gladiolus Amicitia and Ignis Scientia.”

“The Prince?” Prompto whimpered with wide eyes. “But are you sure? But I’m from Niflheim and I don’t have any worth or money or—”

“Prompto, relax.” Cor said. “The prince is a normal guy just like you. The only differences between the two of you is that he is an alpha and has a title.”

Prompto bit his lip thinking to himself for a minute. He finally nodded. “Okay, I want to meet them.”

~~~~

            Prompto hadn’t felt this nervous since the first time he failed in front of his father and it did not end well for him then. He looked up at the doors they were approaching and hugged Mr. Fluffy tighter. When they got closer, Cor knock on the door and waited for someone to say ‘Enter’. He opened the door up and led Prompto inside. The room was huge in Prompto’s eyes. It had a desk, some soft looking chairs and fireplace. The back wall was covered in books as well. It was like Dr. Lancele’s office except a lot bigger and more comforting.

            There was an older man sitting behind the desk with a grey beard and hair. He was wearing heavy looking clothes. In front of him stood a young man with black hair, wearing all black clothes. In one seat was man wearing glasses who looked similar to Scientia and in the other seat a large man that scared Prompto.

“Ah, Cor. I take it this is young Prompto?” The older man asked.

“Yes, your majesty.” Cor responded, bowing his head then smiled back at Prompto. “Prompto, this is King Regis.”

“Wait, so you haven’t even met him yet?” The young man scoffed looking back at the King. “And you expect me to just take him in just like that?”

“Noctis, this young man needs a home.”

“ _You_ just want me to have an heir.” Noctis snapped back. “And with a Niflheim omega? Really?”

“I’m not asking for an heir now. I’m not even asking you to pack bond with him. I’m asking that you only give this young man shelter and food.”

Noctis crossed his arms, looking back at Prompto who stepped behind Cor. Prompto felt the Prince eyeing him and looked down at himself. He was still wearing the light blue outfit from the infirmary and his right pant leg was still rolled up from when they changed his bandages earlier. Prompto risked looking back up. The two other men had stood up to give him a look over as well.

            Prince Noctis scratched the back of his head and sighed. “Ignis, Gladio?

“As long as he assists around the house and helps with the bills, I see no problem.” The man with glasses said.

“Gotta pull his weight.” The bigger man agreed, crossing his arms.

Noctis walked forward and Cor moved out of the way, fully exposing Prompto to the Prince. “Alright, you can stay with us. For now.”

Prompto blinked before giving them all a big smile. “Thank you!”

            Noctis seemed taken aback and looked away with slightly pink cheeks. “Yeah, whatever. Go get your things and we’ll head out.”

Prompto looked to Mr. Fluffy then to Cor who cleared his throat. “Prompto is ready to leave now.”

“I see.” The man with glasses spoke up. “We’ll have to supply his clothes as well. We should have room in the budget for that.”

“I’m okay with what I have.” Prompto said still smiling.

“One set of hospital clothes cannot constitute as an appropriate wardrobe.”

Prompto tilted his head to the side a little and Noctis spoke up. “What Ignis means is that you need more clothes.”

“Ignis.” Prompto mumbled then looked at the large man. “Gladio.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Oh sorry, the prince said your names, I was just figuring out… who was who.” Prompto said slowly looking down.

“Ah, we seemed to have forgotten our manners for introductions. I’m Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia as we call Gladio, and of course Noctis Caelum.”

“You got a last name?” Gladio asked and Prompto shook his head.

 “I didn’t get a chance to earn one before I was sent to a facility.” Prompto said. “Dr. Lancele said I wasn’t ready to be bred yet so I couldn’t take an alpha’s name either.”

            All three stared at him wide eyed and he immediately found the floor the most interesting thing in the room. Cor cleared his throat again before patting Prompto’s back. “You’re not in Niflheim anymore. I will find you a suitable last name by the time you’re fully registered.”

“Registered?” Prompto asked.

Cor nodded. “As a Lucian citizen. Remember, I told you this was your new home.”

Prompto gave him a small smile and nod. Noctis suddenly patted Prompto’s back making him grunt. “Alright let’s get moving.”

Kind Regis stood up smiling at all of them. Noctis and his pack bowed to the King. Prompto noticed Cor doing the same thing, so he quickly mimicked them.

            Cor led them out of the office and to an elevator. The trip down was quiet and as they walked out of the building, the sun made Prompto squint. He stopped taking a moment to feel the warmth on his skin. He closed his eyes, lifting his head up to the sky basking in the sun. The soft breeze made him shiver, but he enjoyed it. He opened his eyes after a few minutes to find them all staring at him again.

“Sorry.” He mumbled dropping his head.

“Quite alright.” Ignis said walking down the steps. “Shall we move along then?”

Prompto followed Noctis down the stairs to a waiting car. He turned to wave at Cor before getting into the backseat with the prince.

~~~~

            Before heading home, they stopped by a mall to buy some clothes for Prompto, but he wasn’t allowed to go inside. Ignis took quick measurements of his feet and returned about fifteen minutes later with a brand new pair of shoes. He handed the box to Prompto and had him try them on. Prompto smiled up at Ignis, thanking him as he stood up. Ignis then deemed him worthy of entering the mall, but eyed Mr. Fluffy.

“It would be best to leave your…toy in the car for now.” Ignis said.

Prompto bit his lip looking at his chocobo. He wanted to take Mr. Fluffy in with him, but he knew he would upset Ignis if he did. Prompto carefully placed Mr. Fluffy on the front seat and closed the door. Ignis locked the door and they all headed to the main doors.

            Prompto was amazed at how many stores were inside the mall and most of them were clothing stores. Ignis led the way to one store and told Prompto to find something he liked. He looked around, but he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to like or not. He glanced at Noctis who was sifting through a rack of clothes so he mimicked the prince. He was on his second rack when he spotted a black tank top with white lines crossing each other. He took the shirt over to Ignis and showed it to him.

“Is this one okay?”

“Do you like that one?” Ignis asked and Prompto nodded. “It’s fine then. Look for some more and we’ll have you try them on.”

Prompto walked away to complete his task. He found a red shirt, then a vest before joining Noctis where the pants were at. Noctis gave him a look before grabbing a pair of leopard pants and holding them out to Prompto.

“Do you like these?” Prompto asked, taking them.

“I think they suit you.” Noctis said and grabbed Prompto’s wrist. He led Prompto to the fitting room and pushed him into one telling him to change into the clothes.

            Prompto was quick in changing, but before he walked out of the fitting room, his eye caught the mirror. He stared at his reflection in the tank top and leopard pants. The clothes he’d ever worn was white or he’d without clothes period. Noctis knocked on the door making him flinch.

“You okay in there?”

“Y-yeah!” Prompto yelped and opened the door up. All three pack members were standing outside. Ignis raised a brow and Gladio smirked. Prompto wrapped his arms around himself wishing he had Mr. Fluffy right then.

Ignis stepped closer looking at a tag that was hanging from the pants. “These are quite… unique. Are you sure you wish to have these?”

“Prince Noctis picked them out.” Prompto said.

“Drop the prince.” Noctis said. “They look good on him. Let’s just get them.”

Ignis sighed rubbing his head. “How do they fit Prompto?”

Prompto hummed pulling the waistband out a little. “There kind of loose.”

“That’s alright. You need to gain some weight anyways. We’ll get a belt in the meantime.” Ignis said, yanking the tag off from the pants and shirt. Prompto grabbed the red shirt and vest as well, handing them over to Ignis. They walked to the register where the lady checked them out. She had to come around to get the security tags off Prompto’s clothes before they could leave. Ignis handed the bag to Prompto after payment was made.

            Ignis mentioned buying him a few pairs of pants and some more shirts later that week. He motioned for them to leave, but Noctis wanted a pretzel and led the way to the food court. On the way, Prompto was looking in at the different shops. Seeing the different clothes, colors, and stuffed animals made him want more, but he knew better. He knew he hadn’t earned anything, not even the clothes he was currently wearing. He didn’t know what was in store for him later and it made him unsure about his decision in staying with this pack.

            They were almost at the food court when Prompto spotted a pair of boots in the window and stopped. They were plain leather, but he really liked them for some reason.

“Hmm, those would go with that outfit better than those shoes.” Gladio’s voice spoke behind him, making him flinch. Prompto turned to find the bigger man extremely close. “Iggy, we’ll meet you at the food court, I’m going to get Prompto some boots.”

Ignis turned giving them both a stern look, so Prompto shook his head. “Th-that’s okay. What I have is more than enough.”

“Every man needs a good pair of boots.” Gladio said. “It’s easier for camping.”

Before Prompto could respond, Gladio pushed him into the store. He made Prompto sit as he looked for the pair similar to the ones in the window. Prompto didn’t have to wait long before Gladio brought three boxes over, each a different size. The first ones he tried were too big. When he tried to walk in them, his feet kept slipping inside and making him feel like he was going to trip. He turned to walk back to the seat when his foot slipped in his boot making him lose his balance. Prompto fell forward, but instead of hitting the ground, his face hit hard muscles.

            Gladio held onto Prompto’s arms as he regained his balance and straightened up, but remained close to Gladio, pressing up against him. Prompto felt the warmth from alpha’s chest on his hand. Gladio let out a low growl and Prompto could feel the vibrations. It made him shiver. Prompto slowly pulled away and Gladio moved to allow him to sit down. The second pair of boots fit much better. He walked around in them and smiled to Gladio who seemed to approve.

            Gladio let Prompto keep the boots on while he paid and even carried the bag holding his other shoes as they made their way to the food court. Noctis and Ignis were sitting at a round table eating on a large cup of pretzel bites with cheese dip on the side. When Prompto sat down, Noctis pushed the half empty cup in front of him.

“You can have the rest.”

Prompto’s smile couldn’t get any bigger as he accepted the pretzels. Noctis looked away, leaning on his hand and Ignis seemed to be preoccupied with his phone. Gladio chuckled taking a couple pretzels for himself. As much as Prompto enjoyed his time, he still felt a little off. He wrapped his free arm around his stomach wishing once again that he had brought Mr. Fluffy with him.

~~~~

            The building that the Prince lived in was huge, not as big as the building they had first met in, but it was still taller than the ones around it. Ignis had to practically push Prompto inside because he was so busy staring up at the many windows reflecting the sun. Inside they headed to one of the elevators where Ignis pulled out a card and swiped it on a keypad on the wall. The elevator ‘dinged’ as it opened up.

“We’ll have to get you a keycard made. In the meantime, try not to venture out unless it’s with one of us.” Ignis said walking in. Prompto nodded as he stepped inside the small space. The doors shut and Prompto felt like he did in the truck full of people. He dropped his head and squeezed his chocobo tightly.

            The elevator ride seemed to go on forever before the ding went off. Prompto stepped out of it quickly and took a deep breathe. When he looked up, he found himself staring at a short hallway leading into a living room. He followed his new pack inside and found the living room was to his right, the kitchen to his left and what looked like more rooms up ahead. The windows in the living room were huge, and seemed to take up the whole wall showing the whole city.

“Noctis owns the whole top floor.” Ignis said. “We had it remodeled to be homier not too long ago. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

            Prompto followed as Ignis showed him the kitchen, two bathrooms, the hallway leading to their rooms, Gladio’s training room and his weight room, and finally the laundry room. After that, Ignis lead him back to the bedrooms where Noctis and Gladio joined in the tour. The hallway had a room straight ahead and one to the right. Noctis pointed to the closed door on the right.

“This is our room. It’s about the only off-limits place here.” He said then walked up to the other door and opened it. They stepped inside to the spacious room. It had a bed in the center, a dresser and closet to the right, a desk on the opposite wall, two night stands, and a floor lamp. “This is the guest bedroom, where you’ll be staying.”

“Feel free to make it personal if you wish.” Ignis added in. “We rarely have visitors and even less who stay the night so the sheets may need to be aired out. If I had been given proper notice of your arrival I would have had everything ready for you.”

“Th-this is fine.” Prompto said quietly.

“Is it not your liking?” Ignis asked.

“No! I mean yes!” Prompto shouted. “I just mean, I’m just not used to having so much room. Are you sure I can sleep here?”

“Well yeah, we wouldn’t have shown it to you if you weren’t allowed to use it.” Noctis said.

            Prompto turned to all three of them and gave them a soft smile. “Thank you, so much.”

Ignis cleared his throat. “Yes well. It has gotten late. Why don’t you get comfortable while I prepare dinner?”

“Would you like me to cook?” Prompto asked suddenly. “You’ve all been so kind to me it’s the least I can do.”

“Perhaps another time.” Ignis said.

Gladio snorted. “As if you’d let someone else in the kitchen.”

Ignis gave him a sharp glare before turning and walking away. Noctis smirked and pointed at the retreating alpha. “The kitchen is Ignis’s domain. Hard to get him out of it most of the time. Don’t be surprised if he never lets you cook.”

“Oh, okay.” Prompto mumbled. “Well is there anything else you’d like for me to do?”

“Nah, just relax.” Gladio said. “You’ve had a long day. We’ll deal with chores and job hunting tomorrow.”

“Job hunting?” Prompto asked softly.

“We all agreed that if we were going to live together that we would all work.” Noctis said. “That includes you, too, now. Gladio helps train new Kingsglaive recruits when he’s not on guard duty, when I’m not working on Princely duties I’m taking on odd jobs at the citadel or for my father, and Ignis is the head chef at the citadel when he’s not busy advising me.”

            Prompto dropped his shoulders and squeezed his chocobo as he looked away. “I don’t have many skills that I’m good at.”

“Hey, leave it for tomorrow.” Gladio said and stretched. “We’ll discuss it all in the morning, for now we’re going to eat, watch some TV, then get some ‘Z’s.”

“What is TV?” Prompto asked and the two alphas stared at him wide eyed. He immediately knew he said something wrong when Noctis suddenly reached out and gripped his arm. He couldn’t help the flinch, but the Prince seemed to have ignored it as he dragged Prompto down the hall. Prompto dropped his bag of clothes and squeezed Mr. Fluffy as he was dragged away to his punishment.

            Prompto didn’t resist. He knew the consequences would be worse if he did, so he was just going to take his punishment like a good omega. Noctis made him sit down on the soft brown chair. Prompto was surprised by it, then even more so when Noctis plopped down right next to him. He lifted a small black block of plastic with buttons and hit one.

“This is a TV.” Noctis said and a monitor in front of them lit up. Prompto had seen this device before in his home. It showed people walking around the hallways.

“Oh we had one of these. Dr. Lancele had called it a Security Monitor. It watched what people in my home did. He showed me once when I had skipped my morning duties. It showed me walking around when I wasn’t supposed to be and he told me it was always watching me for when I disobeyed him. Is this the same thing?”

            When Prompto didn’t get an answer he turned to find Noctis glaring at him. He immediately dropped his head a looked at the floor. “Sorry, I said something I shouldn’t have, didn’t I? Or was I talking too much? Am I allowed to…talk?” Each sentence came out quieter than the last. It was always his big mouth that got him in the most trouble. Why did he have to open it at all?

“Prompto, there’s nothing like that here.” Noctis said. “TV is for entertainment, you know, fun. It plays fictional shows like cartoons and nonfictional like documentaries. It doesn’t monitor you here.”

Prompto risked a glance up and found Noctis glaring up at the screen instead. “I’m sorry, I made you angry.”

“You didn’t make me angry.” Noctis said relaxing his face. “Just…” He took a deep breath. “Nothing, watch the TV and you’ll see what I mean.”

            The conversation was over, but Prompto still felt like he did something wrong. He did as Noctis said, not wanting to make him madder, and watched the TV. He was fascinated by the people fighting with swords and armor. He wanted to ask about where these people were, if dragons were real, and how they tracked so easily even though the people were on different lands. Where did they hide the cameras when the people traveled around? Prompto always saw the devices in his home after the doctor had pointed them out. However, Prompto knew better than to talk. He’d already made Noctis angry and he didn’t want to make it worse.

            Prompto had leaned back into the comfortable seat and before he knew it Noctis was shaking his shoulder. Prompto rubbed his eyes as he sat up feeling around for his chocobo only to find it in his lap. The monitor, or TV screen, was black again.

“I’m sorry, did I fall asleep.”

Noctis hummed with a nod. “Iggy finished dinner, come on.”

Prompto watched as Noctis stood up and walked away. He followed him into the dining room where plates were waiting on the table. He watched as they wall took a seat and he squeezed Mr. Fluffy. Ignis gave him a stern look.

“Sit Prompto.” He ordered.

            Prompto followed the order, sitting in the last empty chair. He stared down at the plate in front of him. It smelt delicious and he felt his mouth water. Noctis and Gladio had already started shoveling the food in their mouths and Ignis went to take a bite, but stopped when he noticed Prompto not moving.

“Do you not like curry?” Ignis asked and Prompto flinched.

“Curry?” Prompto asked quietly.

“Its meat and vegetables cooked in a sauce with varying spices.” Ignis explained.

“Ignis makes an awesome curry.” Noctis said taking another bite.

Prompto kept eyeing his plate of food waiting. “Are you not hungry?” Ignis asked.

“I-I am.” Prompto said quietly.

“Then why aren’t you eating?” Gladio chimed in taking another bite.

Prompto gave them all confused looks. “You haven’t…given me permission?”

They all stopped moving and Prompto felt like he should have stayed quiet. Ignis put his spoon down and sat his hand on the table. “Prompto, you don’t need to have permission to eat, ever. We sit together at this table and eat as equals.”

“But… I’m an omega.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Gladio huffed. “In our home, you eat when you’re hungry and you don’t need to ask to do it. So go on. Eat.”

            Prompto moved slowly as he reached for the spoon and lifted it to the plate. He waited for one of them to change their mind, but he kept moving until he brought a spoonful of curry to his mouth. He took a bite and warm heat of spices and beef filled his mouth. He hummed at the taste and the feeling as it hit his stomach. He took another bite, then another and another until his plate was empty. He was tempted to lick the remaining sauce, but held himself back. The alphas were finishing off their plates now as well.

“Thank you for the meal.” Prompto said standing up.

“Where are you going?” Noctis asked.

“T-to wash the dishes.”

“You don—”

“Go ahead then.” Ignis interrupted Noctis. “Take our dishes as well.”

“Okay.” Prompto smiled as he used one hand to gather each of their plates.

Ignis eyed him. “It would be easier if you left your toy out here.”

Prompto squeezed Mr. Fluffy tighter and stepped back. He spoke softly “Can I sit him on the counter? He won’t be in the way.”

“That should be fine.” Ignis said slowly. Prompto grabbed the pile of dishes and carried them into the kitchen. The alphas watched as he sat Mr. Fluffy on the counter across from the sink, then he started moving the dishes around.

~~~~

            Prompto enjoyed the hot shower, in fact he just stood under the spray with eyes close for a good while before scrubbing his body clean. He was worried he taken too long, but a part of him knew he was safe. He turned the water off and stepped out. He grabbed a towel and patted himself dry before tying it around his waist. He used the toothbrush that Noctis gave him and cleaned up. He looked at the soft clothing folded on the sink and placed a hand on it. There was a soft knock before the door opened up. Gladio slipped inside but quickly turned his head away as he stepped in.

“You okay in here? You were taking a while, I wanted to make sure everything was okay.” Gladio said.

Prompto smiled up at him. “Yes, thank you. I was about to change.” Prompto stared at Gladio’s bare chest. “Unless you don’t want me to.”

Gladio sighed as he reached passed Prompto and grabbed another towel hanging behind them. He draped it over Prompto’s head and rubbed it. Prompto closed his eyes feeling Gladio massage his head and bit his lip. Prompto looked up at Gladio and untied his towel letting it drop to the floor. He reached up rubbing his hand on Gladio’s chest, but Gladio gripped his wrist, pushing him back.

“No more touching.” Gladio growled softly not looking him in the eye. “Finish getting dressed and head to bed.”

Prompto flinched when Gladio slammed the door shut behind him. He hugged himself and sniffled, wondering what he did wrong.

            Not wanting to anger Gladio more, he got dressed and went to his assigned room. He stared at the bed not really sure if he was allowed to sleep on it. Mr. Fluffy was sitting on the edge of it. The lights in the hall were turned off, so he turned the light off of the room. He grabbed Mr. Fluffy and hugged him before touching the bed gently, but then he pulled his hand away. The only bed he was allowed was when he was being doctored upon arriving in Insomnia. Growing up he was allowed a hard pillow and sheet, nothing more. Prompto risked taking the pillow from the bed and curling up in the corner of the room. The floor was warmer than he was used to. Sleep came in minutes.

~~~~

            The next morning Prompto was the first to wake up. He slipped out of the bedroom and was determined to be a good omega. He went straight to the kitchen, placing Mr. Fluffy on the counter, and looked through the fridge and cabinet to pull some food out. He figured out where the dishes were the night before and got everything ready. Heating up the pan he prepped eggs, meat, bread and jam. He intended to make omelets, but they turned into scrambled eggs. He wasn’t quite sure what the meat was, but he fried it on the pan as placed the bread in the toaster.

            He sat the plates on the counter, placing the eggs on them then the cooked meat. He smelled something burning and quickly ran to the toaster popping the dark toast up. He placed them on the plates.

“What’s burning?” Ignis snapped, rushing into the kitchen. His hair was a mess and he was still in his boxers and his glasses were slightly askew. Prompto brought his hands together, still holding the spatula.

“I-I made you all breakfast.” Prompto said quietly.

Ignis straightened his glasses. “Yes, well that was very kind of you.”

“Iggy, what’s going on?” Noctis called as he and Gladio ran up to them.

“Ah, Prompto has served us breakfast this morning. Noctis, set the table. Gladio if you would assist him. Prompto come here for a moment.”

            They did what they were ordered as Prompto grabbed Mr. Fluffy and followed Ignis to the living room. “Prompto, it is very nice of you to cook for us this morning, however, it may be best to leave the kitchen duties to me for now on. It’s my part of our union and I’d like to keep my area to myself.”

Prompto dropped his head. “I understand. You don’t have to eat if you don’t want.”

“Nonsense. You sweated over this meal we shall eat it.” Ignis said. He led the way to the table where they all took their places. Noctis played with his eggs as Gladio nibbled on his burnt toast. Ignis cut into his meat taking an eloquent bite. Noctis took at least one bite of everything before he stood up.

“I need to get ready. Father expects me early this morning.”

“I’ll drive you.” Gladio said getting up.

“Sit, the both of you.” Ignis said taking another bite. “We will not let food go to waste.”

“It’s okay Ignis.” Prompto said quietly. “I was never really good at cooking. It always got me in trouble. I never got to eat if my cooking was bad. They said it was a lesson for me to learn to get better, but I was still bad at it.” Noctis and Gladio sat back down and Prompto hugged Mr. Fluffy. “Please don’t eat it.”

“Prompto.” Ignis started, but stopped when he noticed Prompto burying his face in the toy.

“It’s okay. Please go get ready for your day. I’ll clean up.” Prompto said.

They all looked to each other and Ignis spoke. “Very well. Excuse us.”

            Prompto waited for them to leave before he cleaned off the table and started on the kitchen. By the time he was finished, the alphas were dressed and ready to leave. Ignis placed a thin booklet on the table.

“Here’s a list of places hiring. Maybe you can find something that interests you, but don’t make any calls yet. Wait until we get home and we’ll help find you something suitable.” Ignis said. Prompto watched as they walked to the elevator. Ignis turned around. “Prompto, if you could clean up a little for us, it would be greatly appreciated.” He said and Prompto nodded. He watched as they stepped into the elevator and the doors shut. He sat Mr. Fluffy on the table.

“We have a lot of work to do. Where shall we start first?” He hummed.

~~~~

            The first room he cleaned was the living room, next was the dining room, then the remaining rooms. He started washing the clothes in the laundry room before scrubbing on the floors. The last room he went into was the main bedroom. The alpha’s bedroom. He would have to go inside anyways to get the rest of their laundry and to put the clean ones away. He should clean inside too. Ignis had asked him to. He entered and he could smell the mixture of the three alphas. The bed was huge and a mess, an area to the right was clean and everything seemed to be in its place while everything else was a bit messy. He cleared out the room, straightening everything up and organizing the two dressers and desk.

            He finished the laundry, scrubbed the floors, dusted and shined the furniture by the time the sun started to fall. He waited impatiently for the alphas to return. He knew he had made up for that morning and this should make them happy. He even sat down and looked through the little booklet for job openings. He played with Mr. Fluffy as the sun fell farther on the horizon. It became darker as the hours passed and Prompto started pacing the room.

            So when the elevator made a ‘ding’ he jumped up and stood in the hallway. Ignis was the first one that he saw and he hopped in place as the alpha walked passed.

“I cleaned like you told me to.” Prompto said.

“Hmm, that’s nice.” Ignis said heading into the kitchen. Gladio walked past Prompto not acknowledging him, and finally Noctis came in. Prompto followed him as he walked towards his room.

“I cleaned, like Ignis told me to. I did the laundry, and scrubbed the floors. I even dusted. It’s been a while since that’s been done. I had a real big pile of dust that could fill a trash can.” Prompto joked. Noctis opened the door his room and froze. He sniffed the air.

“You came into our room.” Noctis growled.

“Yes, to clean it.” Prompto said and Noctis spun around glaring at Prompto. He stepped back into the wall as Noctis moved closer.

“I told you our room was off limits.” Noctis snapped. “That means don’t go in it. This is our space, not yours. It’s bad enough I was forced to take you in and have your scent fill this place. Now you spread it in my space. My lovers’ space. Never step foot in my room again. Is that clear?”

Prompto nodded and Noctis pulled away retreating into his room before slamming the door shut. Prompto whimpered as he headed back to the kitchen. Ignis had already started cooking some rice and was working on a sauce.

            Prompto slipped into the kitchen. “Can I help you with anything?”

“No, Prompto.” Ignis sighed.

“I can cut the carrots for you or stir the curry.”

“I’m not making curry.” Ignis said sternly.

“Oh, well I can—”

“Prompto, get out of the kitchen.” Ignis snapped. He glared at Prompto. “Do not come back in here.”

Prompto stepped back with a nod and rushed away holding back his tears. He was heading to his room when Gladio came into the living room wearing some workout clothes and moved passed. Prompto reached for him but earned a glare and he flinched back.

“I told you not to touch me.” Gladio said softly.

Prompto bit his lip as he stepped away. He grabbed Mr. Fluffy, which was sitting on the couch, and ran to his room. He shut the door and huddled up in his corner. He had messed up again. He always messes up. He’ll be passed on again to someone else. He didn’t want to be sent away to someone who would run tests on him again.

~~~~

            Prompto’s thoughts were drifting into sleep when a soft knock came from the door and it slowly opened up. Ignis walked in and Prompto curled up as the alpha knelt next to him.

“Prompto,”

“I’m sorry.” Prompto whimpered.

“We are the ones who need to apologize.” Ignis said softly.  “There is no excuse for how we acted tonight towards you. I overreacted yelling at you. You were only trying assist me and as much as I appreciate it, I really needed a moment to myself. After dealing with royalty and councilmen all day, I just want to come home to some peace. I am sorry for behaving like I did, and Noctis feels the same. He and Gladio will apologize properly themselves. I wanted to check up on you first.”

Prompto buried his face in his plushie. Ignis went to pet his head, but the second he touched Prompto’s head, he flinched away. Ignis removed his hand spoke softly. “Would you like something to eat? Dinner is ready.”

Prompto took a moment before shaking his head no.

“Are you not hungry or do you not wish to be around us at the moment?” Ignis asked. When he didn’t get an answer he stood up. “I’ll bring you a bowl then.”

            Ignis walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. Prompto could hear him speaking softly outside and his voice slowly fading away. It became quiet and Prompto lighten his hold on Mr. Fluffy. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and forget today ever happened. In the morning he would try again or maybe they would send him away.

            There was another soft on the door and it opened up slowly. Noctis walked in with a bowl that had steam coming from it. The prince sat it in front of Prompto before kneeling down beside it.

“My father invited Queen Sylva from Tenebrae and her daughter Lunafreya to come visit. They want us to join our packs together in order to produce heirs to our families.” Nocts scoffs. “He doesn’t get it. Luna is a good friend of mine but that’s all. I have no interest in her that way nor any woman. My father thinks he can just throw omegas and women at me and I’ll give him a grandson.” Noctis placed his hand on Prompto’s own.

            “He made me so angry today and I took that anger out on you. For that I’m sorry. I really appreciate what you did here. I’ve never seen the place so spotless and Iggy has been begging for us to keep our side of the room clean. You know, for as long as I remember it’s only been the three of us and you being here has thrown me through a loop. Don’t take it the wrong way,” Noctis looked away his cheeks slightly pink, “your scent is nice to have a round. I was mad at first, but when I lied down for my nap I felt so comfortable.”

Prompto bit his lip as his chest filled with warmth from the compliment, but he kept quiet. Noctis patted his arm before standing up. “Prom, I’m sorry, I truly am. I hope you’ll forgive me.” Noctis walked to the door, but before he walked out he had one more thing to say. “I’m glad you’re here. I hope you’ll stay so we can make it up to you.”

            He watched as Noctis walked out of the room, closing the door softly. Prompto stared at the bowl of meat and rice covered in a red sauce with some greens to the side. The smell was rich with spices and his stomach burned as it grumbled. His mouth began to water so he sat up and accepted his meal. He ate it quickly, taking just enough time to savor the flavors before swallowing and taking another bite. When the bowl was cleaned, he sat it to the side and laid back down. He licked his lips wishing for a little more.

            The third and final knock of the night came. Gladio came in, but he kept his eyes averted as he reached down for the empty bowl. However, their eyes met when Gladio moved to stand up. Gladio straightened looking down at Prompto with a frown.

“Why aren’t you lying in bed?” He asked and Prompto curled up more squeezing his eyes shut. He was waiting to be yelled at. Instead he heard the rustling of sheets. He didn’t open his eyes until he felt a heavy weight on his body and he found himself under the thick blankets. Gladio pulled the end back so it was out of Prompto’s face.

“There, that should keep you warm.” He said as he sat down. “You know you can sleep in the bed right? That’s why we gave you this room.”

            Another bout of silence followed and Gladio seemed to be lost in thought. Prompto didn’t want to speak. He was scared of saying the wrong thing again and he wouldn’t move either. He didn’t want Gladio to snap at him again.

“Noctis and Ignis were the first people I ever fell in love with. I was never worried or jealous about other people in our lives because I knew they loved me as much as I loved them. It scares me sometimes though. Noctis is the prince and I his shield. Either one of us could be could for our titles alone. Any of the three of us could be sought after and we have been. I’ve never doubted Noct’s and Iggy’s loyalty to me.”

            Gladio took a deep breath as he looked at Prompto. “You’ve only been here a couple of days and you have me questioning my own loyalty to them. It scares me the way you make me feel. The first time you smiled when we first met, my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. Noct and Iggy are the only other ones to make me feel this way. Looking at you now, all I want to do is kiss you. I want to hold you while you sleep and keep you safe from everything that has ever hurt you. At the same time, I feel like I’m betraying Noctis and Ignis. You’ve created this turmoil inside of me and I wanted it to stop. I thought if we didn’t touch or if I didn’t even talk to you that it would go away.

            “My resolve weakened every time I looked at you and I ended up being harsh towards you to shield myself. I’m sorry Prompto. I truly am.” Gladio leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on Prompto’s forehead. “I hope you’ll forgive me.”

            Before he could say anything, Gladio grabbed the empty bowl and walked out of the room. Prompto’s cheeks had heated up from Gladio’s confession and he placed his hand on his chest. A strange feeling was forming there. He couldn’t quite explain it. He’d never felt it before, but he liked it, a lot. He snuggled up under the covers bringing his fingers to his cheek. He wanted Gladio to kiss him again, for Noctis to compliment him again and Ignis to cool for him again.

~~~~

            The next morning, Prompto woke up to the sun shining into the room, lighting it up. He sat up stretching his body out. He could smell coffee and even the three alphas. He knew they were nearby, but there was also someone else. No, two people. Prompto grabbed Mr. Fluffy as he stood up and smiled. Crowe and Cor were here. He slipped out of his room and down the hallway ready to call for them.

“You see, Prompto was meant to be a new type of MT.” Crowe’s voice made Prompto freeze in the hallway. He was close enough to hear, but far enough they couldn’t see him. “However, something went wrong when he was created and instead of having no ranking, he was an omega. Some vials probably got switched during his conception. They never really found out why he was different. In the end they decided to place him the breeding program.”

“The hell?” Noctis gasped.

“The program had two purposes. The first was to train suitable omegas in order to bid them off and earn the army money. The second, was to breed MTs for the army. Omegas that were not chosen to be trained or could not be trained were labeled breeders. Prompto at first was being trained to be a ‘proper’ omega, but because his marks were all low he was about to be placed in a breeding house.” Crowe said. Prompto leaned against the wall before sliding down it, and Crowe continued on.

            “Look at the fifth page. Prompto had been receiving injections to make him highly fertile in order to prepare him for breeding. When we infiltrated the compound, Besithia was about to breed Prompto himself in order to get a proper soldier.” Crowe’s voice was off.

“But,” Gladio growled. “Besithia was essentially his father.”

“That sick fuck.” Noctis snapped.

“Noctis.” Ignis said calmly. “Please continue Crowe.”

“The omegas went through an intense program, one that many failed. The next section in the file is Prompto’s progress.”

“He has a bunch of low scores.” Noctis said. Prompto buried his face into Mr. Fluffy. They were going to get rid of him because he wasn’t good enough.

“These scores do not make sense when compared to the notes.” Ignis spoke softly.

            “The smallest thing would drop an omega’s score. In Prompto’s case he often talked a lot which got him in trouble; he would get distracted and forget things; he would try too hard in some areas to make up for his failures, but he would end up overcomplicating things and would mess up.”

“Prompto mentioned getting in trouble for not cooking food properly and was, well punished for it.” Ignis said. “I have a feeling that this wasn’t a lone incident.”

“More like a daily occurrence.” Crowe said. “Prompto was starved, beaten, verbally degraded, the list goes on. He was one of many to suffer through this. Here this is the medical report from the citadel that you requested.”

            It was quiet in the room for a moment before Ignis spoke once more. “Branded? The tattoo on his wrist?”

“It kept track the omegas. They weren’t considered people, but property.”

“He was diagnosed with anxiety.” Ignis mumbled. “As well as PTSD.”

“The doctor wanted to start him on medication, but he refused to take it.” Cor said and Prompto heard a soft tap. “I had the prescription filled for him anyways. Here’s the list of side effects to look out for and the medicine information. I know you’d want to read about it before giving it to him. The hardest thing now is convincing him to take it.”

“I wonder how we’ll manage that.” Noctis said. “He’s kind of not talking to us.”

“What Prince Noctis means to say is, we have not helped his situation any.” Ignis said. “There was an incident last night when we returned. I fear Prompto may not trust us anymore.”

“What happened?” Crowe asked.

            “Tempers flared from stress. Prompto ended up being the outlet. We have stated our apologies, but he has yet to accept or forgive. I worry he may request to leave us.”

“If he does, let me know and I’ll come pick him up.” Cor said. Prompto smiled to himself. He stood up and moved to walk into the room when Cor spoke again. “I’ll make other arrangements for him. One of the councilmen’s sons is looking for an omega. Prompto may be suitable for him.”

Prompto stopped. Cor didn’t want him.

“No way!” Gladio yelled and Prompto flinched when heard a loud bang followed by wood cracking.

“Gladiolus!” Ignis snapped.

“You’re not pushing him off to some stuck up Alpha noblemen. Prompto should stay here.” Gladio’s voice softened. “He’s welcomed here.”

“You’ve said it yourselves, you’ve already hurt him once.” Cor said.

“Won’t happen again!” Both Noctis and Gladio shouted. Noctis continued. “Yeah we can be idiots sometimes and were used to dealing with alphas, but we can take care of him.”

“My, what contrast reaction from a few days ago.” Cor said. “Has Prompto captured your fancy?”

            There was silence in the room and Prompto rubbed his foot on the ground.

“I’m sorry.” Gladio said softly. “I…Prompto has…damn, why is this so had to say?”

“He’s caught your interest.” Ignis said and Gladio sighed.

“More than that.”

“Oh.” Noctis said.

“And you Noctis?” Ignis asked. It was so quiet that Prompto held his breathe so they wouldn’t hear him.

“I like him.” Noctis mumbled. “Not that he’ll like me after what I’ve done.”

“Prompto seems to be affecting all of us then. Perhaps our pack was meant to have an omega after all.”

“You mean to bring Prompto into our pack as our omega?” Noctis asked.

“Every pack needs one. As much as we would like to deny it, our instincts are starting to come out. We’ve tried being a pack of Alphas, but we can no longer reject the urge to have an omega with us. It’s nature taking its course.” Ignis said.

“But does Prompto want to be your omega?” Cor asked. “He could be easily overcome by three alphas. And I doubt with your pack dynamics as it is that Prompto would mate with only one of you. If he joins your pack, he’ll belong to all three of you and as an omega he’ll fall into his instinct to give his body to you all.”

“It won’t be like that.” Noctis mumbled.

“Oh, has he not tried yet?”

“No.” Noctis scoffed.

“He has not.” Ignis added. There was a moment. “Gladio?”

“He tried the other night when I checked up on him after his shower.” Gladio admitted. “And I was tempted to take him.”

            “Gladio!” Noctis shouted.

“I said sorry.” Gladio grumbled.

“Perhaps we should talk to Prompto about this when he wakes up?” Ignis said.

“Or now.” Cor said.

“I don’t want to bother him while he’s sleeping.” Ignis said.

“He’s awake. Aren’t you Prompto?” Cor called.

            Prompto sucked in a deep breath. Cor knew he was there, but for how long. Prompto took a slow step then another and kept his head down as he entered the room. He felt them all staring at him and it made him want to run and hide.

“How long have you been there, Prom?” Noctis asked.

Prompto looked up at the group. Ignis and Noctis were standing in front of the couch they had been previously sitting on while Gladio stood from the chair he was in. Crowe and Cor were still seated in the dining chairs that were now in front of the broken coffee table. There was a large crack in the middle with the widest part being in front of Gladio.

“S-sorry.” Prompto said softly. “I just wanted to see Cor and Crowe. I didn’t mean…I didn’t mean to listen.”

“You’re not in trouble Prompto.” Ignis said. “Come here.”

            Prompto slowly walked over to the group, tightening his hold on his chocobo. Noctis was the first to reach for Prompto and hold his hand even though he was holding Mr. Fluffy for dear life. “I’m really sorry Prom. I wish I could take it all back. I know I can’t so I’ll make it up to you I promise.”

“As will I.” Ignis said patting Prompto’s shoulder.

Gladio stood in front of him looking at him with soft eyes. “Prompto, I…I…will you forgive me? I want you to stay here with us.”

“As do we.” Ignis added. “I know we have wronged you and it may take us some time to get through this bump, but I truly believe we were meant to have you and for you to have us.”

“Please don’t leave us Prompto.” Noctis begged. “I don’t want your scent to disappear.”

“Why do you think I would leave?” Prompto asked.

“We mistreated you!”

Prompto shook his head. “No, I did something wrong. You were right to be mad at me.”

            Noctis squeezed his hand and looked like he was about to cry. “You did nothing wrong. I swear to you Prompto, we were assholes. You did everything right.”

“Prompto, you can come with me if you wish to.” Cor said standing up. “I will not be able to take you under my roof, but I can find you a suitable home. If you decide to stay, you may be drawn into a pack bond with these three that could form into a mating bond. However if you leave then there is an alpha who is available to you.”

“I…” Prompto whispered looking the three alphas surrounding him. “I want to stay here for now. Ignis cooks really good food and Noctis is fun to sit with and Gladio makes me feel safe. I really like them. They were in bad moods yesterday and I should have known better than to pester them.”

“Prompto,” Gladio said softly.

“You guys apologized for yelling at me and I forgive you for it. So, forgive me for not being a good omega.” Prompto said softly. His eyes widen as his body was wrapped in hugs from all three alphas.

“You’re one hell of an omega.” Gladio said into Prompto’s hair.

“You are more skilled than you think.” Ignis added.

“Your scent is comforting. Trust me, you may not be perfect, but to us you’re pretty damn close.” Noctis said. “Thank you for staying.”

            Crowe cleared her throat. “You know, Prompto never did get to see the chocobos on our way to Insomnia.”

The three alphas pulled away enough to share a look with each other before they all smiled down at Prompto. Noctis rubbed Prompto’s arm. “Prom, what do you say we take a trip to the Chocobo Post?”

Prompto’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“As a part of our apology.” Ignis said.

“We’ll even go for a ride.” Gladio added.

“Can Mr. Fluffy come too?” Prompto asked softly.

“Of course, Prom.” Noctis said pulling Prompto closer with a tighter hug. “Welcome to our pack.”

Prompto felt warmth go through his body and even more so when Gladio and Ignis tighten their hold on his as well. He felt safe. He felt at home.


	5. A Friend's Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a normal day of school before a three day weekend, but things take a turn for the worst when six masked men take Noctis's class hostage. Prompto's loyalty just might be his downfall, but he would do anything to keep his best friend safe even at the cost of his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Violence, torture, somewhat non-con (as in not sex related, but it involves a dick and piss). 
> 
> No pairings for this chapter, just friendship.

            Prompto couldn’t drop his wide smile as he fixed his hair in the mirror. His phone let out chocobo kweh as he received another text message. He swiped the message open to read it from Noctis and texted back while walking out of the bathroom. He quickly grabbed his overstuffed bookbag and slung it on his back then hauled ass out the door. Prompto spent so much time getting ready and texting that he hadn’t realized what time it was. He was going to have pick up his running pace to get to school on time.

            Instead of packing last night like he planned, he ended spending hours playing Kings Knight on his phone with Noctis and lost track of time. It’s not like he woke up late or anything. Prompto just had more packing to do than he thought. After all it was going to be a three day weekend and the Prince made sure to have schedule cleared so they could hang out. No meetings to attend, no paper work to do, no reports to read, and no training. The weekend was completely cleared for them to whatever they wanted. Ignis even agreed to not be so stiff, but they weren’t holding their breaths on that one.

           

 

            Prompto ran up to the school gate where Noctis was waiting, leaning against the car with Ignis standing outside of it. They both looked at Prompto as he came to stop catching his breath.

“Thought you were going to make us both be late.” Noctis smirked.

“Ha ha.” Prompto panted out, but straightened up with a smile. “Let’s go before we really are late then.”

“See you after school, Iggy.” Noctis said with a wave and Prompto followed with a wave of his own.

“Do not fall asleep in class again today, your highness or I will have to repeat your lesson when we get home.” Ignis said straightening his glasses.

“Ignis, three day weekend remember? You promised.” Noctis said.

“All the more reason for you to stay awake today.” Ignis said with a smile. “I’ll meet you both here at three o’clock sharp.”

“See ya! I’ll make sure he doesn’t sleep and take plenty of notes!” Prompto shouted tugging Noctis’s arm. The first bell chimed and both teenagers took off into the building. Ignis sighed shaking his head, but he had small smile as he got into the car and left.

 

            During first period Prompto kept Noctis awake by sending texts messages throughout class about their plans for the weekend. Arcade after school, and some videogames that evening. Tomorrow they were going to the Insomnian theme park. After that they hadn’t decided what they were doing yet. Mainly because when Prompto was typing he noticed someone standing next to him and he slowly looked up to find his teacher glaring down at him. Prompto got his phone taken away leaving Noctis behind him snickering.

            By third period the class was in its typical ‘hurry up with this lesson so we can get lunch’ mood. Prompto’s stomach grumbled loudly making some of his classmates laugh. He laughed too. He’d skipped breakfast that morning. Their teacher finally quieted them down and began the math lesson for today. It wasn’t five minutes in when there was a loud pop and the room became silent. Noctis was quick to stand up as Prompto turned in his seat to look up at him.

            Prompto had only started his crownsguard training a few months ago, but he knew a gunshot when he heard it. And so did Noctis.

“Alright, everyone calm down.” The teacher said waving his hands. “Sit down your highness.”

“Mr. Charis, wait.” Noctis said as his teacher headed to the door.

            Everything happened to fast after that. Before Mr. Charis could take another step, the door swung open and another gunshot went off. Prompto stared wide eyed as the back of Mr. Charis’s head blew off and his body fell to the floor. Six men in full tactical combat gear and masks stormed in with assault rifles and pistols. The class started screaming, jumping from their chairs as the guns were aimed at them. One of the men pointed a pistol into the air and fired at the ceiling silencing everyone.

            The man quickly took aim at Noctis, and Prompto’s training kicked in standing between the prince and the threat.

“Close the door.” The man’s voice was muffled, but it was loud enough they could all hear his order. The door was shut by one of his men and the leader walked forward to Noctis. Prompto swallowed hard trying to think of what his next step was supposed to be.

“Out of the way, blondie.” The man ordered.

“Fuck you.” Prompto snapped.

“Prom…” Noctis hissed. They didn’t get to exchange more words. The man pistol whipped Prompto across the face effectively knocking him to the floor.

            “Your highness, a pleasure to meet you.” The man said with a mocking bow of his head. “You and your classmates are now my hostages. You will not fight back, you’ll do as you’re told and you’ll remain quiet or else I will start shooting your friends. Is that clear?”

Noctis glared at him. “Yes.”

“Good.” The man spun. “Mini, Axe, Dulo, you three start tying the kids up. Fen and Prae, get that body out of here. And you.” The man said kicking Prompto in the side. “Get up.”

            Prompto stumbled to his feet holding his side, his cheek red, and nose bleeding down his chin. He gasped out when the man grabbed him by the hair and started dragging him.

“Prompto!” Noctis shouted and the leader quickly placed the gun to Prompto’s temple.

“What did I say, your Highness? I wouldn’t want you friend’s brains on the floor so soon.” The leader chuckled. “Axe, secure the Prince.”

Noctis glared at the man holding Prompto at gun point as his arms were tied behind his back tightly with rope and a piece of duct tape was placed over his mouth. He was pushed to the front of the room by the corner and forced to sit down.

            The moment Noctis was being tied up, Prompto tried to get away from his captor, but the grip on his hair tightened and he was turned away. “Start pushing these desks out into the hallway against the walls and away from the door. If you try to run, I will shoot you in the back then I’ll shoot your precious prince in the leg for the trouble. Is that clear blondie?”

Prompto nodded and was pushed forward. He started his task pushing the desks out into the hallway. His face was pulsing and his side ached, but he ignored it as much as possible especially when he saw his classmates being tied up one by one. When he came in for the third desk the alarms for the school to evacuate were going off. Two of the men were by the window, opening it up and he watched horrified as they threw his teacher’s dead body out. They closed the window and moved to start helping secure the students.

            By the time Prompto was finished moving the desks out, everyone was tied up and sitting on one side of the room except for Noct; the windows were covered with a black blanket; and the teacher’s desk had been moved against the wall and cleared off. The class room door was shut and locked behind him before one of the men yanked both of his arms forward. Prompto watched as his wrists were tied together, then another much longer rope was tied around his chest and arms securing him. He noticed that he had been tied up differently than everyone else. They all had their arms behind their backs whereas his were in the front and he had the additional rope around his upper body as well.

            A piece of duct tape was placed over Prompto’s mouth and he was then pushed back to stand against the door. Everybody was searched and their phones were taken away. When Prompto got searched they came up with nothing and gave him a raised eyebrow, but didn’t question it. They threw the bag of phones out of the window.

            Prompto watched as seven students were picked out to stand against the windows. Prompto looked at the clock on the wall. All of this had taken a time of ten minutes to do yet it felt like an hour already. The alarm final shut off and the leader walked to the window. He moved the edge of the blanket back and looked out.

            “The Crownsguard acts fast.” The leader said stepping back. He looked down at the prince. “You must be so proud of you father’s Glaive to get here and surround the school. Why I bet they’ve already secured the surrounding area for at least two miles and even the roof of this building. Too bad they weren’t a couple minute faster.” He patted Noctis’s head with a chuckle.

            The leader pulled the duffle bag from his shoulder and tossed it on the floor with his lackeys following suit. They leaned against the walls and started muttering to each other too low for the students to hear. They kept looking at the clock as if they were waiting for something.

            Finally after another thirty minutes the intercom to the room clicked and voice started speaking. “This is Crowe Altius with the Kingsglaive. Release the prince and the students and surrender. Do so and I will guarantee you and your men’s lives will remain intact. We do not want any more bloodshed today.”

The intercom beeped and the leader walked up to it. He pressed the button. “I take it this is how you plan on communicating with us.”

“For now. Who am I speaking with?”

“You can call me Peri.”

“Peri, you have thirty minutes to release the hostages. After that I cannot guarantee the safety of you and your men.”

“No, Principle Crowe, you listen very carefully. We have students lined up against the window and doorway. Breaking in, might cause serious harm or even death if the brutes you call glaives are coming in. And you don’t know which one might be the Prince. So _you_ have thirty minutes to have a phone delivered to us. We will send out a student to retrieve it. Communication this way ends now.” The leader said then nodded to one of his men. “Cut the wires.”

Crowe started speaking again, but before she could get a full sentence out the wires to the speaker were cut silencing her.

 

            The next thirty minutes went by slowly in complete silence until the leader had stood from his perch on the teacher’s desk and walked to the door. He yanked Prompto in front of him before opening the door to look out. Prompto spotted a group of people coming down the hallway.

“Stop right there.” Peri shouted. “Only one of you will deliver the phone. I’m sending blondie here out to meet you. Try anything and I will shoot him and one of the kids in here.”

“Okay. One of us will meet halfway.”

“Don’t try anything stupid, blondie.” Peri snapped and pushed Prompto forward.

            Prompto stumbled, but caught his balance and walked onwards. He spotted Gladio in his crownsguard uniform walking up to him. When they met, Prompto lifted his arms up. They held eye contact as Gladio placed a cell phone and charger in Prompto’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Is Noctis okay?” Gladio asked and Prompto gave him a short nod. “Hang in there.”

Prompto was tugged back by the rope around his chest. He stumbled back, almost dropping the phone so he quickly turned around and walked back to the room. He was pulled inside by his collar and door shut only for his body to be slammed into it. Prompto lost his grip on the phone but that didn’t register as much as the stinging of the duct tape being ripped off. He let out a small whimper.

“What did he ask you? What did he say?” Peri snapped.

“Asked if everyone was okay. And to hang on.”

Peri kissed his teeth as he placed the tape back on Prompto’s mouth. He picked up the phone and charger before sitting back on the desk. Prompto slumped a little against the door.

            It didn’t take long before the phone to start ringing and everyone seemed to stare at Peri as he answered. “Hello Principle Crowe. My demands? Don’t worry they are quite simple. We want ten million gil delivered here by midnight and a car to fit all eight of us. A clear shot out of Insomnia and nobody follows. Do that and you can have your prince back.” There was a moment of silence and Peri chuckled. “Listen Crowe, there is no show of good faith. You do as I say and the Prince will back in cozy little room by morning.” With that Peri ended the call.

 

            Four hours passed and Prompto had slowly slid down until he finally dropped to the floor. His legs were aching and he was getting lightheaded from not eating this morning plus running harder than he expected to. His stomach growled loudly just as Peri hopped off his desk. He grabbed Prompto by the collar of his shirt and slammed his back into the door.

“Did I say you could sit down?” Peri turned towards the other students. “Let this be a lesson to you all.”

            Peri proceeded to punch Prompto in the stomach making his whimper out and fall back to the floor. There he was kicked in the stomach repeatedly. Prompto felt more than heard something snapping in his side and he let out a muffled scream. Hot tears poured out of his eyes as he tried to curl up into a ball. Peri went to kick Prompto again when one of his goons shouted out.

“Hey!”

Peri turned in time to be body slammed by Noctis causing them both to fall to the floor. Axe and Mini were quick to grab Noctis as Fen helped Peri back up, but was pushed away. “You damn kids just can’t do as you told can you? This is what happens when you don’t listen.”

            Peri pulled out a knife and tapped the side of Noctis’s cheek making it bleed. Peri spun on his heel and pulled Prompto back up to his feet, pushing him into the door again. He raised Prompto’s arms up and placed his hand flat before stabbing one though the palm with the knife. Prompto screamed out as the fiery pain shot through his arm. He tried to move his arms back down to cradle his hand, but found the knife was jammed into the wooden door.

            Noctis was struggling to get free and help his friend. He kicked back hitting one man in the knee, and managed to pull away enough to kick the other in the head. Before Noctis could do any more damage, Peri had picked him up from behind and threw him into the desk. There was a loud crack and the room fell silent.

“Mmmotttt.” Prompto yelled.

“Tie his legs up.” Peri ordered. Fen and Dulo worked quickly securing the Prince’s legs and placing him back into the corner, this time unconscious with a bloody head. Peri spun around. “Let this be a warning to all of you. If you do what you’re told, you’ll be okay. Disobey me and well, you’ll be forced into doing what I say. So make it easier on yourselves.

 

            The pain in Prompto’s hand had only managed to take his mind away from the pain of his broken rib, or ribs, for a few minutes before both was making him feel ill. He was so focused on his injuries that he jumped when the phone rang. Peri answered it on the second ring.

“Do you have my money?” He asked then hummed. There was a few minutes of silence. “Then bring the up some buckets. I couldn’t care less if they piss themselves.” Peri was quiet again. “Fine bring up a food trolley, but nothing funny. We won’t be eating anything only the kids will and we’ll be handing the food out at random. Fine. Ten minutes. Peri scowled. “Ten. Minutes.” Then hung up.

He placed the phone on the desk and walked to Prompto. Peri yanked the knife out and Prompto screamed falling to his knees and curling up into a ball, but Peri wasn’t having that. He grabbed Prompto by the hair and made him stand back up on shaky legs.

            “They’re going to bring up some food and some buckets for you all to piss in. You’re going to do the same thing as last time blondie. Except this time, if they ask you any questions, you better not answer them. I don’t care if they threaten to kill you, because if you nod or shake your head, I will stab your Prince in the chest. Is that clear?”

Prompto risked a glance at Noctis’s motionless body then nodded.

“Good.” Peri said patting Prompto’s head.

            The seconds ticked by slowly until the ten minutes passed and Prompto was pushed out the door. Gladio was already standing halfway down the hallway with some sort of metal food trolley with a few buckets on top. Prompto slowly made his way, staggering as each step sent shocks of pain through his body. He finally made it to the trolley and grabbed the handle more catch himself from falling than anything else.

“Is Noctis okay?” Gladio asked eyeing Prompto’s bloody hand. Prompto swallowed hard, but didn’t answer. “Prompto, did something happened to Noctis?”

“No questions. Get back here blondie.” Peri yelled tugging at the rope. Prompto stepped backwards pulling the trolley with him.

“One for yes two for no. Is Noctis okay?” Gladio quickly whispered.

Prompto lifted two fingers from the handle as he continued to back up. He and Gladio watched each other as he made it to the door and was pulled inside and thrown to the floor. Peri reached out to pull the trolley inside and shut the door. He locked it before going to Prompto and ripping the tape off again.

“What did he ask?” Peri snapped.

Prompto swallowed hard. “If anyone else was hurt.”

“What did he ask when you were leaving?”

“The same thing.” Prompto whimpered out. Peri seemed to study him for a minute before he tossed the tape to the side and grabbed a new piece from the roll and taped Prompto’s mouth shut again. Instead of putting him against the door, he placed another male student there. Prompto shoved against the desk where he was finally allowed to sit down.

            Peri went through the trolley looking at the paper plates of hot curry and rice with plastic spoons. There were also plenty of bottles of water for everyone. He ordered his goons around telling them to place the buckets on one side of the room and would untie five kids at a time to relieve themselves then eat. After the process finally started, Peri took a plate of food along with a bottle of water and walked to Noctis. He poured the water over Noctis’s head. The prince groaned and slowly woke up, groaning as he blinked.

            “Your glaive was kind enough to bring everyone some food. Eat up.” Peri said with a chuckle as he dumped the food onto Noctis’s head. He tossed the plate to the side before walking back to the trolley and grabbing another plate. Peri as he held the plate, he stared at Prompto for a moment. He dumped the plate on floor right in front of Noctis then grabbed Prompto’s arm and pushed him forward towards it.

“Just how loyal are you to your prince?” Peri asked before bending down to rip the tape of Prompto’s now raw lips and cheeks. “Would you eat off the floor for him?”

            Prompto glared up at Peri, not saying anything. Peri patted Prompto’s head. “Go on, eat it. If you don’t, I’ll stab your prince in the leg.”

Prompto kept his glare, but he lowered himself and started eating off the floor. Peri started laughing. “Oh man look at this! He’s actually doing it.” Peri looked right at Noctis. “You must love having such a loyal companion. Do keep watching him. I wouldn’t want my knife to get away from me again.”

Noctis scowled and tried speaking through the tape to tell Prompto to stop. But he couldn’t and Prompto wouldn’t stop eating off the floor. Noctis had to watch every second until all that was left on the floor was the sauce and some pieces of rice.

            Peri nudged Prompto’s side making him whimper. “Go on, lick it all up like a good dog.”

Noctis watch in horror as Prompto stuck his tongue out and lapped the sauce. Peri hummed. “How far will his loyalty go I wonder?” He forced Prompto on his knees. Peri started unbuckling his pants and Prompto’s eyes grew wide as his body began to shake. Noctis started screaming through his tape and wiggling around until he fell to his stomach.

“Relax he’s not going to suck my cock.” Peri snapped, but pulled his dick out anyways. “I’m just going to see if he’d drink my piss…or let me gouge one of your eyes out.”

            Noctis was screaming and wiggling around trying to stop this from happening. He’d rather lose both of his eyes, his hands, arms anything to sop this man from humiliating his friend anymore.

“What’s it going to be blondie? Would drink a little piss to save your Prince’s eye?” Peri snort.

Prompto looked at Noctis giving him a small, sad smile before looking back up at Peri with a hate filled glare as he opened his mouth. Peri kissed his teeth. He yanked Prompto’s head back and shoved the tip on his cock into Prompto’s mouth. Prompto fisted his hands as he squeezed his eyes shut. The hot salty liquid entered his mouth and he swallowed fighting back his gag reflex and his urge to vomit right then and there. Prompto did his best to hold back his tears, but one escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. He kept swallowing until finally Peri his cock out with a huff then proceeded to tuck himself back in his pants.

            Prompto’s stomach churned and he started gagging. Peri rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the buckets left on the trolley and placed it in front of Prompto who quickly stuck his head over it and vomited. Once he was finished, Peri took the bucket and sat it outside the classroom. All the while Prompto caught his breath laying down on his back. He smiled at Noctis.

“P-piece of cake.” He tried say happily, but his voice rough and shook. When Peri came back he slapped another piece of tape on Prompto’s mouth and dragged him away from Noctis to the other side of the room.

            Once everyone was finished eating, Axe pushed the trolley out of the classroom as Peri kicked Prompto’s leg telling him to get up.

“Dump the buckets out the window.” Peri ordered. Prompto could only grab one bucket at a time and walk to the window. There, three students had moved to the side and part of the blanket was dropped to let Prompto open the window. As he dumped the buckets out, he noticed the black vans and cars of Crownsguards and members of Regis’s Kingsglaive. There were also two news vans outside the school gates.

            Prompto also noticed all the captors had moved against the wall and away from the view of the window. Prompto grabbed the second to last bucket and was staring out the window as he walked to it. However, he stumbled and tripped over his own foot spilling the contents of the bucket on one of the lackeys.

“You little shit!” He shouted grabbed by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

“Prae no!” Peri and Mini shouted.

            There was a loud gunshot and blood splattered all over Prompto’s face and he fell along with the body. Prompto gasped for staring at what remained of the man’s head. He felt his stomach churning again. He was dragged away and slammed into the wall. Peri grabbed him by the neck and squeezed.

“You little fucking shit. Look at what you’ve caused! They killed him!” Peri snapped throwing Prompto onto the ground. Prompto didn’t have to time to react before Peri slammed a foot onto his arm. A searing pain went through Prompto’s arm and he screamed as the sound of his arm breaking reached his ears. He rolled onto his back trying to get away from Peri, but Peri easily pulled him back. Prompto stared up at the knife Peri was about to stab him with when the phone started ringing. The screaming and crying around the room stopped all at once. Peri took in a deep breath before walking to the phone to answer it.

            “You killed him…Motherfucking bitch…yeah?” Peri snapped then walked back to Prompto. Peri knelt down and ripped the tape off Prompto’s mouth, this time drawing blood from his skin and lips. “Listen carefully.”

Peri placed the phone on the floor then grabbed Prompto’s hand. Prompto watch in horror as Peri dug the knife under his fingernail. He screamed out in pain as one, two, three of his nail were ripped off before Peri grabbed the phone.

“ _That_ was the sound of me torturing the prince’s friend. This is what you bought when you took my friend’s life. You’re going to keep listening and if you hang up, I’ll take this knife and shove it into the Prince’s eye socket.” Peri dropped the phone as he took the knife stabbed Prompto’s other hand making him scream out again.

            Prompto choked as the knife was removed and his shirt was ripped open. Peri grabbed the area of Prompto’s side that was already black and blue then pressed down. Prompto arched back screaming out as his broken ribs were shifted. Tears poured out of his eyes as he begged the man to stop.

            Noctis watched from the other side of the room crying pleading in his own mind for them to stop hurting his friend. It was him they wanted so why did that keep going after Prompto? Why couldn’t they torture him instead? He was the crowned Prince not Prompto!

            Finally after what seemed like hours, Peri finally let up and grabbed the phone leaving Prompto a whimpering mess. “You have two hours to get me my money and car. Don’t call back until you do or else the next thing you’ll hear is blondie’s dying breath.” Peri hung up the phone and tossed it onto the desk. Axe came by and placed another piece of tape on Prompto’s mouth then left him to pass out in peace. Noctis wanted so badly to crawl his way over his friend, but he couldn’t. He never felt more useless in his life.

 

            Everybody was shaken up at this point with classmates huddled up together trying not to look at the dead body on the floor. Prompto’s wheezing breathes was the only sound in the room as he continued to lay almost motionless on the floor.  Eventually one of the lackeys walked to Peri.

“Maybe we should call it quits and get out of here while we can.” Axe said.

Peri grabbed him and walked over to the other side of the away from the students. He whispered angrily. “We stick to the plan. By the time they realize what’s going we’ll be gone with the prince. The sewers will cover our smell from any canines the send after us. We’ll make it out of the city in no time.”

“But once they find out who Prae really is…” Axe whispered.

“By that point we’ll have turned the prince over and have sanctuary in Niflheim. Just stick to the plan and everything will work out fine.” Peri snapped and walked back to the desk. Neither realizing that Prompto had woken up and overheard everything. He had to act quickly. He wasn’t even sure how long he was even out for.

 

            The next phone call came not too long after. Peri answered it. “Do you have my money? Good. This is how this is going to work. I’m going to show you some good faith. I’m going to send down five students. After that we’re going to do the same as before, you send someone in the hallway and we’ll have blondie collect the money. Once we have it, you’ll have thirty minutes to have our vehicle ready and the roads cleared. And let me make this perfectly clear, we’ll be taking a couple of hostages with us and if you try anything funny we’ll kill them on the spot. Is that clear? Good.” Peri said and hung up. He quickly picked out five girls and pushed them out the door telling them to go out the front doors. He waited for the call telling him that the money was coming up.

            When Peri hung up the phone he kicked at Prompto’s leg, but didn’t get a response. So he bent down and slapped Prompto’s face a couple of times but didn’t get anything more than a small groan.

“Shit.” Peri snapped. He quickly looked over the room and grabbed another boy and untied his hands only to retie them from the front. He gave to whole spiel on not saying anything and coming right back unless he wanted to be shot. Peri looked out the door and pushed the boy forward. Prompto finally peeked his eyes open and carefully looked around. Peri and Axe were focusing on the door. The remaining three were watching the rest of the students making sure they didn’t try anything.

            Prompto slowly rolled on his stomach and bit his lip so he wouldn’t make a sound, then waited. There was no reaction. As quietly and quickly as possible he used his arms to drag himself across the floor and to the desk. Luckily it got moved at some point and wasn’t against the wall like before. Prompto reached up to the top drawer and opened it as much as it would do before slipping his hand inside. He felt around until he found his phone and pulled it out. He unlocked it and went to Gladio’s name, sending him a text.

‘ _Taking Noctis thru sewers. Niflheim involved. 5 not 8 of thm.’_ He quickly typed out and hit send. He hoped Gladio understood through his typos.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Peri yelled. Prompto quickly locked his phone and started smashing it onto the floor. Peri yanked him up by his hair and pushed him forward onto the floor. He was rolled onto his back and Peri pulled out his gun, pointing it at Prompto’s face. The phone began to ring. Peri answered it and listened. “Good. We’ll be heading down soon with our hostages. Do not shoot or they will die.”

            Peri hung up the phone and did something unexpected. He took off his mask. Above Prompto was an average good looking man with short brown hair. If he had a suit on, Prompto could see him as an everyday salaryman. His lackeys followed his lead taking off their masks and clothing then going to their duffle bags and putting on baggy street clothes with baseball caps. Then they picked out five male students and untied them only to have them dress up into the tactical outfits. They taped the guns to the kids’ hands then picked one girl and one boy to stand in between them.

            Peri crossed his arms in front of them. “The guns aren’t loaded but they don’t know that out there. When you walk out, don’t be threatening or else they will shoot you. Walk straight to van with your classmates between you. When you get to the van, very slowly and carefully get on the ground and lay flat. Don’t move and let them take you. Do all of this, and you guys will get to go home. Trust me, if you don’t do as I say you’ll be shot. Understand?” They all nodded. “Good, get going. The rest of you get to stay here until the glaive come get you. Axe, grab the prince.”

            Noctis tried to wiggle out the large man’s hold, but was easily thrown over his shoulder. Noctis shouted as he tried make it as hard as possible for the man carrying him. Prompto quickly reached out and grabbed Axe’s foot tripping him. Noctis fell hard on the ground with a groan.

“I’ve had enough of you.” Peri said lifting his gun. Prompto took in a deep breath right before the gun went off. His mind was blinded by white pain from his chest. He gasped for air as his vision began to fade. He watched as Noctis began crying fighting with all that he could until Peri walked to him and slammed his gun into the back of Noctis’s head, knocking him out. Prompto’s vision blurred for a moment and his sight went black.

            He opened his eyes once more and saw a blurry figure over him, their voice muffled and unintelligible. Prompto didn’t feel anything at all. Nothing except an overwhelmingly amount of exhaustion. So he closed his eyes once more, ignoring the muffle voices around him and the hand patting his cheek.

 

 

 

            Noctis had slowly woken up. The sound of running water and feet sloshing through it brought his mind up to speed a little bit. They weren’t outside. If the smell was anything to go by they were in the sewers. There was little light probably provided by the flashlight the men were carrying. Noctis started wiggling again, this time putting every bit of effort into it.

“Would you stop struggling?” Axe snapped, but it only drove Noctis to fight more.  

“Get a grip Axe, we’re almost to the checkpoint.” Peri said.

“The brat won’t stop moving.” Axe grunted slowing down to get better grip.

“Pick up the pace damnit!” Peri yelled.

Axe grumbled as he started again, but Noctis swung his body back forth enough that Axe did manage to lose his grip and drop him this time. Axe cursed and went to pick him back up, but Noctis kicked his feet out hitting Axe right in the stomach. Axe stepped back only for Mini and Dulo to take his place and grabbing Noctis by his shirt and started dragging him. Axe grumbled as they started moving again.

            However, they stopped mid run barely dodging the broad sword slamming down in front of them, cracking the stone underneath. Noctis cried out a little seeing Gladio lift his sword up as two glaives ran to his side. One female with messy brown hair and the other a chubby man.

“Peri I take it.” She said.

“Principal Crowe. You’re hotter than I thought you’d be.” Peri sneered.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this alive.” She said.

“Want to bet? Three against five and we a hostage prince.” Peri scoffed.

“Twenty against five.” She said and more glaive ran from the tunnel in front and behind them. “One of which is a very protective of said prince.”

Gladio gave a small grunt stabbing sword into the concrete then raising his fists for hand to hand combat. Peri raised his gun. “Are you sure you want to do that?”

            Within a second a blade flew out of nowhere knocking the gun out of Peri’s hand and Gladio took this chance to punch him in the face. Another blade flew in between Mini and Dulo right before a glaive materialized in a flash of blue and kicked them both in the head knocking them back. Within seconds the Kingsglaive had the remaining two secured and all five in cuffs. Gladio carefully pulled the tape off of Noctis’s mouth as Crowe worked on untying him.

“Prompto was shot!” Noctis cried out. “We have to help him!”

“Calm down.” Gladio said holding Noctis’s shoulders. “Ignis went with them to get the remaining students. They already heard the gunshot and prepared for a medical emergency. They’ll do what they can to help him. Right now I need to get you to the hospital and checked out.”

“ _I’m okay, damnit! Prompto’s the one who’s hurt!”_ Noctis cried out.

“He’s being taken care of.” Gladio said calmly. “I need to get you out of here. Once you’ve been checked we’ll see Prompto okay.”

Noctis suddenly felt the world tilting around as he panted for air. He finally gave in and collapsed into Gladio’s arms, not quite passing out, but his body had finally given into his stress.

 

 

            When Prompto woke up, he was surprised. He could have sworn he had been shot and killed. He groaned as shifted on the bed. The room was dark with a faint light coming from a nearby door and another light dull light to his right. He looked around the unfamiliar room. It was rather large and had nice furniture in it including the bed he laying on. A leather recliner with a matching couch that had Noctis curled up in a ball on it. Noctis! Prompto’s eyes widen. Noctis was really laying under a thin blanket sleeping on the couch. His head was wrapped up with bandages.

“Noc-tis?” Prompto coughed.

“You’re awake.”

Prompto turned his head where the dull light was at. There was a desk there with a small light and with papers scattered around it. Ignis has stood from a chair he had been sitting in and walked to the bed.

“Iggy? Where are we?” Prompto whispered.

“In the citadel. You were transferred here once the doctors cleared you for transport. You had to undergo some surgery, but luckily the bullet only caused minor tissue damage. However the doctor has placed you on bed rest for the next few weeks.”

Prompto went rub his head, but found his hand bandaged and his arm in a cast. His other hand was also wrapped up.

            “We have to wait for your bones to heal more before we can give you a curative or else it may cause some deformity. The same goes for your ribs unfortunately.” Ignis said.

Prompto let out a deep sigh dropping both arms on the bed. “How long will until I can go back to crownsguard training?”

“Don’t think about that right now. Just concentrate on getting better and then we’ll talk about you getting back to your training.”

“I wasn’t able to protect him.” Prompto whispered. “All I did was get tortured.”

“You stood up for him. You took beatings for him and when your loyalty was tested you didn’t hesitate to … well no need for you to relive that. But you did the most important thing all. You got message to us telling us how they were going to escape. If you hadn’t sent us that message we wouldn’t have known to look right under our feet. Noctis would be long gone and possibly dead. You did more than anybody _would have_ in that situation. For that I applaud you and give you my deepest gratitude.”

            “But I could have done more. I should have. I’ve been training to protect him but I froze.”

“Which is probably your saving grace.” Ignis said. “Prompto three months of crownsguard training could not possibly prepare anybody for what you went through. In fact Gladio and I both have been training all of our lives and yet I have no idea how we would have reacted in that situation. If you had fought with your training those men would have seen you as a threat and killed you on the spot.”

“Do you really think so?” Prompto asked.

“Absolutely. It’s the same reason Noctis did not use his powers or his training either. He wanted to keep any advantage as well as keep you and your classmates safe from any possible crossfire. He had to play it by ear just as you did.”

            “So…” Prompto mumbled with a yawn. “What happened to those guys?”

“Arrested. They were planning on handing Noctis over to the Niflheim Empire so they will be prosecuted as enemies of Insomnia and the Royal family. They will never know a day of freedom again.”

“And our classmates?” Prompto asked.

“Physically they’re okay. Mentally… some may take longer than others to return to normal life.” Ignis said and Prompto let out another yawn. “Why don’t we finish this discussion tomorrow? You need your rest.”

            Prompto mumbled something as his eyes closed. Ignis pulled the covers to Prompto’s chin and patted them out to flatten them.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Noctis whispered from the couch. His eyes were still closed but Ignis knew the Prince was wide awake.

“In time. He’ll be allowed to continue his studies here while he recovers so he won’t fall behind in class, but he may not return to school so soon.” Ignis said.

“We have to get stronger. The both of us.” Noctis said. “I can’t allow this to happen again. I won’t.”

Ignis smiled. “You will get stronger Noctis. I promise, you will. And so will Prompto. Trust me you both still have much to learn.”

“Good. Next time, I’ll protect Prompto.”

“Of course.” Ignis said with a smile. “Go back to sleep. I have a feeling you’ll need all of your energy once Prompto is back on his feet.”

            Noctis gave a small smile finally opening his eyes. For the pass week all he’s been doing is sitting in this room waiting for Prompto to wake up and now that he has, Noctis felt relief wash over him. He finally settled down and dozed off into a restful sleep.


	6. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto never escaped Niflheim, but instead was a failed clone placed in a work camp full of Niflheim citizens. He and his friends venture out whenever possible to steal food and supplies to help the people survive from starvation and torture. Returning through the abandoned city, Prompto and his friends come across three men and decide to rob them. Only they get their asses kicked and end up helping said men only to find that these guys, these Lucians have a mission. One that Prompto doesn't hesitate to volunteer his help. Prompto is willing to risk everything in order to save everyone he cares for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some GladioxPrompto, like pre-relationship fluff, Ignoct if you squint  
> Warnings for this chappy: Blood, mentions torture, shows outcome of torture, implies rape/ non-con (but it's not in detail), oc, minor character death

            Prompto flipped through the pages in the folder as he adjusted the mask covering his nose and mouth. The material was a little itchy, but it kept his face warm. There was a small creak behind him and he quickly spun around drawing his gun only to find one of his companions raising their hands up. He slipped his gun back into the holster on his chest. Prompto turned back to the paperwork as his friend walked closer, nudging the knocked out human soldier on the floor.

“Did you find anything?” She whispered.

“They cutting the rations even further in our camp. We’re down to thirty percent per miner and twenty five percent for the factory workers.” Prompto whispered and dropped his head. “They’re going to starve us.”

“Haven’t they taken enough already?” Seraphina sighed.

            Prompto flipped the folder shut and turned to face her. “Sera, let’s get the others and head out. The guards will be making the rounds soon and who knows how much longer this guy will be out for.”

Sera nodded and followed him out of the room. They were light-footed as they ran through the hallways and stairs making their way back to the storage unit where they had originally split up. Prompto whistles out and paused before another whistle came back. He and Sera met up with the two young brothers they had left behind.

“Ace, Magnus, how much did you guys find?” Prompto asked.

“Well, we found a lot of potatoes.” Ace said, his voice muffled by his thick mask. He sat down a bag with a strap. “We got some beans, rice, and we found some sort of meat. Not really sure what it is, but we snatched some of it.”

Prompto nodded. “Good job. Let’s get moving.”

            Prompto grabbed the heavy bag of potatoes and went to sling it on his shoulder when a burning pain went through his back. He groaned dropped the bag and leaned over a bit. He took deep steady breathes as one of his friends grabbed his hand. He swallowed hard with a nod.

“I’m okay.”

Sera took the bag of potatoes. “Maybe you shouldn’t carry anything.”

“Sera—”

“Nia is already going to be mad at you for coming out tonight. You don’t want to piss her off more by making your injuries worse. I got this. You lead the way.”

            Prompto dropped his head, but gave her a short nod letting her take the bag from him. He straightened up as the other three got ready to leave. Once they were, he waved for them to follow. They snuck out of the compound the same way they came in. Through a small hole they had dug underneath. Once they were all through, they filled the hole back up and headed towards the empty city. There was plenty of cover there and the sewer system was a great route back to their camp.

 

 

 

            Noctis eyed the buildings as he, Ignis and Gladio walked through the empty city. It seemed like it was a once thriving place, but was now crippled and seemed almost haunted in the dead of night. The snowfall had stopped for now, but the snow on the ground was just over their ankles making their progress slow. Noctis was thankful for his insulated clothes and thick boots because even with them on he felt a slight chill through his body. It was definitely colder here than what they were expecting, but Ignis had prepared for that bringing extra clothes to wear and hand warmers to place in their pockets.

            According the map, there was compound to the north, and the factory was to the east. The city served as a crossroad of sorts as a small mountain range divided the factory and compound. The mission had a tough choice. Infiltrate the compound and see what secrets Niflheim had or destroy on of the largest factories producing the armor for Magitek Troopers. Regis and Cor left the decision up to Noctis on which to go for. A decision he had yet to make. Ignis suggested hiding in the city for a night and come to a decision while resting, so here they were looking for a place to hide and regain their strength.

“Do you think we’ll be able to make a fire?” Noctis asked.

“Doubtful.” Ignis said. “We don’t know how often this area is patrolled, so it would be best if we stay warm with blankets instead.”

“Which mean no hot meal either.”

“I’m afraid not.” Ignis said.

“Quit your bitching.” Gladio said. “This is a mission not a vacation.”

Noctis spun around glaring at Gladio who only crossed his arms waiting for the confrontation. However Ignis stood between them with his hands up to both of them. “Now is not the time or place for a quarrel. Gladio, stop baiting him. Noctis has enough on his mind as is and he does not need any unnecessary pressure on top of it.”

            Gladio scratched the back of his head. “Yeah I know. A good fight always helps relieve stress though.”

“Maybe for you.” Noctis mumbled. “Let’s just get inside before it starts to snow again.”

Gladio glanced around and nodded his head forward. “That one looks sound enough, let’s stay there.”

They looked toward the small building up the road a little bit. The only difference between this building and the other ones, other than it was shorter, was the fact it had a door.

            Gladio entered first inspecting the building before he gave them the okay to come inside. The inside was bare except for some broken tables and decrepit bookshelves. It looked to have once been a library or book store. There was snow all over the floor from the broken windows, but Gladio used one of the broken tables to scrape piles of snow away making a small circle with a snow wall. Noctis sighed as he walked to the middle of it preparing to pull his sleeping bag from his armiger when the sound of something bouncing caught their attention. All three became alert with Ignis and Gladio shining their flashlights around the room.

            Noctis joined in as they looked around, trying to find what made the noise. Noctis had stepped away when he spotted a small wooden ball spinning to a stop on the floor. He eyed it for a moment when he heard something behind him. Before he could move a blade was pressed against his neck and an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Don’t move.” The female ordered.

            Immediately Gladio and Ignis spun around shining their lights on Noctis, summoning their weapons. The girl flinched, but kept up her hold.

“Move and I will slit his throat.”

“You little…” Gladio growled taking a step, but froze when he felt the cold barrel of a gun placed against his head.

“Don’t move, Big Guy.” The male said pressing the gun harder. He tossed a bag at Ignis. “Fill it with whatever food and medicine you have.”

Ignis eyed the masked figure. “Noctis?”

“Yeah, I got this.” Noctis said, then grabbed the girl’s arm and pushed it out while elbowing her in the stomach. She gasped as she was thrown over Noctis’s shoulder and slammed into the ground. Noctis kicked the knife out of her hand and summoned his engine blade pressing it to her neck as he dropped down to straddle her body.

            At the same time, Ignis had thrown his dagger at the gunman slashing his arm. He yelped and Gladio took this chance to drop his sword. Gladio knocked the gun out of the attacker’s hand and grabbed him by the neck before slamming him into the nearby wall, lifting his feet off the ground.

“Let them go!” Two more short figures came out of the shadows pointing guns at them. Gladio growled tightening his grip making the man squirm more. One of the figure yelped. “Please!”

Ignis hummed dropping his arm. “You’re children.”

            At this, both Gladio and Noctis pulled the masks of the attackers they had pinned down. Noctis stared wide eyed at a young girl no older than fifteen with fiery red hair glaring up at him. At the same time, Gladio was staring at a young man Noctis’s age with blonde hair and a pale face covered in freckles. Gladio let go letting the young man fall to the floor. He began coughing and gasping for air.

            The young girl quickly bucked Noctis off of her body, but instead of attacking him again, she ran through the snow and slid on her knees beside the blond boy. The other two with guns made their way to them as Gladio backed up.

“Prompto…”

“I’m okay Sera.” He coughed. “Nothing I’m not used.”

“Why did you attack us?” Ignis asked.

“Uh, to rob you.” The girl snorted then mumbled. “We can see how well that worked out though.”

            The blonde sat up finally catching his breath. He rubbed his throat looking between the three of them. “You guys aren’t from here are you?”

Noctis had finally walked up to the group, but Gladio kept himself between him and the guns. Ignis crossed his arms. “And what makes you think that?”

Prompto slowly stood up, waving his hand and the two boys dropped their guns. “’Cuz, nobody actually stays in this city. And nobody from Niflheim can just summon weapons out of thin air like that.”

Noctis shifted uncomfortably. “Iggy?”

“If you are correct, what are you going to do about it?” Ignis asked.

“Nothing.” Prompto said bending down to grab his gun. Everyone tensed up, but he simply holstered it with a smile. “If we go to the guard we’d be arrested too. It would be a no win situation.”

“So you’re just going to keep quiet about seeing us here?” Gladio scoffed.

“Yep.”

“And why should we believe you?” Gladio said.

“Because if there’s anybody who wants this war to end, it’s us.” Prompto said.

            “What do you—” Noctis was cut off by a loud alarm going off in the distance.

“Shit!” Sera shouted.

“We have to go.” Prompto said moving to the door, but paused. “You guys can’t stay here. MTs will be scouring the city soon. You need to leave.”

“We can fight them off.” Noctis said.

“No, you can’t. There will be too many of them.” Prompto said. “You can come with us.”

“And why should we trust you?” Gladio asked. “Last I checked you were threatening us.”

“You have a good point, but I wanted your things, not your lives.” Prompto said heading out the door. “You only have a few minutes before about a hundred or so MTs flood the city! You might want to get a move on!”

“What do you think?” Noctis asked.

“We should be fine to follow as long as we remain on guard.” Ignis said. “Like I said, they are children.”

            They ran out of the door and caught up to the small group. They all stopped on the side of a building hiding in a shadow as an airship flew overhead with lights shining on the ground.

“Prompto correct?” Ignis asked and got a nod in return. “Your friends’ names?

Prompto hesitated for a moment before nodding to each of them. “Sera, Ace and Magnus. And yours?”

“I’m Ignis. This Gladio and Noctis.”

“Okay pleasantries are over. Can we go now?” Sera snapped.

Prompto nodded and led the way down the road.

            Just like they said the city was soon filled with MTs searching about for anything out of the ordinary. That made getting away quite difficult. Prompto had led them to a heavily guarded area which sent warning signals to all three Lucians. Gladio was about to lose it when Prompto started talking.

“Okay, I’m going to distract them. Sera get them to the sewer line and I’ll meet you back at camp.”

“What, no!” She snapped. “There’s too many of them. You’ll get caught and you _know_ what will happen then. We have to figure something else out.”

“I’ll be fine.” Prompto said with a smile before taking off into the opening. Sera moved go after him, but Ace and Magnus held her back.

            They watched as Prompto shouted out waving his arms before hauling ass into an alleyway just as gunfire started going off. A large group of MTs chased after him still firing their weapons.

“Damn that idiot!” Sera snapped, punching the wall. She took a deep breath. “Let’s go before they get back.”

            She poked her head out and hurried across the road to the next building over. Next was Ace, then Magnus. Ignis followed suit and then Noctis ran across. Gladio took a couple of steps out when the sound of machines startled them all. Gladio jumped back into hiding as did the others. Most of the MTs returned surveying the area. Gladio poked his head catching Ignis’s attention and waved for them to keep going. He’d have to find another way. Gladio slipped into the shadows and quietly made his way around the building. Another group of marching MTs went by so he waited for them to move on.

 

 

 

            Gladio was thankful that his father taught him the value of patience or else he would have been in multiple fights by now. He was pretty sure an hour has passed since he was separated and he hasn’t made it, but a couple of blocks. There were just so many of them. A fight was out of the question at this point. Gladio wasn’t even sure where Noctis and Ignis were going to end up or how he was going to meet up with them again. It’s not like their phones worked in Niflheim. The sound of snow crunching nearby caught his attention and he lifted his fists ready to defend himself. The crunching came around as a MT turned its head and Gladio pulled his fist back when a flash of blonde ran up between them.

            Prompto stabbed a long thin pipe into the MT’s neck then pushed it onto the ground. He grabbed Gladio’s hand and pulled at his arm.

“Come on!” He snapped and they both started running. Gladio took note of How Prompto was holding his side as they ran. He also spotted MTs laying on the ground short circuiting. He didn’t have time to ask questions before Prompto let go of his hand as they made it to an alley way.

            “Help me with this.” Prompto ordered tugging at a sewer cover. Gladio grabbed it with ease and lifted it up to sit to the side. Prompto nodded as started climbing down the hole. Gladio followed, sliding the lid back into place before climbing down the ladder. When he reached the bottom he turned his flashlight back on and found Prompto leaning against the wall catching his breath.

            The blood dripping over Prompto’s side caught Gladio’s attention and he carefully reached over to lift Prompto’s shirt. There was a gunshot wound on his side right above his hip.

Prompto chuckled. “Nia is going to be pissed off at me.”

“Nia?”

“Our unofficial doctor at camp.” He hissed. Prompto’s legs buckled and he slid down to the floor. Gladio knelt down quickly pulling out a green vile and placing it into Prompto’s hands. “What’s this?”

“An elixir. Break it in your hand and it’ll heal you right up.” Gladio said.

Prompto raised an eyebrow, but squeezed the vile until it shattered and the green essence soaked into his skin. He could feel the wound stitching itself up as the pain slowly faded away. Prompto lifted his shirt back up to find the gunshot wound gone. The only way anybody could tell he had been hurt was the blood all over his clothes.

“Cool.” Prompto said with a smile as he jumped back up to his feet, but as soon as he did he became lightheaded. Gladio reacted quickly in catching Prompto before he fell face first onto the ground. Prompto groaned pressing his face into Gladio’s chest before he looked up.

            “Nice catch, Big Guy. Thanks.”

Gladio nodded with a grunt. “You lost a lot of blood so take it easy.”

“We need to meet up with the others.” Prompto mumbled pulling away. He stumbled a bit and smiled when Gladio reached out for him, but waved the shield off. Prompto would be okay without help. He always was.

 

            Gladio kept his eye on Prompto as they zigzagged through the tunnels, occasionally steading him when swayed or stumbled. Finally, Prompto rubbed his head losing his balance and falling backwards right into Gladio’s chest.

“You need to rest.” Gladio said holding Prompto up.

“We need to need to up with Sera before we get to camp.” Prompto sighed.

“We won’t make at this rate.” Gladio said. With one smooth motion he picked Prompto up bridal style earning a yelp.

Once he recovered from the surprise, Prompto chuckled. “You know people might get the wrong idea if they see us like this, Big Guy.”

Gladio rolled his eyes. “Which way are we going?”

“Left tunnel.” Prompto smiled closing his eyes.

“You’re enjoying this too much.” Gladio said as he began walking.

“I enjoy things while I can.” Prompto hummed burying his face into Gladio’s chest. “Next set of tunnels will be a right.”

 

            Just as Prompto directed, Gladio took the next turn but soon came to three tunnels. He shook Prompto a little making him groan. “Which way?”

Prompto rubbed his eye for a moment studying the tunnels. “Middle.”

“Don’t go back to sleep.” Gladio ordered and Prompto huffed. “Talk to me.”

Prompto swallowed hard. “Why are you guys here?”

“We’re on a mission.” Gladio said.

Prompto snorted. “Yeah, that sounds about right. We don’t exactly get tourists in Niflheim. So what’s your mission then?”

“Not telling you.”

“Don’t trust me?” Prompto asked with a pout. “And after I saved your life.”

Gladio rolled his eyes. “The less you know the better.”

“Oo, mysterious. Are you going to assassinate the emperor? Or maybe steal information? Oh I know, freeing your enslaved comrades and leaving the rest of us here to die.”

“What?” Gladio snapped, halting to a stop. “What do you mean enslaved comrades?”

Prompto lifted his head. “Don’t you know? Captured Lucians are in our camp. Prisoners of war are forced to work. Everyone is forced to work even Niflheim’s own citizens.”

“There are Lucians in your camp? How many?”

Prompto shook his head. “I don’t know the exact number, but I would say maybe an eighth of the camp or so. There are some soldiers and there are a couple of your citizens too. Nia could tell you the exact amount. She knows everyone in the camp.”

“What work are they forced to do?” Gladio asked.

“Mining. They’re not allowed into the factory.” Prompto said pushing at Gladio’s chest. “I can walk from here.”

“Keep talking.” Gladio said letting him down.

 

            So Prompto told him everything. How they, all the slaves, are forced to mine metals and gems from the mines, while some also work in the factory creating the armor and circuitry for the Magitek Troopers. Prompto has worked in both depending on the day. How the human soldiers whip, beat and starve not only the Lucians, but their own people as well.

            Prompto stopped short. “Do you hear that?”

They both listened carefully and the soft echo of a voice reached them. They both picked up the pace which turned into a run. They could see lights moving along the tunnel walls as a female voice could be heard.

“Sera?” Prompto called out.

“Prompto?” She called back. They kept going until the hit edge of the tunnel almost colliding into each other.

“Gladio!” Noctis shouted jumping onto Gladio’s body to hug him.

“I’m glad you are safe.” Ignis said as Noctis dropped back down to his feet.

            “Are you feeling alright?” Sera asked as Prompto hunched over taking deep loud breathes. “Never seen you get winded so easily.”

“I’m fine.” He wheezed.

“He got shot and lost a lot of blood.” Gladio said and saw the panic in the children’s eyes and quickly added. “But he’s okay now. I gave him an elixir to heal his wound.”

“I’m just a little lightheaded is all.” Prompto laughed. “No worries.”

“Gladio, we have much to discuss. I fear we have people in Niflheim’s concentration camps.” Ignis said.

“Prompto was just telling me.” Gladio said.

“I decided. We’ll take out the factory.” Noctis snapped.

“Agreed.” Gladio said.

Sera snorted. “You’re taking out the factory. That’s hilarious. You’ll only the hundredth people to try and do it. Three people with a few swords and daggers. Don’t make me laugh.”

            “I’ll help.” Prompto said.

“What?” They all shouted.

“No need for that.” Ignis said. “We will devise a plan and secure an escape route for everyone. And I mean everyone. Lucian and Niflheim alike.”

“Good luck getting through the security system.” Prompto said. “You won’t be able to get a key. And if you did you would have no idea what levels are secured, the weak points, when the guards take their naps, or the fact that the factory has a self-detonation sequence.”

“And you do?” Ignis asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Mostly. I’ve been kind of working on getting sequence for a while now, but yeah I know the layout of the factory. And I know where the code is located it’s just getting it is the tough part.” Prompto said with a shrug.

“And you can get us a key as well?” Ignis asked. “How do you plan on doing that and how do you know what you know?”

            Prompto shifted to remove his jacket sleeve up, but Sera grabbed his arm. “Don’t! We can’t trust them.”

“This may be our only chance.” Prompto said. “I’m willing to take it.” He gently pulled away from her and slipped his sleeve up revealing a barcode. “I am a key. I can get through pretty much all of the doors in the factory.”

“Okay you’re going to have to explain this one to us.” Noctis said.

“I will, but we have to get to our camp before roll call and we don’t have much more time. I have a place you guys can hide, but you’ll have to stay there…pretty much all day. I’ll tell you as much as I can before roll call and answer whatever questions you have after work is over. Deal?” Prompto said.

“It’s a risk.” Ignis said.

“So we’ll be careful.” Noctis said. “We have to do this Iggy.”

Ignis closed his eyes. “I know. Gladio?”

“Let’s go with them for now. Play it by ear until we’re in a position that we can formulate a plan.”

Noctis nodded. “Okay, Prompto. Lead the way.”

 

            Noctis had no idea that the sewers led directly under the camp and it made him wonder if the Niffs knew as well. Prompto explained that they probably did, but weren’t too concerned with people escaping since the surrounding area could be filled with MTs in a matter of minutes. Escape was punishable by death. When they climbed from the sewer, Ace and Magnus covered the manhole back up and they all headed to one of the shacks. Prompto went inside and lit a candle on the wall. Mangus and Ace finally removed their masks reveal young twins no older than fourteen or fifteen. Magnus gripped at Ace’s arm and hid behind him as they walked to a set of bunk beds.

            There were six bunks in total, four of which were occupied. Sera and Prompto went to one of the empty bunks and slid it to the side. Prompto carefully raised a hidden wooden door where they deposited their bags.

Prompto looked up at Noctis. “It’ll be a little cramped, but it’ll keep you safe for now.”

Noctis looked into the dark hole. “Are you serious?”

“You should be able to talk quietly. As long as you don’t yell, the guards shouldn’t hear you.” A loud piercing alarm sounded twice as the ceiling lights turned on. Prompto sighed sitting down next to the hole. “You have to get in now. Please, I promise to explain everything tonight.”

“We don’t have much choice right now.” Noctis said looking into the hole before hopping down inside. He was still tall enough to have his head peek from the top so he ducked down to sit. Ignis was next, but before Gladio joined them he grabbed Prompto by the neck. Not hard enough to choke him, but enough to send the message across.

“If this is a trap and something happens to Noct or Iggy, I will find you first and I will squeeze much, much harder. You’ll be lucky to pass out before I snap your neck.”

“Gladio.” Ignis hissed.

            The bed creaked behind them and Gladio glanced back seeing two female teenagers glaring at him from their beds. Gladio let go and slipped into the hole. Prompto and his friends quickly deposited their weapons and warm clothing inside, leaving them wearing thin brown shirts and pants. Prompto lifted the door, but before he closed gave them one last smile.

“Rest while you can. I’ll let out when the coast is clear.” With that he shut the door and they heard the bed being moved back. Not even five seconds later another door was swung open with great force, create a loud crack noise. As if the wood had broken.

“002510A, you’re in the mines. The rest of you in the factory. Report to your locations immediately.” The woman’s voice was loud and commanding. Noctis heard the footsteps shuffling out of the shack before the door was slammed shut. They listened closely to muffle noises of people nearby moving about and shouting.

            Once it quieted down Noctis let out a loud yawn. Ignis hummed, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness already and saw the prince.

“Perhaps we should take this time to rest for a few hours.” Ignis suggested. “We are stuck here for the time being and I have not gathered enough information to formulate a plan. The most I have is our possible escape route should things go astray.”

“You two get some sleep. I’ll keep watch just in case they decided to turn us in after all.” Gladio said.

“You sure?” Noctis asked and was given a nod in return. “Iggy, be my pillow?”

Ignis rolled his eyes, but shifted around to lay his head down on Gladio’s thighs and Noctis took the invitation to climb on top of Ignis’s body. Noctis rested his head on Ignis’s chest and was asleep before Ignis started rubbing his back. Gladio let out a small chuckle running his fingers through Ignis’s hair.

 

 

 

 

            Light footsteps woke Gladio up from his nap and he slowly sat up. Noctis and Ignis, who had long been awake so that Gladio could get some rest, were now listening as carefully as he was. More footsteps shuffled in followed by the squeak of a bed being laid on. There was a soft knock to their right.

“Just a little bit longer and we’ll let you guys out. We have to wait for Prompto to get back.” A muffled female voice said. They assumed was Sera so Ignis gently tapped the wood above them to respond. They heard her walking before another squeak sounded.

            So they waited. Noctis kept checking his phone as the minutes turned into an hour. The stillness above them had become nervous pacing of footsteps. Gladio kept staring up through the cracks as the light was shadowed out by someone walking back and forth. Quite frankly it was getting on his nervous.

            Finally they heard the door swing open followed by a loud thud and multiple footsteps before the door was slammed shut again. They heard muffled whispering and someone ran out of the shack, but was soon returning with another set of footsteps. The lights suddenly went out, but Gladio could make out warm glows of candles being lit. They were talking in hushed tones before finally the sound of the bed moving to the side caught their attention. The trap door opened up with Sera standing over them.

“Come on out.” Sera waved and backed up. Gladio stopped Noctis from going first and instead took the lead himself. He hopped out and froze at the sight in front of him. Prompto laid on the bed, face contorted in pain and his shirt gone with his back covered in blood and long gashes.

“What happened?” Noctis asked poking his head out.

A young girl no older than sixteen with spiked whitish blonde hair turned her head at them before going back to looking through a tin box. As Ignis and Noctis stepped out the teen had taken a cloth and poured something clear onto it.

            “Bite down.” She said placing a leather square into Prompto’s mouth. He bit down and gripped the mattress until his knuckles turned white. She rubbed the cloth over his wounds and he immediately cried out, his body convulsing, and tears running down his face.

Sera turned crossing her arms shaking her head as the young girl wiped down Prompto’s back. Gladio, Noctis, and Ignis stood still watching as she continued the ministrations.

            She was almost done when there was a soft knock before the cracked door open4e and a young boy with brown hair slipped inside.

“Magnus what did you find out?” Sera asked.

“Prompto got called away fr-from the coal mine t-to go to the factory.” Magnus shifted uncomfortably and Ace immediately went to his side. “Nia, you should probably do a full examination.”

The girl stopped moving for a moment before patting the cloth on Prompto’s lower back. “Who called for him?”

Magnus glanced at Prompto then back at the floor. His silence seemed to have answered her question as she placed the now bloody cloth on the floor before grabbed jar of thick green cream. However it wasn’t enough for the prince.

“What happened?” He asked again, more angrily.

“The Commander…” Sera started before clearing her throat. “The commander of our camp likes men. Young men. A few times a week he picks out someone he likes and does this to them.” She said looking at Prompto. “and other things.”

“W-we don’t talk about it.” Magnus whispered his head dropped to the floor. “Pl-please don’t make me talk about.”

“That’s enough now.” Ace whispered rubbing Magnus’s back. “Go lay down, I’ll be there in a moment.” Magnus nodded and went to his bed, curling up under his blanket. “Magnus and Prompto are his favorites.” Ace grounded out before walking to twin brother.

            Gladio felt a deep rage light within him, but he kept his mouth shut and his clenched fists as did Noctis. Ignis adjusted his glasses as he stepped forward. “If there is any way I can assist you with Prompto’s injuries. We have potions that may alleviate some of his pain.”

“No curatives. The officers see that he’s healed and they’ll suspect that we have gotten a hold of more than our current medical supplies. They’ll raid everyone’s shacks and even tear them down until they find something. Besides use of unauthorized potions is punishable by hanging.” Nia explained.

“Gladio gave him an elixir earlier.” Sera’s voice shook. “Because he was shot, but the wounds he had on his back…”

“They were mostly healed anyways, the Commander probably didn’t even notice.” Nia said. “Which is lucky.”

            “How about a meal. I can cook him something hearty to help give him strength.” Ignis said. Nia though for a moment before nodding.

“Ace take him to the cooking pit. Show him where our food supplies are at.”

“No need,” Ignis said. “We have the ingredients for a suitable recipe. I shall take it from own stock.”

Nia eyed him for a moment. “Do as you wish.”

“Isn’t it risky for us to be going outside though?” Noctis asked.

“The guards don’t patrol during the night.” Ace said. “It’s too cold and plus outside the wall of camp is full of daemons. No one tries to escape.”

“If the lights get shut off then how do they not get into camp?” Gladio asked.

            Ace shrugged but Nia answered. “It’s weird, but they have this power core that puts up a shield to ward off the daemons. It’s similar to the crystal in Insomnia except where your protection is made from magic, ours is from technology. It keeps the daemons out without harming the magitek Troopers.”

Ignis narrowed his eyes. “You know who we are?”

“Of course.” She said rubbing the last of the cream onto Prompto’s back. “I’m from Tenebrae. I was there when the King brought his son to be treated by the oracle although I was just four years old at the time. My mother was killed in the crossfire during the attack. My father barely got me out, but we were captured and placed into a camp. When I was ten he was shot and killed for stealing potions to use on the sick. Then I was brought here to work.” She stood up wiping her hands on a towel and bowed. “It’s good to see that you’ve healed Prince Noctis.”

            Everyone stared wide eyed at the trio and Gladio moved to stand between them and Noctis. Prompto raised his head spitting out the leather. “Y-you’re the prince?”

Noctis stepped forward and nodded. “Yeah.”

Prompto smiled. “Cool. I’m helping a prince.”

“You’re delusional, go to sleep.” Sera said.

“Are you kidding me?” Prompto laughed. “How can you not be excited the Prince of all people is here and he’s going to take the factory? Even help free us…right?”

“I’ll do what I can.” Noctis said. “But yes that is our ultimate goal.”

“Free us?” Sera scoffed. “Then what? Leave us out here in the cold to freeze, to be recaptured, _to_ _die_?”

“No, we can arrange asylum for you all in Lucis.” Noctis said looking to Ignis.

“Yes, we’ll have to inform the King, but I have no doubt that he will assist in your relocation.” Ignis said.

“We have the word of the Prince.” Prompto said slowly sitting up. “So let’s make a plan.”

“First, food.” Nia said.

“Of course, Ace would you lead the way?” Ignis asked.

 

 

            Nia had wrapped Prompto’s torso up and allowed him to sit up, but he refused to talk about what had happened, which was expected. Ignis made a Meat-and-beet Bouillon for Prompto, but had also made a potato and daggerquil soup for the rest of camp as well to which he gained great praise for. Prompto wolfed down the meal, barely savoring the taste, too hungry to really care about. Although he made sure to compliment Ignis and to thank him as well.

“About your wrist…” Noctis said as they has finished eating.

Prompto shifted uncomfortably, but nodded. “So promise not to freak out okay. I’m not evil or anything.”

“Okay.” Noctis said with a nod. “I believe you.”

            Prompto to a deep breath. “I wasn’t born. I was cloned from Verstael Besithia. I’m one of many created in order to expand the magitek army.”

“You’re a MT?” Noctis gasped wide eyed. “Wait cloned from _Besithia_?”

Prompto took a deep breath. “I was supposed to be a MT. Babies are cloned from Besithia’s altered DNA and we are grown, trained, and then injected with daemon blood in order to be turned into Magitek Troopers. Some of us didn’t take the daemon blood or we failed our training. Instead of disposing us, they placed in work camps since the Niflheim population had drastically declined they needed workers where they could get them. My body rejected the daemon blood, so I was stamped as a failure and sent here.

            “When a clone is made, we get branded with barcodes which go into the system as well. I have access to all the locked doors in any factory. The problem is, it’s more of a one-time use. They will know that I’m the one opening doors. So basically if you’re going to use me to open the doors, we only have one shot to do it.”

“So an alert will be sounded if you open any door?” Ignis asked.

“No. It will be recorded and sent to the Commander, but he won’t notice it right away. If we’re fast we can get to the control room and set the off the self-detonation before anybody catches on.”

            “How do you know all of this? How do you know that your barcode will work?” Gladio asked.

“I wasn’t the only clone here. There were two others and they tried to get in the same way except they turned back and decided to come up with a different plan. The next day they were both executed and sent it as a warning, mainly to me, to not try what they did.” Prompto said. “They had told me everything before they were executed and wanted me to join in, but I wasn’t even able to give them an answer before they detained.”

            “Are you sure you are willing risk your life to help us?” Ignis asked. Prompto nodded. “Now the next question, how do we get the codes to the self-destruct sequence?”

“Already have it.” Prompto said pulling his shoes off. He shook it and a small paper fell out. “Got it while…while the Commander was sleeping.” Prompto coughed and Sera gawked at him. “I may have asked to see him.”

“That was so reckless of you!” Sera shouted. “What if he hadn’t had the codes? What if he decided to hurt you more? Or woke up while you were snooping around?”

“It was a risk I was willing to take.” Prompto said with a shrug.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Gladio growled. “We could have gotten up there together and found it.”

“Which would have led to a fight.” Prompto said.

“We’re expecting to fight!” Gladio snapped and Prompto flinched. Gladio sighed, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

            Noctis elbowed Ignis and nodded between Gladio and Prompto. Ignis merely rolled his eyes. Prompto continued with explaining the possible routes they could take through the factory, how many doors they’ll go through and the estimated soldiers they would have to fight. Ignis then devised a strategy on their course of action as well as an escape route for the enslaved workers.

“We’ll need to talk to the Lucians in this camp. They’ll be able to help with the evacuation of everyone and guard them from daemons.” Ignis said.

“I can gather them up if you want.” Sera stated.

“Please do that.” Ignis said with a nod. “How soon will you be able to move about, Prompto?”

“Whenever you guys are ready. I’ll be working first thing in the morning like everyone else. They don’t care about injuries here, so I’ve kind of got used to working in this condition.”

            It pained Gladio to hear that Prompto was familiar with being tortured and having to work through. And even did it without so much as a complaint either.

“Then you should get some sleep.” Gladio said. “You didn’t get any last night and if decide to move tomorrow, you’ll need whatever rest you can get.”

“Yeah, okay.” Prompto said with a nod and carefully laid down on his stomach. He was asleep before Nia covered him with a thin blanket.

            “He’ll be the first one they hunt for when this is all over.” Nia said. “He’s risking his life for all of us, I hope you know that.”

“We’ll protect him.” Gladio said.

“I hope you can.” She said.

“I will, I promise.” Gladio stated.

 

 

 

            Prompto was awoken by the piercing alarm to wake up. He groaned sitting up as the light came on and blinded him. He rubbed his head as everyone moved around the shack waking up. He slowly got to his feet. Today was going to be long, but he had to push through it. The door swung open as the first lieutenant stomped in. He listened to her placements and reached for his shirt when she left. He was in factory today.

           

            The factory was hot from the fire that was constantly burning in order to melt the metal for molding. Prompto was in charge of fueling the fire that heated one of the melting vessels hanging just above the flames. Magnus was at the line filling the moldings on the assembly line with the melted metal by turning a wheel to open the small door from the vessel. The metal would flow out onto a track and into the molding. It was a mind numbing, skin burning process.

            Prompto was shoveling coal into the fire when two soldiers walked up to them, more specifically to Magnus.

“The commander wants you in his office.” The soldier said.

Magnus shook his head stepping back. “Please no. Not again.”

“Get moving now or I’ll whip you.” The soldier snapped.

“No!” Magnus shouted, tears running down his face. The soldier pulled off his whip and Prompto dropped his shovel. He walked up to them with his hands up.

“I’ll go in his place.” Prompto volunteered.

“Get back to work!” The soldier ordered.

“It’s going to be okay Magnus.” Prompto said with a small. “Just do what he says.”

Magnus shook his head walking backwards. “I-I can’t. Not again, please not again.”

            “That’s it.” The soldier snapped and went to grab Magnus, but he dodged running under the track towards Prompto who stood between him and the soldiers as they approached.

“Please, let me calm hi—” Prompto was punched in the face and knocked to the floor. The soldiers tried grabbing for Magnus, but he ducked and found himself corned between the soldiers and the fire pit.

“ _Please_.” He cried out. “ _Please don’t make me go back to him! I don’t want to do it anymore!”_

The soldier grabbed Magnus’s arm and pulled while Magnus pulled back trying to break free all while screaming and begging. Everybody nearby had stopped working watching the commotion. Ace started running over, glaring at them. Magnus screamed out twisting his arm and pulling back wrenching his arm free. The soldier fell backwards as Magnus stumbled losing his footing.

“ _Magnus_!” Ace and Prompto screamed as they watched their friend fall into the fire pit. Ace pushed through the soldiers as Magnus’s pain filled screams filled the factory. Prompto barely managed to tackle Ace to the ground stopping from looking into the pit. He crawled up hugging Ace tightly as they cried listening to the dying screams of their friend and brother. Prompto will never forget the smell of burning flesh for the rest of his life.

 

            Prompto held Ace’s hand as they walked into the shack. They were the last inside and both slumped down onto the floor. Everyone was quiet. No doubt news of what had happened already spread throughout camp. Ace hugged Prompto and continued crying like he had been all day. They were lucky the soldiers didn’t bother them for it. Once the door was shut, Sera and Nia moved the bed over and opened the trapped door. There was a soft tap at the door and a dark haired woman slipped inside. Prompto didn’t know who she was personally just that she was a Lucian. Noctis greeted her when he came out. The tears on Prompto’s face didn’t go unnoticed. Sera was the one to tell them what had happened.

            “We’re doing it tonight, right?” Prompto sniffled rubbing Ace’s arm, who had cried himself to sleep against Prompto’s body.

“Yes, that’s what we decided.” Ignis said.

“Good. When are we leaving?” Prompto asked.

“As soon as you’re ready.” Gladio said.

“I’ll start preparing everyone to evacuate.” The female Lucian, whose name Prompto couldn’t remember, said and left them be. Prompto moved to the hole and pulled out his gear and weapons, but before he could get ready, Gladio held out a familiar green vile.

“You might as well use it. After tonight the rules won’t matter anymore.” Gladio said.

Prompto nodded taking the elixir and crushing it in his hand. He felt his back stitch together and the physical pain he had been working through all day was fading away. If only he had something for the pain in his heart. He pulled off his clothes to put on the winter thermal pants, shirt and jacket. Prompto holstered his gun on the front and sword on his back. He gave Noctis a nod.

“I’m ready.” Prompto said just as the lights shut off.

 

 

 

            Prompto led the way to the factory not trying to take cover or hide. The soldiers were all inside sleeping with MTs guarding inside. As they approached the factory doors Prompto lifted his sleeve up and placed it over a scanner. It beeped and the doors opened up gaining them entrance. Prompto pulled out his gun and quietly stepped inside sneaking around the dark room. The next entrance was lit up by the still burning fires for the melting metal. They went inside, getting blasted by a wave of heat. From there they made their way to the stairs. However, Prompto stopped and stared at the pit that his friend had fallen into earlier, still burning as hot as ever. Magnus’s remain were no doubt long gone. Prompto cleared his head and turned back to find Gladio staring at him with a soft expression. Prompto nodded and they kept going.

            They managed to get up three levels before running into the first set of Magitek Troopers. Noctis and Ignis worked together to quickly dispatch them before they could set off an alarm. From then on, almost every door they went through had at least four MTs behind it. Fighting was no long avoidable as they made it to the top and an alarm finally went off.

“I guess we’ve been found out.” Noctis huffed.

“We certainly got farther than I expected before the alarms went off.” Ignis stated.

“This is the last floor.” Prompto said. “The Control Room is up ahead.”

Just as he said that several MTs ran around the corner. Noctis warped ahead tackling five down and stabbing them. Prompto held back, shooting to cover Gladio and Ignis as they charged in to help their prince. When Prompto had to reload, Gladio made sure draw the MTs’ attention to him for a couple of seconds, until he heard gunfire again and the MTs started falling.

            The waves seemed to keep coming as they pushed through the hallway until they ended up with a group surrounding a pudgy older man holding a large machine gun. Ignis quickly pulled Noctis back around the corner as Gladio did the same for Prompto just as the Commander started firing. A hailstorm of bullets followed and stopped them from proceeding further.

The firing stopped long enough for the Commander to talk. “I warned you! Was killing your brothers not enough? Was killing your little friend not enough?”

Prompto growled stepping out from his covering and started shooting only for Gladio to yank him back just as the Commander and the MTs started shooting again.

“Are you crazy?” Gladio snapped.

“I had the shot!” Prompto yelled. “I could have killed him if you hadn’t pulled me back.

“You would have been killed!”

“ _I don’t care_!” Prompto screamed, teared running down his face. “That monster has killed so many of my friends, people I care about. He’s hurt so many of us, you can’t even imagine.”

“Come on out. If you surrender I won’t shoot you. But I will chain you up to bed for the rest of your short life.” The Commander laughed.

“I know what you’re feeling.” Gladio’s snapped gripping Prompto’s shoulders. “I’ve lost friends and family in this damn war. Some died right next to me, so I do know, I can imagine.”

 

            “Son of a bitch!” Noctis snapped. “Iggy, you have anything?”

“I believe so. Do you have any fire and blizzard flasks on you?” Ignis asked and Noctis nodded. “Good, collide them together and they should form a smoke screen.”

“He’ll just fire into it.” Noctis said.

“Yes, but he won’t know where to aim. If he shoots to us, Prompto can take him out, if he shoots at them, you’ll be able to warp to him.”

“Alright here goes nothing.” Noctis said.

            He pulled two flasks and threw them at the same spot in the hallway causing an explosion of fire and ice before a cloud of steam filled the hallway. Like they expected the Commander started firing. The bullets were chipping away at the wall where Ignis stood.

“Prompto, now’s your chance!” Ignis yelled.

Prompto took the chance to step out and started firing into the steam. There was the sound of bullets hitting metal just before the machine shifted towards Prompto. He cried out as he was shot in the arm, leg and chest, but Gladio quickly pulled him back.

            Gladio ignored the wound on his arm as he laid Prompto down on his back. Blood was seeping around them as Prompto’s body shook.

“You’re going to be okay.” Gladio’s voice trembled as he pulled out another green vile, this one had slight blue tinge to it. “I’m going to give you a potion, it won’t completely heal you but it’ll slow down the bleeding. We have to make sure the bullets are out before we can fully heal you.”

Prompto nodded letting out a small gasp. Gladio pressed the potion into Prompto’s hand helping him break it. He cried out as the potion slowly healed a couple of the gunshot wounds.

            As the steam started to clear Noctis spotted Prompto on the ground covered in blood. Noctis clenched his teeth swearing lowly before summoning his dagger. The Commander was still shooting towards Gladio and Prompto so Noctis stepped and threw his dagger. Before the Commander could react Noctis warped right in front of him, switching his dagger for his greatsword and swung it right at the Commander’s wrists slicing them clean off. The Commander screamed out, but it was drowned by Noctis going back to his daggers and striking the surrounding MTs. Ignis followed up with daggers of his own helping him take out the last of the MTs. The Commander was on his side crying as he waved his stubby arms into the air.

            A loud gunshot silenced him forever. Noctis and Ignis both jumped as blood splattered across the floor from the Commander’s head and they looked back down the hall. Gladio was standing in shock while holding Prompto in his arms, who was breathing hard aiming his gun into the air. Prompto groaned out dropping his gun, losing all of his remaining strength.

“The c-code.” Prompto gasped out. Ignis was quick to get to Prompto and pulled the paper out of his pocket. He and Noctis headed into the room that the Commander had been guarding. Luckily it was the main Control Room and Ignis started searching through the computers.   

            Gladio laid Prompto down and pulled off his own jacket and shirt. With Noctis’s help, Gladio wrapped the worst of Prompto’s injuries to stint the bleeding. Ignis tapped away the computer all the while watching in the corner of his eye as Prompto was being treated.

“Make sure to tie above his thigh as well just in case his artery was hit.” Ignis said.

“Already on it Iggy.” Gladio said. His belt had been pulled off and he was wrapping it around Prompto’s thigh. Prompto cried out gripping at Gladio’s arm. “Hang in there. We’ll get you out of here soon and get them bullets out of you so you can use an elixir alright?”

Prompto gave a weak nod. “Thanks, Big Guy.”

Gladio smirked finishing the makeshift tourniquet. Ignis straightened up. “Grab Prompto and be ready to run. We’ll only have five minutes to get out. I’ve silenced the alarm so any remaining MTs and soldiers will be caught in the blast.”

“But the camp…” Prompto groaned as Gladio lifted him.

“They had already started evacuating when we came in. They should all be in the city by now.” Ignis said. “Are you guys ready?”

“Yes.” Gladio said.

“Will you be okay shirtless though?” Noctis asked.

“I’ll be fine. Let’s get out of here.”

 

 

            Sera had started escorting the first group through the sewers not even five minutes after Prompto and the guys entered the factory. She led them all the way to the city and into a nearby building where they waited. The second group had been led by Ace, the third by Nia, and the final group by the Lucians of the camp. They waited quietly in the snowy building shaking with fear more than just the cold. The sound of imps roaming around startled some of them, but Sera and the Lucians were armed and ready to fight if need be. If they were quiet, the daemons would wonder by without realizing people were even there.

            Sera had begun pacing as the hour ticked by until finally there was a loud explosion immediately followed by a force that shook the building. Ice and snow fell as building walls cracked.

“We need to get out. Everyone out of the building, walk calmly and don’t touch anything.” Sera ordered. Quickly a line formed with people walking out as quickly as possible. Soon the street was filled with people all of them staring at the flames in the distance as another explosion went off at the factory. Sera squeezed the hilt of her knife.

“Come on, Prom. Come back to us…please.”

 

 

            Prompto blinked, shadowy figures were walking beside him. He groaned out and a grip on his shoulder tightened.

“Hang on, we’re almost there.” Gladio said. Prompto felt his body bouncing up and down and tried to ignore it. However it was making his body and head hurt more.

“Stop.” He groaned out.

“Sorry, we can’t yet.” Noctis said out of breath. “We’re almost at the end of the tunnel. Just one more turn.”

Prompto let out a small whimper and his head was pressed into Gladio’s chest. He barely noticed the echoes of them running, or the icy wind that came soon after nor the dawn’s light. He was only able to focus on Gladio’s heartbeat for the time being.

 

 

            When Prompto opened his eyes again, he swore he saw Nia’s face and her calling him an asshole for getting shot up. He doesn’t remember much else.

 

 

 

            For the third time Prompto wakes up, but this time he’s able to keep his eyes open. He’s in a warm bed with furs covering his body and a fire crackling nearby. He turned his head and spotted mounds of covered sleeping bodies sleeping around the room. He hissed sitting up finding basically his whole upper body wrapped in white bandages. He slipped out from under the covers spotting Sera and Ace both sleeping beside the bed. He stood up on shaky feet and made his way to the door careful not to step on or trip over anyone.

            The door squeaked as he pushed it open and found it led to another room, this one with another fire place and people talking around. The first one Prompto saw was an older man with short brown hair who immediately took notice of Prompto as well.

“Your friend is awake.” He said nodding his head.

Noctis had jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in and Gladio had turned from the fireplace as Ignis also stood from a chair.

“Prompto, how are you feeling? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Are you sore? Do you need anything?” Noctis bombarded him with questions, and was pulled back by Ignis when he tried to hug the blonde.

“Give him a chance to answer you Noct.” Ignis said.

“Where are we?” Prompto asked.

“Here sit down.” Gladio said guiding Prompto the chair. “We’re just outside of Niflheim. Cor is stationed here at a hunter’s outpost at the moment.

“I’ll heat up some soup for you.” Ignis said walking away.

“That’s alright, you don’t have to.”

“You need to eat. You’ve been out for a couple of days” Gladio said grabbing Prompto’s hand. “Besides you need to get your strength back because trust me you’re going to need it.”

            Prompto nodded. “What happened? I can’t remember much after getting filled with bullets.”

“We blew up the factory and managed to get you to Nia. She had to get the bullets out of you, but there were two that she needed better tools for. One was near your heart and the other by your spine. She managed to keep you stable until we could transport you here. Luckily they had more suitable equipment and she was able to remove the bullets. We started you on a slow potion recovery. Nia was worried that healing you too fast may cause scaring around you heart which according to her wouldn’t be too good for you.” Noctis said.

“I’m glad you’re awake.” Gladio said. “You had us worried there for a little while, but you managed to pull through like a champ.”

“Well it’s thanks to you.” Prompto smiled at Gladio, then blushed and coughed. “A-all of you I mean.”

Noctis snorted “Yeah, yeah, Gladio’s your knight and shining armor we get it.”

Prompto’s face turned deep red as did Gladio as he glared at the Prince. Cor only chuckled as he took a seat.

            “Be nice, Noctis. Prompto just woke up.” Ignis snapped form the kitchen.

“Yeah, Yeah.” Noctis waved.

“So…” Prompto said softly. “What now?”

“Now, we get you all into Lucis.” Cor said. “My men and I have been tasked with transporting you to Galdin Quay. Someone will be there to gather information from everyone and to also find places for you live. We’ve already started asking for volunteers to host the people from your camp and help you all rebuild your lives in Lucis for now.”

Prompto nodded looking to Gladio and Noctis. “So I guess we’ll be parting ways too huh?”

Noctis scratched the back of his head. “You know…I’ve been wanting a long range fighter to add to my future kingsglaive.”

“Noct?” Ignis hummed walking in with a bowl of soup.

“What, I have been.” Noctis shrugged his shoulders then smiled at Prompto. “It’d be nice to hang out with someone my age for once. Plus Gladio wouldn’t mind it all.”

“Noctis.” Gladio warned, but had a small smile on his face.

“Wait…you want me to join you guys?” Prompto asked dumbfounded.

Noctis nodded. “My father is getting weaker by the day and soon I will have start my trials with the Astrals to gain their favor. On top of that I have my missions to complete until it my time to take over the throne. I could really use and extra hand travelling around and fighting MTs, taking down Niflheim bases and so on.”

“You’ll have to get clearance and proper training. The king also must approve of you” Cor added.

“You’ll also need to become a Lucian citizen so there’s that process you’ll have to go through.” Gladio added. “The training isn’t easy either, but it could be worth it.”

“You’re all telling him what he would need to do, but nobody has asked a very important question.” Ignis said. “Prompto, what would _you_ like to do?”

            For a moment Prompto wasn’t sure how to respond. He could pick a place and settle down and never have to fight again. He could relax and be happy in a warm little town waiting for the war to end or…

Prompto took a deep breath. “I want this war to end. I want the killing to stop and for citizens of Niflheim to be free. To be treated as people and not as slaves that can be starved. I want to help end the war if I have the power to do so.”

Noctis smiled. “So that’s a yes?”

“Yeah, I want to help you.” Prompto said.

“Great!” Noctis said with a smile. “I’ll send word to my father. In the meantime, eat that and get some sleep, we’ll be moving out tomorrow.”

            Gladio patted Prompto’s shoulder, his hand lingering longer than it should before he slowly pulled away. Prompto started eating on the soup, taking time to savor the food this time. And thinking. How far he’s come. From being a clone training to be a mindless machine, to being a slave, to being accepted as a part of the Prince of Lucis’s retinue. Strange how deciding to rob three strangers on a whim change his life so drastically in such a short amount of time.


End file.
